The Way I Feel With You
by TheLovelyBallroomGeek
Summary: The story of the summer of 1963, of Baby Houseman and Johnny Castle at Kellerman's Resort. All the moments from the movie, things that happened in between, even a handful of deleted scenes. I do not own Dirty Dancing.
1. Prologue

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Prologue

* * *

That was the Summer of 1963, when everybody called me Baby, and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, when I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps, and I thought I'd _never_ find a guy as great as my Dad. That was the Summer we went to Kellerman's.

That was the Summer that I met Johnny Castle, the love of my life. The man who reminded me of everything life was about. The man who would Father our children, who I would one day marry, and call my husband. But I didn't know any of that then.

I've always wondered, if I had known then, that I would fall in love with him, that he would teach me things I never could've dreamed, would I still have fallen in love with him? Would I still have gone to that party, or went to find him when I saw Penny in the kitchens, if I had known what would happen? Johnny likes to think so. So do I.

This is how it happened.

* * *

 **This is TheLovelyBallroomGeek. First story published, so bear with me, and try not to be too harsh. I would like to state again that I do not own _Dirty Dancing_ , as much as I might wish that I did.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Welcome To Kellerman's

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter One

POV Baby

Welcome To Kellerman's

* * *

In discomfort, I shift in the back seat of my family's car. We'd been at this for hours. I couldn't wait to get out and stretch my legs. I needed actual room, not the part of the seat that wasn't taken up by Lisa's damn cosmetics.

My family drove down the highway towards Kellerman's resort in the Catskills. It was owned by a patient of my Father's, Max Kellerman. Evidently, Mr. Kellerman had invited us down to his hotel. And because my Father hadn't taken us on a real vacation in almost six years, we were staying for a whole month.

The last month before I left for college.

The ride, though long, was manageable. Though the nearer we got to the hotel, boredom set in, and conversation faded. I had turned to my book, my Mother, to the window, and my Sister Lisa, to her hair and makeup. No matter how ridiculous it was to be combing one's hair while cruising down the freeway with an open window. But then, that was Lisa. Optimistic, shallow, and not too bright.

Lisa wanted to meet a boy there. I swear, she had a one track mind, my Sister. I was... less inclined to boys, and more so to my studies, and the Peace Corps. Besides, stupid as it sounded, I found it hard to believe there could be anyone a great as my Dad out there.

"Hi, everybody, this is your Cousin Brucie! Woah! Our Summer romances are in full bloom, and _everybody_ but _everybody's_ in love! So, Cousins, here's a great song from The Four Seasons!" As the Disc Jockey finished speaking, the song _Big Girls Don't Cry_ came on the radio.

 _Big girls don't cry,_

 _Big girls don't cry,_

 _Big girls don't cry-ay-ay,_

 _They don't cry,_

 _Big girls don't cry,_

 _Who said they don't cry?_

In defeat, I put my bookmark in my book. I could only read for so long, and right now the book was in a slow spot. In an effort to find a more comfortable position, I wrapped my arms around my Father's neck, and he assured me that we'd be there soon. True to his word, soon we passed the sign for Kellerman's. 'Kellerman's Mountain House: Max Kellerman welcomes you,' _Must be getting close,_ I thought dryly.

 _My girl said goodbye-ay-ay,_

 _My, oh my,_

 _My girl didn't cry,_

 _I wonder why?_

 _Silly boy,_

Within five minutes, I caught sight of the resort. A large, stone mansion with land that stretched for miles. People were milling about on the lawn, like little colored ants congregating on a hill. Halfheartedly, I wondered where we would be staying.

 _Told my girl we had to break up,_

 _Silly boy,_

 _Thought that she would call my bluff,_

 _Silly boy,_

 _When she said, to my surprise,_

 _Big girls don't cry,_

 _Big girls don't cry-ay-ay,_

 _They don't cry,_

 _Big girls don't cry,_

 _They don't cry,_

My Father pulled up to the curb, and parked, silencing the radio. A shock of disappointment ran through me. I had liked that song. But then, it wasn't like they would never play it again.

My Sister Lisa was the first to climb out. And in less than five seconds, a new world record, she managed to say something self absorbed. Lisa pulled off her sunglasses. "Oh, my God. Look at that!" She said, eyeing a boy carrying a dozen boxes of shoes. "Ma, I _should've_ brought those coral shoes," She wailed, "You said I was taking too much,"

"Well, sweetheart, you brought 10 pairs," My Mother told her, trying to calm her down.

"But the coral shoes match that dress," She whined forlornly.

"This is not a _tragedy_ ," Interjected my Father, having finally climbed out from the car, "A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or police dogs used in Birmingham,"

"Monks _burning_ themselves in protest," I suggested, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Butt out, Baby," My Sister spat.

Over my Sister, I hear the Activities Director. He was a short man, though quite large, with a head of dark hair. He wore thick glasses and a burgundy cardigan with the word Kellerman's printed across the chest in yellow. The man called into his megaphone, "Okay, we got horseshoes on the South lawn in 15 minutes, we've got 'Splish, Splash,' the Water Class down by the lake, we have the Still Life Art Class, we got Volleyball and Croquet, and for you older folks, we got sex!" He laughed. I snorted. He was probably the Comedian, too.

"Doc!" I turn to the voice like I'd been given an electric shock.

"Max," My Father responded. This must be the owner, Mr. Kellerman. A large man, with short grey hair, and a suit strode over. Walking beside him was a young man with reddish hair, a Porter was my guess. He was wearing a jacket similar to the one the Activities Director had been wearing, only of a lighter fabric, and with a zipper instead of buttons. The boy was smiling brightly, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Doc, after all these years, I finally got you up on my mountain," Max said, shaking my Father's hand vigorously. My Father laughed.

"So, how's the blood pressure, Max?" He asked. My Father was a Doctor, and had once saved Max's life. One of the many reasons I had for thinking there couldn't be anyone out there better than him. Mr. Kellerman looked at turned his head to Lisa and I, gaze serious.

"I want you girls to know, if it was not for this man," He said, pointing to my Father, "I'd be standing here, dead." I chose not to point out the contradictions in that statement. If he was dead, Max would be in a coffin, six feet under ground. "Billy, get the bags," Max snapped, handing the boy, Billy, the keys to the car.

The Porter, who had been staring at Lisa until this point, responded almost immediately with, "Right away, Doc, right away," He eagerly walked around to the trunk, and I followed, to help.

Mr. Kellerman continued his speech, "I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful girls," Billy opened the trunk, and each of us grabbed a bag. He got Lisa's, I got my Father's medical bag. I lifted it up, and set it down on the pavement. Billy did the same, and reached back in for another bag.

"Hey," Billy laughed, "Thanks a lot. You want a job here?" I smile at the boy.

"My name is Baby. Baby Houseman," I tell him, extending a hand. At his face, I explain my name further, "That's not my real name. It's just a nickname,"

Billy nodded, and accepted my handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Baby." He smiled, "My name's Billy Kostecki."

I hear Max's voice again, "There's a Merengue Class in the gazebo in the next few minutes," Max said, "The _greatest_ teacher. Used to be a Rockette," He had a Rockette for a Dance Teacher? Impressive.

"It's his first real vacation in six years, Max," My Mother insisted, "Take it easy,"

Max told her, "Three weeks here, it'll feel like a _year_ ,"

How true that was.

* * *

Well, I didn't want to go to the Merengue Class, but as you can already imagine, I ended up there anyway. I couldn't even get the basic rhythm right. I kept on stepping on other people's feet.

"One, two, three, four, stomp those Grapes, and stomp some more! One, two, three, four, listen to the music!"

Repeatedly, my white sneaker crushed the toes of the unfortunate soul dancing next to me. I pitied the man greatly, even I wouldn't want to dance around me. "Sorry," I muttered apologetically to the man, who yet again assured me that it was fine. This was about the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes it had happened.

"One, two, three, four, dry your caboose, and shake it loose! One, two, three, four, stomp those Grapes!" Penny, the beautiful blonde Rockette, demonstrated the steps, making it look easy. She circled around the room, red dress swirling behind her. Helplessly, my eyes dart around the room in confusion, trying too see what the others were doing. It was all happening so fast, and there were so many changes, I couldn't keep up! "Now, come on, men, follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle!" Penny exclaimed, leading the line of men.

Penny broke away from them, and made her way inside the circle of women. "Aww, come on, ladies!" Penny complained in a disappointed tone, "God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake 'em!" She called. Penny shook her chest, and laughed with all her might, making it look like fun.

"Okay now, ladies! When I say stop, you're gonna find the man of your dreams," Penny insisted. I approached my Father. "Stop!" The blonde shouted, cutting between me and him, and I ended up stuck with a little old lady, sweet as she was. Talk about disappointment. Instead of my Father, I get stuck with a senior citizen. God, dream vacation, this was. Boring organized activities, snobs, mandatory parties. All these people surrounded in their happy bubble of planned, easy days. Lucky me.

As the elderly woman and I danced together, Penny gleefully continued her speech, "Now remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if _nowhere_ else,"

* * *

It wasn't long before the class ended, thank God. I went back to the cabin, having had enough dancing for one day. Evening set in, and so did my curiosity. I wanted to see what this place looked like when it wasn't so busy. After I had gotten dressed for dinner tonight, I stepped outside and walked around to the porch. The cool night air hit my skin. I could hear frogs singing in the darkness.

I round the corner to see my Parents talking quietly on the porch together. They look up upon my entrance, surprised to see me so early. "Mom, Dad, I'm going up to the main house to look around," I announced, leaving no room for questions. Silently, my Mother nodded, accepting my demand.

I abruptly turn away from them, and walk towards the steps, almost running down. Free at last! The main house loomed in the distance, all white and stone. I dart across the lawn, glad to be rid of my family for the moment. Stealthily, I neared the main house, and when I got close enough, walked inside.

After wandering around for a while, I eventually came upon the dining room. It was being set up for the meal that took place in an hour. Napkins sat half folded, tables partially set. The Waiters were dressed in white blazers trimmed in gold, the characteristic Kellerman's K embroidered on their chests. They were all clustered around a few tables in the middle of the room. All of a sudden, I hear Max Kellerman's voice.

"There are two kinds of help here. You Waiters are all college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you," He said. "And why did I do that? _Why?"_ Max stood inside, lecturing the Waiters. There was no looseness to him. This was a far cry from the fun loving person who greeted us. This was the money grubbing business man.

"I shouldn't have to remind you, this is a _family_ place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, your hair out of the soup, and show the Goddamn Daughters a good time," Max smiled, " _All_ the Daughters. Even the dogs," He articulated in a low, threatening tone. Some of the Waiters groaned, but no words were said. Nothing could top the unspoken 'Or else,' Max had just given. "Schlep them out to the terrace," He suggested, "Show them the stars! Romance them anyway you want. The thing to do..."

I hadn't seen Mr. Kellerman like this before. It made me curious, wanting to know more about how he treated his staff.

I knew I shouldn't stay, but I did.

I wanted to watch.


	3. Rules

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_.**

Chapter Two

POV Johnny

Rules

* * *

"Got that, guys?" I asked the staff, clearly interrupting a lecture Max was giving the Waiters. I loved to make fun of the Waiters, almost as much as dancing. Here, they were the equivalents of Teacher's pets. Max had to have been giving them the annual talk about romancing the Daughters. I immensely enjoyed interrupting it. Probably a little more that I should. Scratch that, a lot more than I should

"Hey, hold it!" Max called, "Hold it!" I stopped. Max came over to me. Ooh, he looked pissed. I strained to keep myself from bursting into laughter

"Well, if it isn't the _entertainment_ staff," He said bitterly. I knew Max wasn't terribly fond of me, but he didn't usually hate me. Not unless I felt like being a huge asshole, like now. I'd just caught him in a bad mood.

Max opened his mouth to continue. I got my own lecture, too. I knew the rules as well as anyone else did. Guests were off limits to me, and anyone who wasn't a Waiter. It's just that he was more worried about my breaking that rule than anyone else. Why, I couldn't imagine. I didn't like any of the guests, despite what Max and his band of Wait staff thought.

"Listen, wise ass, you've got your own rules. Dance with the Daughters," He said, "Teach them the Mambo, the Cha-Cha, anything they pay for. But that's _it!_ That's where it ends!" Max shouted. Oh sure. Anything they pay for, and he meant anything, as long as it wasn't with one of the Daughters, because God forbid I meet someone I actually liked here. It was conveniently overlooked each time someone twice my age wanted more than dance lessons, but if that offer had come from anyone close to my age, I'd be out of here.

I looked away, clenching my jaw to keep from saying something in response, something that would probably get me fired. If I wanted to keep this job, I was going to have to bite my tongue, and keep my head down. It shouldn't have been a hard job, but it was. It was difficult to keep quiet when you had a 60 year old man shouting at you about rules, while you stood there holding your dry cleaning. "No funny business, no conversations, and _keep your hands off!"_

Max stalked back to his band of suck ups ready to continue his lecture. Rodriguez, one of the other Dancers, spoke up at my public grilling, "It's the same in all these places!" He complained, "Some ass in the woods, maybe, but no conversation!" Most of the staff laughed at his remarks. It earned a light smile from me, but not a laugh. It was a bit difficult to do that after what Max had just said. Besides, Rodriguez didn't really mean it. Everyone knew he and Maria were going out.

Max simply said, "Watch it, Rodriguez."

I started walking towards the other exit at the end of the dining hall, ready to forget this unfortunate rendezvous with Max. That was until Robbie, the asshole Waiter that broke Penny's heart, said smugly, "So, you think you can keep that straight, Johnny? What you _can_ and _can't_ lay your hands on?" His face cracked into a sickening smirk as he folded a napkin. Robbie loved that he was allowed to date the Daughters, and we weren't. But then, most of us didn't want to. Only Robbie held it above us nonetheless. I tried to refrain from pointing out that if they really knew how to dance, that meant almost _every_ part of the body.

I sighed. What a dick. I was still mad at him for breaking Penny's heart. I wasn't going to beat him up, but I didn't need to smile at him and kiss his ass, either. I step towards him, leaning over the table where he was arranging flatware and china. "You just put your Pickle on everybody's plate, _college boy_ , and leave the hard stuff to me," Intentionally, I knock over a few delicately folded napkins and some forks, and stalk off to get ready for the dancing tonight.

* * *

Penny and I met up before the performance, as usual. She was wearing her usual gold dancing heels, and a knee length pink dress that had laces in the back like a corset. "I hope we at least get to finish this time," She grumbled, brushing back a stand of golden blonde hair. At the last performance, Max had asked us to start dancing with other people before the song was over. Even before the choreographed parts were over. "And I wish he'd let us play some fun music. Not this stuffy old orchestral music,"

"Didn't the Rockettes dance to classical music?" I inquire. Penny and I had been in the same high school class, despite her being nearly a year younger than me, and as kids lived down the street from each other. Her Mother kicked her out right around the same time I started getting trained as an Instructor. I came here, and Penny went off to the Rockettes. She left them after two years and I got Max to offer her a job here.

"We got to have fun too," She grumbled.

I laugh as I take her hand and lead my friend out to the center of the floor. "Just be glad they don't make us Polka," I whisper gratefully, "God, that stuff makes my ears bleed," Penny laughed at my remark. As a general rule, I didn't think anything played on the accordion was music, much less something to dance to.

From the center of the floor, I signal to Tito, letting him know we were ready to start.

Penny twirled instantaneously on the first beat. We break, and she threw her weight into my shoulder. Penny spun again, faster than the eye could see. I tug her arms over our heads and dip her back.

As the melody started, Penny and I lead off with a swivel step, then into and underarm turn for the both of us. Together, we circled the space cleared for us, and in my arms, Penny gracefully turned. Simultaneously, we drop the frame and turn once while styling our arms. We each ran in a semi circle across the floor to met in the center, twirling again as we picked up our frame.

Penny does an underarm turn, and afterwards kicked high into the air while I dipped her, throwing my head back. Together we did a makeshift split, rising up on our toes. After a short spot turn, I twirl Penny twice. I turn once, then twice, and Penny and I sasheyed to they other end of the floor. She kicks, I follow, she straightened, I straightened, my movements a second behind her's.

In place, we go back to the basic steps, and after a beat twirl separately. Penny's foot swirled in the air before me. I toss my head back, feeling her hands on my shoulders.

Then, my friend exploited the flexibility she had as a Rockette, and put her calf up on my shoulder, going limp in my arms. I raise my arm parallel to her leg to hold her steady and drag her to another corner of the room. Penny sat up, and I let her leg fall, spinning her out, the last step before the lift.

Penny ran at me, pink dress swirling chaotically. She jumped, and my hands found her waist, holding her high, and then I bowed, holding her torso parallel to the floor, her leg making a sort of upside down four.

When I set her back down, I see Max Kellerman's insistently giving us the signal to quit showing off and start dancing with other people. Briskly, I adjust my blazer and grab the nearest woman from the crowd, in a white strapless gown.

Mildly, I wonder which poor girl Neil had suckered into dancing with him. I see Penny dancing across the room from me, and I briefly question how long I had to be here before I could get out of this accursed tie and away from all these snobs.

* * *

"This is stupid," I mutter to Penny as we stood at the back of the theater. I tug at my bowtie in discomfort. What on Earth could've possessed someone to invent one in the first place was a mystery to me. I wanted to get out of here and back to the staff quarters, where the really fun dancing was.

"Just shut up and watch," Penny hissed, "Maybe then we can get out of here faster," Up onstage, some curly haired girl lay inside a box, getting sawed in half. Judging the expression on her face, I'd say she was none too happy with her situation. I didn't know how Neil had gotten her to do this, by my guess was that this wasn't what she signed up for. The crowd laughed up at her, and I felt a brief sensation of pity for her. I remembered how much Penny had hated doing this last year.

The Magician grinned down at his victim, and in a gleeful tone, said, "This'll only hurt for a minute. You've got Blue Cross, right?" The Magician signaled, and together Stan and him separated the two halves of the box. "Is that good for you?" He questioned he as the crowd applauded, and her pox was put back together.

Soon the poor girl was let out of her box. Despite her clearly wanting to escape the stage due to such humiliation, She was made to stay as Stan ran off and brought back a white chicken with a pink ribbon tied at its neck. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew the girl did, if only because her mortified face had given it away. "And for being such a good sport, here you go," Revolted, the girl pulled away from the bird as the Comedian started cracking jokes, and almost ran offstage.

I pitied the girl, who I didn't think I'd ever see again.


	4. Pretty People

**I do not own** ** _Dirty Dancing_** **.**

Chapter Three

POV Baby

Pretty People

* * *

I had been blissfully watching Max lecture some of the Waiters, until he walked in. It had been only mildly interesting, until I saw him.

"Got that, guys?" Came the deep voice of a man, disrupting Max's lecture. My first thought was literally, _Oh, my_. He was that good looking.

The man was tall. He wore a blue T shirt, and black pants. His eyes were concealed by dark sunglasses. Slung across his shoulders was a leather jacket, and in the other hand held what appeared to be dry cleaning, a few shirts, and some pieces to a suit. The man had well muscled arms, and a strong jaw. He had a head of thick, wavy dark hair, and his face was heartbreakingly handsome. For the first time, I felt real longing for a man.

Max shouted to him, "Hey, hold it! Hold it!" The handsome man stopped, along with the troop of boys following him. Billy was with them, I noted.

Max walked over to him. When he spoke, his voice was filled with a cold bitterness that I'd never heard him use before, even just now. "Well, if it isn't the _entertainment_ staff." Max said the word like it was dirty. Entertainment? What kind? "Listen, wise ass, you've got your own rules. Dance with the Daughters," He said. So that was it. This man was a Dancer.

"Teach them the Mambo, the Cha-Cha, anything they pay for. But that's _it_! That's where it ends." The man looked away submissively, clenching his jaw in anger. I had no doubt that this man could do some serious damage if provoked, but Max was the one who handed out the paycheck. Max had a power over him that people can only strive for. "No funny business, no conversations, and _keep your hands off!"_

Max turned back to the Waiters. So the Waiters were supposed to date the Daughters, but for the other staff, like Billy and the Dance Instructor, we were forbidden fruit? There go my completely unrealistic hopes. I wondered what would happen if he did date the guests. Would he be fired? Or punished in some other way?

One of the boys who had been following the man spoke up. "It's the same in all these places!" He complained, "Some ass in the woods, maybe, but no conversation!" This remark caused most of the staff to snicker.

Max replied in a cold tone, "Watch it, Rodriguez."

The Dancer began walking towards an exit on the other end of the dining hall. He was stopped by one of the Waiters, a tall, scrawny boy with a mop of black hair and brown eyes. He had a handsome face, but it was nothing compared to the Dancer's, and there was a note of cruelty in it. A lack of kindness. "So, you think you can keep that straight, Johnny? What you _can_ and _can't_ lay your hands on?" The boy asked smugly. Johnny. Was that his name?

The Dancer, Johnny, sighed. He stepped closer to the Waiter and leaned over the table he was setting. A cruel sneer marred the beauty of his face as he spoke, "You just put your pickle on everybody's plate, _college boy_ , and leave the hard stuff to me," Bitterness filled the his voice. Had something happened between them? They obviously knew each other. The dislike was apparent.

Johnny knocked over the Waiter's folded napkins and flatware, and stalked off. I step away from the cracked door, trying to make sure no one noticed me. Had my Father been here, he would've told me to stay away from the man. To go home, and forget he ever existed.

I was attracted to Johnny. I knew my Father wouldn't approve, but I didn't care. He wouldn't ever know, and I would probably never see the man again. My crush felt sinfully delicious. It felt completely mine. And though I knew nothing would ever come from it, except maybe my Father's disapproval, nonetheless, I was intrigued. I wanted to see him again.

* * *

Max personally escorted us to the dining room. I might have thought it a nice gesture, if I hadn't seen the way he treated his staff earlier.

Something about that man had drawn me to him. Maybe his attitude, or his looks, or something else. I didn't know what. But I was intrigued. I wanted to know more about him, even though I'd never even talked to him. I think that that Waiter had called him Johnny. Was that his name, or some sort of euphemism he used, sort of like in "That's the fact, Jack,"?

Max lead us to our table, along with the smug Waiter from earlier. Max politely requested that we all sat down, and pulled out a chair for my Mother, while the Waiter got Lisa's. "Sit down, sit down," He suggested, "I'll get you some wine," Max told my Mother.

"Thank you, Max," My Mother responded sweetly.

"Ah," Max happily said, smiling down at my family. We looked, as most groups here, like the perfect families you always saw on TV. Happy, well off. The ideal life. The fake life. "This is Doctor and Mrs. Houseman, Baby, Lisa, this is your Waiter, Robbie Gould. Yale Medical School," Max said, looking across the table at the Waiter.

Robbie, who had been staring at Lisa until this point, looked up, flashing a charming smile. I remembered what Max said. He was supposed to romance us. Robbie sure jumped in that boat quick. But then, what with the way he held it above the Dancer's head earlier, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Aha," My Father nodded at his introduction, excited at the premise of Robbie being a Doctor. I remembered that Doctors were supposed to be compassionate. I didn't think Robbie fit in that category.

"Robbie, these people are my special guests, get them anything they want. Enjoy," Max said, as Robbie went around to take our orders.

"Thanks, Max," My Father responded, while the business man walked off to network with another table.

My family usually didn't talk much at meals. Most families did, but not mine. Mom and Lisa might talk, or Mom would bring up a neutral topic everyone would talk about. Sometimes my Father and I would talk, and my Mother would weigh in on our discussion sometimes. Lisa was left out by our Father, taking after our Mother in every way but her looks and wisdom. Lisa looked like Dad, with her dark hair and green eyes. I took after Mom with my looks. Short in height, short and curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. I had also inherited her build. I was tiny, and incredibly thin. The curves I had were unimpressive to say the least.

Later, when everyone was full, my Mother tried to make small talk. In her usual fashion, she wanted everyone to make nice. "Oh, look at all this leftover food," She sighed, "Are they still starving children in Europe?" My Mother asked me. She wasn't self absorbed, but tended to think of more than one thing at once, so sometimes said one thing she was thinking of, and meant another.

"Uh, try South East Asia, Ma," I said. I was the authority on this subject, given that I was planning to join the Peace Corps after college. I could hardly wait.

"Oh, right," It dawned on her, remembering as I answered.

Next came the voice of my Father, "Robbie, Baby wants to send her leftover pot roast to South East Asia, so, uh, anything we don't finish, you wrap up," Robbie laughed at the notion. But then, most people would, I thought dryly. "Max, our Baby's gonna change the world," I hadn't noticed, but Mr. Kellerman had made his way back to our table. I was alerted to his presence when he spoke.

"And what are you going to do, Missy?" Mr. Kellerman asked Lisa in curiosity.

"Oh, Lisa's going to decorate it," I answer sweetly. Lisa shot me a look of pure poison.

"I think she already does," Robbie smiled, looking slightly bashful. I couldn't believe he was already trying to romance her. My Parents grinned excitedly at Lisa.

Max looked off in the distance, and snapped his fingers angrily, gesturing for someone to come over. It was a young man, dressed in a suit. Not particularly handsome, but not hideous. God, I was starting to sound like Lisa. "Doc, I want you to meet someone," He said, putting an arm around the young man's shoulders, "My Grandson Neil. Goes to the Cornell School Of Hotel Management," I gave him a once over. Neil was short for man. He had a mop of brown hair, and a big nose. He wasn't ugly. But the Dancer from earlier had been stuck in my head. Neil was nothing next to him.

"Oh, Baby's starting Mt. Holyoke in the fall," My Father nodded.

Neil spoke up, with a resounding, "Oh, great," He looked at me, and raised his eyebrows. That couldn't be good.

* * *

When the meal was over, everybody went out to the dance floor. Lisa danced with Robbie, and my Parents with each other. From the side of the floor, I looked on longingly, being as I didn't know how to dance. Lisa could get the basic rhythm, which made it fun for her. But I was horrible, and had opted to sit out the dancing after this afternoon's Merengue class. That was, until Neil had asked me, and before I could refuse, took me out to the floor, as the band started to play a Foxtrot.

The irony in this, I found was that Neil was just as horrible a dancer as I was. Together, we were almost average. The idea was comical, not that he would appreciate such humor. "You going to major in English?" He asked, a curious expression on his face.

"No, Economics of Underdeveloped Countries," I tell him in a monotone voice, "I'm going into the Peace Corps." How long would this song last, I wonder, as my patience with Neil ran short. When would he give up on me?

"After the final show, I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of Bussboys. Freedom riot," Neil said, trying to impress me, as if that detail made us anything alike. In that moment, I hoped to God that was the last of the conversation. I was hating every second of it. I didn't want Neil flirting with me. As this thought entered my brain, an elderly couple bumped into me, startling them.

The Conductor of the Band started to do a small tap routine, and then Max joined him, amateurly tapping his feet. The act earned a few sparse applpause, more so for Max than Tito, the Conductor, who made it back to his stand just before the song ended. I saw a thirteen year old girl, and a ten year old boy dancing. They did a short Promenade as the end approached, at which the boy dipped her back as the song ended. God, a child was getting more action than me.

Then I saw them.

It was the Dance Teacher, the blonde one. Penny was her name. She was wearing a pink dress, and, came out with the man I'd seen earlier, who Robbie called Johnny, wearing a sharp black tuxedo. He walked out to the middle of the floor with Penny, and gave a signal to Tito.

A new song started. This one was faster, Latin. Johnny spun her. They stepped apart, and then he dipped her foreword. She spun around, and together they pulled their arms up, before he dipped her back. "Mambo!" Neil exclaimed excitedly, "Yeah! Come on!" Begrudgingly, I give him my hand to dance. I had nothing better to do, and refusing Neil would win me no points with my Father, no matter how uncomfortable he made me.

The Dancers moved towards us, and then each one spun. I couldn't help but gawk at them. The words 'Pretty People' came to mind. They looked amazing together. "Who's that?" I ask curiously.

Neil sneerd when he saw who I was looking at, a bitter tone, "Oh, _them_. They're the dance people," The Dancers moved in a circle around the floor, the man spinning Penny. "They're here to keep the ah... guests happy," He explained, making me wonder exactly what he was implying about them.

They stepped apart, and together spun in a circle. For a second they both faced the same direction, and did the same motions in perfect synchronization. They dashed up to the other end of the floor, then split, each completing a graceful semi circle, and a few swirls before they went back to regular dancing. Johnny spun Penny.

"They shouldn't be showing off at each other," Neil complained, "That's not gonna sell lessons." I don't know. I would take lessons from either of them. They were a wonderful Dancers. I wished I could dance like her.

Johnny spun her again. Penny kicked high, and he dipped her, throwing his head back. I felt that draw to him again. That intrigue. My urges were totally unrealistic. They were probably a couple outside of the floor, too.

The couple practically did the splits on the floor, then rose up almost as fast as they went down. They twirled in a circle for a moment, and the man spun her twice. Their motions couldn't help but draw my eyes. Each movement was precise down to where their feet hit the floor, every inch choreographed into a beautiful artwork of their bodies working wonders across the ballroom.

And I was _still_ attracted to him. I felt a hunger in the pit of my stomach. A burning desire. I'd never felt like that before. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to know how his hands would feel on my skin.

They stepped in a circle, slowly moving towards my end of the floor. Penny spun so she face the same direction as him, and put his hand on her hip. Together, they sashayed towards Neil and I. Penny kicked, then him. Each one straightened, him after her, in beat with the music.

They danced in place for a second, then spun separately. The man threw his head and arms back. Penny rested her hands on his shoulders, an waved her foot around. Then she put her leg on top of his shoulder and collapsed like a rag doll. They slid backwards, the crowd gasping.

She straightened, and he let go of her leg, before spinning her out. She ran at him, jumping. He caught her in midair, and held her parallel to the floor for a moment, before standing up, and setting her down again. The Dancers were both staring at something, looking slightly disappointed, even afraid. I turned to see what they saw, Max Kellerman making a motion to cut it. They split, and grabbed partners from the crowd.

The woman Johnny grabbed was wearing a strapless white dress. I felt a shock of disappointment. I wished that he had chosen me. I sigh, and watch him until the very last. So close. Ten feet away at most.

My Parents bumped into us. It pulled my attention away from the Dancers and back to reality. "Hi, kids. Having fun?" My Father asked.

"Yeah," Neil answered, "Uh... actually I've got to excuse myself," What?! Oh, say it's so! "I'm in charge of the games tonight," Free at last! "Say! Would you like to help me get things started?" Neil asked me.

"Sure she would," My Father answered for me, my freedom snatched from me in a moment.

Fantastic.


	5. Watermelons And Magicians

**I do not own** ** _Dirty Dancing_** **.**

Chapter Four

POV Baby

Watermelons and Magicians

* * *

How did I let myself get sucked into this? I should've said something!

The crowd laughed up at me as the Magician cut me in half. One thought filled my brain: I hate this.

"This'll only hurt for a minute," The Magician said, laughing, "You've got Blue Cross, right?" The crowd laughed, as the Magician and Comedian pulled the two halves of the box apart. "Is that good for you?" He asked me. The crowd applauded, and they brought the box back together, before opening it and letting me out. I almost ran off the stage, but the Comedian came back, holding a chicken with a pink ribbon around it's neck.

Oh, no. Oh, please, no.

"And for being such a good sport, here you go," He laughed, shoving the bird into my arms. I recoil in disgust. While I ran off the stage, the Comedian launched into a monologue of corny jokes that for some reason people found funny. "You know, I finally found a girl exactly like my Mother," He started, "Dresses like her, acts like her, so I brought her home- my Father doesn't like her!" The crowd burst into laughter at his joke, while I felt my rage at Neil boil over. "Go figure!" He laughed.

Backstage, I track down Neil, and shove the bird at him. He looked like he was about to give me a half baked excuse in explanation, but I stop him before he gets the chance. "You can take your stupid chicken, Neil," I exclaimed angrily, and stalked off to take a walk. I'd had enough of this for one evening.

* * *

I finally made it outside, and took a walk down one of the paths. It felt good to be free like this, without Neil breathing down my neck, or my Father making decisions for me.

Steadily, I began to notice that the trail I had chosen went further into the woods, and the paths got smaller, the trees thicker. When I started to think that I'd better turn back, finally it branched out to reveal a few rows of buildings, and a sign that said, 'Staff Quarters, No Guests, Please,'.

I ignored it. I wasn't doing any harm, just taking a walk. And I honestly couldn't care less. What would Max do? Punish me? Tell my Parents? The worst they could do was ground me, which didn't sound all that bad at this point.

Further down the path, I heard loud music coming from somewhere in the woods. Curiously, I glanced around me, searching for the scource. And then I saw it, a large wooden staff building trimmed in white. It was painted red, with light and music pouring from the windows. The song was _Where Are You Tonight?_ My curiosity peaked. What was going on up there?

I look around for a way to get to the building. Then I saw sight of a man heading towards it. I look in the direction he'd come from, desperate to find a way up there. With a little searching, I find a set of stairs built on a bridge that went across the gap between here and the building. Excitedly, I made my way over to my end of it.

And then I saw Billy. He was wearing a white t shirt, and for some reason, carrying three Watermelons. Slowly, he made his way across the bridge, straining against the weight of the fruit. "Hi!" I call to him.

Billy looked back at me, startled. "How'd you get here?" He gasped.

"I was taking a walk," I told him. Why was he so nervous?

"Go back," Billy insisted.

"Let me help you," I said, taking one of the Watermelons from him. He shouldn't have to carry all the of those by himself.

"No," He said anxiously.

"What's up there?" I ask him.

"No guests allowed," Billy cut me off, trying to get me to go, as if my mere prescience here could get him in trouble, "House rules. Look, why don't you go back to the Play House?" He suggested. "I saw you dancing with the little bossman," He teased. Billy hummed a few beats of music that sounded vaguely like the Foxtrot Neil and I had danced to, and swayed mockingly.

Fine. If he didn't want me around, that could be arranged. I hand the Watermelon back to him, putting it on top of the two he was already carrying, and turn to walk away.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, stopping me in my tracks. I smirk, having known beforehand that he would give in. No one in their right mind would turn down help with that kind of load. I turn back to Billy, and take back the third Watermelon. "Your Parents would _kill_ you," Billy insisted, and then under his breath, "Max would kill me," We walk up to the structure together as the song changed to _Do You Love Me?_

Billy pushed his back into the door to open it, almost dropping his Watermelons in the process, grinning wildly.

Inside, people were dancing, if you could call it that. It looked more like public sex. They writhed together, gyrating hips in one, horny, lustful, sensual mass. Billy grinned wickedly, as I gasped at the crowd. I had no idea people could move like that. The dance was, to be frank, dirty. I realized then, why I wasn't supposed to be here. Max didn't want the guests seeing the kind of dancing the staff got into. All around the room there was noise, the shuffles of feet on the wooden floor, the people singing along, and dozens upon dozens of catcalls.

I felt like I was intruding.

The good girl in me couldn't believe this was allowed, but the tiny, long buried, rebellious part of me almost wanted to join right in. But I knew it would be disastrous, and I was still too shy. subconsciously, I could feel my mouth hanging open, but I feared that if I closed it, it wouldn't stay that way. "Where'd they learn to do that?" I ask Billy.

Billy looked at me, then turned back to the crowd, shaking his head, "Where? I don't know. Kids are doing it in their basements back home," He informed me. I didn't know what kind of home he meant, but I could be certain it wasn't mine, "Wanna try it?" Billy asked as he shimmyed for a beat against the Watermelons. I shook my head. Billy smiled, "Come on, Baby," He laughed, wearing a grin that mocked my naivety, that said he thought one day I would think better of my answer, and join in the fun. A smile that said I didn't know what I was missing, which he wore as he lead me through the crowd.

I made my way to the back of the room, and couldn't help but watch the Dancers as I did. They stared at me, looking at me like I shouldn't be here, which I supposed I shouldn't. Their icy looks told me to go back to my Parents. My attempts to ignore them went unsuccessful, and a feeling of nervousness washed over me at their prying eyes.

Billy set down the Watermelons on the floor under a chair, and kept one in his lap while he perched on a barstool. God knows why this party needed Watermelons. Feeling hot from all the warm, moving bodies in the room, I slip off my cardigan and set it on what appears to be a clean patch of floor. "Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor?" Billy asked, pointing at the crowd, "Home of the family Foxtrot?" Billy snorted before continuing, "Max would close the place down first,"

Just then, the Dancers from earlier came in. The ones that in my head I'd called pretty people. The crowd cheered upon seeing them. The man's jacket was slung over his shoulder like his leather one had been earlier this evening, but he quickly disposed of it, ditching the garment at the door. He took a bottle from someone, and drank some of whatever variety of liquor it held, then handling it back to its owner. The man lead the blonde out to the middle of the floor, each of them shimmying their hips as they went, showing no hesitation in joining into the fun, as it were.

The crowd parted for them, and it became clear that they were going to get a show. I stood on my toes, to get a better view of what was about to happen. Johnny spun Penny in, and dipped her. He shifted to the beat, the girl put her hand to her head, and looked in different directions on each beat, stomping her foot. They made even this type of dancing look amazing.

They turned slowly, bopping their heads to the beat. He collapsed backwards, and the crowd caught him, bouncing him up and down as he rocked his hips. The crowd loved the Dancers. Billy pointed to the man, whose name I had been unsure of until now. "That's my Cousin," Billy said, "Johnny Castle. He got me the job here."

Johnny and Penny threw themselves back and forth. I couldn't imagine how they did this for so long without getting dizzy. They faced the crowd for a bit, each doing the same motion simultaneously, Penny spinning like a ballerina from side to side of him, bopping heads so hard I worried they'd fall off. "They look great together," I say. I was practically drooling.

"Yeah," Billy responded, much in the same tone as me, "You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, aren't they?" I ask, curious. It didn't matter. Even if he was single, he'd never go out with me.

"Nah," Billy said, "Not since we were kids,"

Penny sunk lower, trailing her hands down his body. Johnny yanked her up, then let her drop again. Then he pulled her up, spun her, and dropped her again. She rose slowly, and it seemed permanently this time. They rocked their hips together in time with the sexy beat of the music. I almost don't believe Billy. They had to have been sleeping together.

Next, the blonde was lifted up by Johnny. Her shins rested on top of his thighs. Penny collapsed, and Johnny gripped the blonde's waist, rocking his hips into hers. She sat up, and he lifted her into the air, until she knelt on his shoulders. She grooved to the beat, and he pulled her down. Johnny dipped her, and when she was standing straight again, danced in a circle around him. They came together once more with the hip motion, and Johnny sank lower and lower as the music stopped, and a knew song began.

I got the impression it was called _Love Man._

Johnny stayed with Penny for a beat, then moved to someone else, and then to another person. He made his way to my end of the room, and jumped right to Billy, who turned abruptly, startled by his Cousin's sudden appearance.

"Yo, Cuz," Johnny began in greeting, "What's she doing here?" He questioned, nodding at me. Under the harsh lights of the party, Johnny's skin glistened with sweat, no doubt from dancing. Somewhere between his performance at the party and now he'd ditched his bowtie and suspenders in favor of opening three or four buttons on his white dress shirt. Johnny towered above me. From my vantage point, I could easily see the defined muscles on his chest, the tan skin that was smooth and lacking the hair some men had on their chests. It would have made a lesser girl swoon, where I only wanted to.

It wasn't much of a high ground.

Billy grinned up at him. "She came with me. She's with me," He said, almost like he couldn't believe it himself. I didn't get it, I wasn't anything special. But I didn't want Billy to get in trouble, so I try to help.

"I carried a Watermelon," I tell Johnny, though I don't sound very sure of it myself. Johnny gave Billy a cold look, and walked away from us. Billy shrugged at his Cousin's odd display of behavior. "I _carried_ a _Watermelon?"_ I mutter under my breath. What a _stupid_ thing to say! I wanted Johnny to like me for some reason, but now whatever shot I had of it was gone.

I stood on the edge of the room watching him dance, thinking that I could never do something like that. That I probably never would.

* * *

 **Hi! Me again! I know the chapters are kind of short right now, but that's only because I start a new one every time the perspective changes. It feels odd to me to change POV I'm the middle of the chapter. The reason this is that this story was originally going to be told from only Johnny's perspective. But he isn't in a lot of the movie, and I wanted to do the whole thing, so pretty much any scene from the movie with Johnny in it will be told from his perspective. Unless I think it's a really important part, like the Hungry Eyes part, for which I have both their POVs**

 **If you're looking for more of Baby's thoughts, I'm going to be starting Exerts From The Way I Feel With You, which tells the story mostly from Baby's point of view, or from the perspective of some more minor characters. Like, what was Billy thinking the night that Baby found him with the Watermelons on that bridge? What was the thought process when Neil walked into the Dance Studio to find Baby and Johnny 'Dancing'? How much did Lisa actually know about what was going on with Baby?**

 **Anyway, that isn't up yet, but it will be soon. Until then, sit back and read!**


	6. Watermelons And Love Man

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_.**

Chapter Five

POV Johnny

Watermelons And Love Man

* * *

Billy was standing on the edge of the room, talking with a girl I'd never seen before. Young, pretty, dressed nice. Too nice for this joint. She must've been one of the guests, which was insanely against the rules. What had Billy been thinking?

I jump over to him. Billy jumped as if he'd been struck with a live wire. "Yo, Cuz," I said, glancing at the girl, "What's she doing here?" I got a closer look at her now. She was a tiny girl, practically skin and bones. Her hair was a mass off brown curls, and I now recognized her to be the girl who'd been sawed in half a few minutes ago. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. Her dress was a striped periwinkle, and she wore pink ballet flats. She was beautiful, but it was a girlish beauty.

Billy grinned, "She came with me. She's with me," He said. I think he was still in shock that a guest wanted to come here with him, even though she wasn't Billy's type, though very pretty.

"I carried a Watermelon," The girl said. She sounded like she didn't know what she'd gotten into, or like she really didn't understand how she ended up at this party. I walked away. If Billy wanted to risk getting fired, so be it.

Penny and I got in line, where couples had split into two columns. One danced between the two, and then the next, and so on it went until it was our turn.

Penny and I stepped down the column, doing the Cuban/Soul mixture we'd been teaching the staff kids. I shuffle down to the end of the line, catching sight of the girl Billy brought. She bounced slightly to the music. She didn't know how to dance, I realized.

A crazy idea popped into my head, that maybe I should show her a bit. Teach her how the other side of life did things. It might amuse me for the rest of the song, and she would at least have one experience of really living. Besides, it would be fun to corrupt a girl as innocent as this by dancing with her in a way that looked like public sex.

What the hell, I had nothing better to do.

I walk over to the girl, and her light smile fades into something like fear. I knew I could be imposing, but this girl looked terrified. I beckon to the girl, a sly smirk taking position on my face. _Your turn, little girl._ The girl glanced at Billy, and I grabbed her hands and lead her out to the floor. I almost felt guilty, not even giving her a chance to decline. The thought left my head a moment later, replaced with thoughts of amusement of corrupting one of the Daughters like this. She looked again, and Billy shrugged.

"Bend your knees," I tell her, gesturing to my own, "Bend your knees," I say again, and put my hands on her shoulders, using a little pressure, "Down." I move my hips in a circular motion, steadily rocking to the beat. The girl copied it. Her motion wasn't bad, but she was being distracted by the others, captivated. I doubted she'd ever been in a place like this before. I point to my eyes, drawing her attention, "Here. Watch. Watch my eyes,"

She's better now, as she watches me, "Good," I tell her. She was getting the hang of this one, so I decided to show her another. "That's better," I say, as I hold her to me for a few beats, my hand on her waist. She was skinny beyond belief.

"Good. Now roll this way," I suggest, doing a different motion, dropping my shoulders more. "Now, watch," We continue with the motion again. I set my hand on her waist again, and draw towards her. It almost went fine, but she missed a beat. Maybe a different method. "Hold on," I ask.

I take a step back, but keep my hand on her waist, pulling her in slower this time. No mistakes so far. I hold the distance, and set my other hand on her hip. Smiling at her, I nod, pulling her arms around my neck. _Go on, I got you, gonna knock you all night 'cause Baby, I'm a love man_ I mouth to her. The girl grinned.

We sway to the beat together, and I dip her once, then twice. With a smirk, I continued to mouth the lyrics, _I'm just a love man, good old man. I'm just a love man, fancy man,_ The girl, whose name I didn't know, smiled at my antics, leaving a satisfied feeling in me. I guide her arms back around my neck, which now that I thought about it was kind of gross, since it was slick with sweat. Nonetheless, she clung to me while we rocked to the music. My arms find their way to her waist again. I felt our hip bones pressing together as we moved to the beat. As the music ended, I slip away from her, twirling her, and as she spun, melting into the crowd.

I'd never taught a guest to dance like _that_ before. She wasn't bad. It almost made me want go back and show her more.


	7. Wigs

**I do not own** ** _Dirty Dancing_** **.**

Chapter Six

POV Baby

Wigs

* * *

"Ladies, join our hair raising wig show! Try Sandra Dee, Jackie Kennedy, or Elizabeth Taylor's Cleopatra wig,"

I grabbed the Cleopatra wig. Most of the girls wanted to see how they would look as someone famous. Not me. I was only trying on this one wig. It was so reminiscent of my Sister's hair. I didn't want to look famous. I just wanted to look normal. To see what could have been if I hadn't been cursed with these infernal curls.

"My God, it's Cleopatra. I feel like such an asp," The Comedian teased another woman, also trying on the Cleopatra wig. Shortly after walking away from the table, he called into the megaphone, "Attention, teens by the pool, we have Calisthenics, then, on the West porch, we have a Symposium by Rabbi Morris Sherman on The Psychology Of Insult Comedian!"

"You look ten years younger," Penny said to Mrs. Schumacher, walking down to the end of the table. The wig wasn't bad, I decided. I just didn't look like myself wearing it. The curls were a part of me, weather I liked it or not.

"So I say, ask not what your Waiter can do for you, but what you can do for your Waiter," Robbie said, commenting on Lisa's Jackie Kennedy wig. "You know, if tips keep up, I'll have enough for my Alpha Romeo," He boasted, attempting to impress her. Romance the Daughters, as Max had said.

Lisa turned to him. "That's my favorite car," She said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes so hard I thought I could hear them. Lisa was totally oblivious to Robbie's real nature, and though I didn't really know him either, I knew that he wasn't the nicest person. He'd taunted Johnny about how he couldn't date the Daughters. Robbie was a player if I was right. He wouldn't care about Lisa. But, Lisa would ignore me if I said anything, so I guess I'd just have to let it be for now.

I see Penny staring coldly at Robbie and Lisa. I wondered why, but was distracted, because Johnny, the man who danced with me last night, came up to her. "Ladies, you look very lovely," He said. I pulled the wig off almost after he appeared, hoping he would see me, recognize me. I stared at him, heart beating a little faster. Did he like me too? Was that why he danced with me last night?

"Baby, would you cover for me tonight? Tell Mommy and Daddy I went to lie down," Lisa asked. I still stare at Johnny, barely paying her any attention. Desire filled me.

"Oh, where are you going?" I ask, still not paying any attention to her. Johnny was quite the distraction.

"To the golf course," She answered, running a brush through her black locks. "There's a pretty view from the first tee." Lisa pulled off the wig, and stood up, leaving me at the table alone.

"Thanks," I heard Johnny mutter to Penny. He closed his binder, and kissed her cheek, walking off. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe they _were_ a couple, or thinking about getting back together.

For some reason, I stood up and walked over to Penny, staring at her. She was so beautiful, with her blonde hair and tan skin, long legs and torso. I could see why Johnny would like her, if indeed they were a couple.

I didn't know what to say to her. Then I remember how Max said she was a Rockette, and decided to ask her, "So, you were really a Rockette?" Penny gave a small nod, but didn't look up, "I think you're a wonderful Dancer," I tell her.

"Yeah, well my Mother kicked me out when I was 16," She explained bitterly, not looking up from her work, "I've been dancing ever since. It's the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway,"

"I envy you," I tell her. This was, perhaps, the wrong thing to say. The Rockette snorted, like I didn't know anything about her, and closed her suitcase, stalking away. What did I do to upset her?


	8. You're What?

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_.**

Chapter Seven

POV Johnny

You're What?

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. The one I'd danced with at the staff party.

I didn't really know why, which was driving me nuts. The girl was a guest, forbidden fruit. And besides, she didn't seem like anything special. Just a girl that Billy had brought along.

A sigh left my lungs. I needed to get that girl out of my head. No good would come of me entertaining those kinds of thoughts, which would be exactly what happened if I didn't get her out of my head. She was a guest, and people would only get hurt.

There was a small noise. It came from behind one of the tree's I'd been walking by, in an effort to clear my head. I stopped. It came again, louder this time, recognizable as a woman's sob. I peer around the tree.

"Penny?" I gasp. My friend sat against the tree, knees pulled into her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks, causing her makeup to run. She sobbed again. I knelt down beside her and pulled her to my chest. Her tears soaked through my shirt. "What happened?"

Her body shook with every sob. Fresh tears ran down her face, dripping onto my shirt. Penny sobbed again, a hopeless wail escaping her mouth. She buried herself deeper into my embrace, which I tightened. "It's okay," I reassure her, "You can tell me," She shook her head. "Penny, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong,"

"Johnny, I'm pregnant," She said.

I gape at her, my best friend since childhood was having a baby. My brain couldn't comprehend this. "You're _what?"_ At my words, she sobbed again. I'd just upset her more. I pull her closer to me. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I just found out yesterday," She sobbed, "I finally worked up the courage to tell Robbie today, and..." A sob overcame her. I could guess what happened. Robbie was a snake. He'd gotten Penny to go out with him, and lead her to believe he was in love with her in order to get sex. He hadn't planned on her having feelings for him. When she told him, he left her, and broke Penny's heart.

"What did he do, Penny?" I ask, fury filling me.

"Oh, Johnny, he doesn't even believe it's _his_."

I swallowed nervously. I'd have to kill Robbie later, but right now Penny needed me. Max wouldn't employ Penny if he knew she was pregnant, it was too risky. And besides, this kid would ruin Penny's career. Dancing made her happy, and though it wasn't always steady work, it payed well. But if she was pregnant, she couldn't dance when she started showing. And she couldn't work if she had a baby to take care of. Her dancing was over if she kept it, and if she did, she had no way to make income.

Penny either needed to get rid of her baby, or find someone who was both willing and able to take care of her until she could dance again. I would do it in a heartbeat, but I didn't have the means to do so, and Penny would never ask me to. She wouldn't let me, even if I could. "Do you want it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No."

I nod, and ask, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to get rid of it, don't I?" Penny asked. I nod. "Max will fire me if he finds out. It costs $250 for the procedure. None of us make that much on such short notice, even on a good month. And Robbie won't help. I already asked. Billy says that one of the Counselors knows a Doctor. He can make it one day next week, but the price..." I nod in understanding.

"It's going to be okay," I reassure her, though I can't be sure of that. But it's what she needs to hear, so I say it anyway. I had no idea what's going to happen. And it terrified me.


	9. Kitchen Tears

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_.**

Chapter Eight

POV Baby

Kitchen Tears

* * *

The party that night was held in the gazebo. I still couldn't get my mind off Johnny. It didn't help that he was dancing right in front of me. He looked nice tonight, wearing a white suit. Mr. Kellerman came up to my family, who stood against the gazebo railing, rather than take part in the dancing. "Aren't you dancing, Doc?" Max asked, as if wondering the same thing I had been. Why wasn't I dancing?

Because I don't know how, I think. Because Johnny hadn't asked me.

"We're waiting for a Waltz," My Mother answered.

Max gave an "Ah," In understanding.

The woman dancing with Johnny giggled, "Hi, Max. Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off?" The woman wore a glittering black dress, which was exceedingly low cut, leaving her ample breasts spilling out of the neckline. How could anyone have that much cleavage? Her hair was a mass of dark curls. She was middle aged, but judging by the cut of her dress and the way she was staring at Johnny, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself and everyone else she could be twenty forever.

I felt an overwhelming urge to call her a tramp, but that would only get me in trouble. Besides, it wouldn't help my situation with Johnny, and it wasn't like he was telling her to go away. Through the sexy Cha-Cha, it almost looked like he was encouraging her. But I didn't understand why he would. Maybe he had to dance with her, like the Waiters had to romance us.

"You look great, Vivian," Max called. I stare at the woman enviously, not for looks, but for being in Johnny's arms. A spot I myself burned to be in. "Terrific." The woman traced a finger down Johnny's jaw flirtatiously. She clearly didn't want dance lessons. What disappointed me more, was that he wasn't doing anything to stop her advances. "It's Vivian Pressman," Max muttered to my Father, "One of the Bungalow Bunnies. That's what we call the women who stay here all week long. The husbands only come up on weekends. Moe Pressman's a big card player. He'll join our game," Max called out to Vivian, "Moe coming up on Friday?"

"Friday," She answered.

"He's away a lot," Max said, "I know. The hardship."

Neil walked up to Johnny and pulled him away from Vivian, hoping to have words with him. A brief, albeit pleasant, sense of relief washed over me at their sudden distance. However, it didn't last long, as Vivian soon closed the distance. "Um... where's Penny?" Neil questioned in a demanding voice. "Everybody's been asking for her," He told Johnny.

Johnny looked nervous for a second. Then his demeanor shifted to what could only be described as 'H _ow dare you question me?'_ "What do you mean 'Where's Penny?' She's taking a break. She _needs_ a break," Johnny said coolly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Where _was_ Penny? There was clearly more to this than her needing a break.

"As long as it's not an all night break," Neil said bitterly. He walked over to me. "Come on, doll," Neil put his arm around my shoulder. I feel an instantaneous discomfort. "Let's take a walk," No matter how much I disliked it, Neil wouldn't take no for an answer. So together we walked out to the lake.

A cool wind came from off the lake, and in an effort to conserve heat, I huddled closer into my pale blue, knit cardigan. I have no doubt that Neil would've pulled me closer if he knew I was cold, but I didn't want him to come any closer. I just wanted to get away from him.

"I love to watch your hair blowing in the breeze," Neil said, playing with one of my many curls. God, could he be any more creepy? Neil leaned closer, as if to smell my hair. Gross! I shift at the last minute to avoid his getting any closer than necessary.

"Maybe my Parents are looking for me," I say, in an effort to get away from him. Neil made me feel so uncomfortable. It was a sensation I'd never felt before. It was almost fear. I felt so nervous around him that I could hardly stand it. I wanted to put as much distance between him and I as possible.

"Baby, don't worry," He said casually, doing nothing to ease my nervousness, "If they think you're with me, they'll be the happiest Parents at Kellerman's," _How conceited,_ I think, "I have to say it. I'm known as the catch of the county," He bragged, trying yet again to impress me.

"I'm sure you are," I answered, hoping to get this overwith. His being the catch of the county didn't change the fact that I hated his guts.

"Last week, I took a girl away from Jamie, the Lifeguard," He started, as if believing I cared about such escapades, "And he said to her, right in front of me, 'What does _he_ have, that I _don't_ have?' And _she_ said, 'Two hotels,'" I fake laugh. I don't point out that nobody wanted a boyfriend who left a girl in less than a week and started flirting with someone else, or one who could only talk about past exploits.

The leaves rustle. "Robbie, I don't hear an apology," Lisa said, limping out from the woods, carrying a broken high heel. Robbie follows her our of the brush. I guess her date hadn't gone so well. She was adjusting her sweater, which had fallen down her shoulder. Or been pushed. Had Robbie gotten fresh with Lisa?

"Go back to Mommy and Daddy and keep listening, Lisa. Maybe you'll hear one in your dreams," He told her bitterly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Baby," Neil said, "Sometimes, in this world, you see things you don't wanna see," I look away from him, not believing I'd put up with his crap for so long. How could I get away? "You hungry?" He asked. I shrug, "Come on," He said, taking me over to the kitchens.

* * *

"So, Baby, what do you want?" Neil asked, leading me into the kitchens. I stand behind him, glancing curiously at my surroundings. "You can have anything you want. Brownie, some milk, left over rice pudding," As Neil spoke, I caught sight of someone curled up in the darkness, quietly sobbing. They looked up at me, and I saw a glint of blonde hair. Penny. She glanced up from her sobs in fear of me, at the sway I held over what could happen to her in the next few moments. Silently, she begged me to keep quiet.

 _Neil walked up to Johnny and pulled him away from Vivian, hoping to have words with him. A brief, albeit pleasant, sense of relief washed over me at their sudden distance. However, it didn't last long, as Vivian soon closed the distance. "Um... where's Penny?" Neil questioned in a demanding voice. "Everybody's been asking for her," He told Johnny._

 _Johnny looked nervous for a second. Then his demeanor shifted to what could only be described as **'How dare you question me?'** "What do you mean 'Where's Penny?'? She's taking a break. She **needs** a break," Johnny said coolly._

If Neil caught her, she would get in trouble. She was supposed to be working. Neil's voice pulled me out of my daze, "Beets, left over Cabbage roll, fruit salad. Sweet Gherkins?" He inquired, turning to face me. I look back to him so he doesn't see Penny.

I rapidly think of an excuse to leave the kitchens. I needed to tell someone about Penny, or Neil might come back and find her. "Oh, Neil, look. I'm sorry, I'd better go check on Lisa," It's not much of an excuse, but I think it's good enough to get us out of here before he sees Penny.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I insist.

Together we walked out. Neil stopped, and groaned, burrying his face in his hand. I glance to him, and he looked up, almost ashamed. "Ah, Baby? Do you think you could make it back on your own? I actually just remembered that I have some arrangements to make for tomorrow night. I'm sorry,"

Freedom! "Of course, Neil. It's fine. You can go," I tell him, trying not to shout from joy.

The minute he was out of sight, I ran back to the gazebo. Who should I talk to? Who wasn't going to tell anyone if I said where she was? I saw Billy, leaning against the railing of the gazebo, fiddling with an extra 45. Billy would know what to do. I dart up to him, "Billy," I whisper.

Billy turned to me, surprised at my sudden appearance, "What?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I found Penny crying in the kitchens," I tell him.

Billy's face shifted into a panic. "Wait here," He instructed. Billy then darted out into the dance floor, looking for Johnny.

* * *

 **For those few of you who are reading this- do not be afraid to write me a review! I welcome them! I want to know what you think of this so far!**

 **Also, for those who may not have realized it yet, I am very meticulous about being as true to the movie as possible. I put down dialogue word for word, clothing, choreography, small actions. One example already seen in my having Johnny mouth along to the last few lyrics of _Love Man._ Some of you may not have noticed that, some may have, but I did, so it is in here.**

 **So therefore, in this fic, you may catch one or two lines of dialogue in a scene that did not appear to be in the movie. I assure you, any scene from the movie has been written here as meticulously as possible. If a line of dialogue in a movie scene is one you do not recognize, I assure you, it is in the movie, or a deleted/extended scene. I am certain of this, my DVD player is very sound sensitive.**

 **And again, I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

 **TheLovelyBallroomGeek**


	10. Penny's Problems

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_**

Chapter Nine

POV Johnny

Penny's Problems

* * *

Billy scrambled around the me and woman I was dancing with, trying to get my attention. His face was painted in terror and urgency. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Johnny," He hissed.

"What?" I ask. It was never a good idea to interrupt these women. They could overhear something, or report me to Max. Billy pulls me further from the woman I'm currently dancing with. "Hold on," I tell her.

"One of the guests found Penny crying in the kitchens," He said. I stop. A guest found her? That couldn't be good. I needed to get her out of there.

I look back at the woman. "I'm sorry, ma'am, you'll have to excuse me," The woman nodded in disappointment. Billy and I dash out of the gazebo, towards the kitchens. The girl who I danced with last night follows us. That one, the one who I couldn't get out of my head. With a start, I realize that she must've been the one to discover Penny. But she didn't need to be around for this. "Why's she here?" I ask Billy.

"I brought her in case Neil comes back," Billy answers.

Tonight the girl was wearing a loose fitting white dress, and a pale blue cardigan. She looked beautiful. I inwardly groan. I _had_ to stop thinking about her. Nothing good would come from it. It was a fleeting moment of curiosity, not even a crush yet, and it would go away soon. But if Max could read minds, he'd already have sent me packing. I didn't even know this girl's name.

"Penny just doesn't think," I remark. She should know better than to sit down in the kitchens and have a good cry. Though I could understand why she wanted to. Especially after the Hell Robbie had put her through.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?" Billy asked. I didn't know how to answer that. Penny was desperate. Sometimes desperate people did stupid things.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, "What's the matter with her?" The three of us step over the chain link border on the sidewalk.

I say nothing, straightening my jacket. This girl had no business being here. Billy answered anyway, "She's knocked up, Baby," Baby? Was that her name? What kind of name was Baby, I question. It was probably just a nickname.

"Billy!" I scold. This girl could report us. She didn't need to know Penny was pregnant. She didn't even need to be here.

"What's he gonna do about it?" Baby asked Billy.

I turn to her. "What's he gonna do about it?" I repeat in indignation. It was then that I realized, she used 'he'. Not 'they' or ' the Father'. He. Baby wasn't talking to both of us, she was just talking to Billy. So she thought I got Penny pregnant. "Oh, it's _mine_ , right? Right away, you think it's mine," I spat bitterly. Everyone thought Penny and I were sleeping together. They never took time to consider for even a second that we weren't.

"But I thought that-" I walk away from her. She was just like the rest of them. Just as bad, just as presumptuous. This was why it was a bad idea to have a crush on her.

The second we stepped into the kitchens, I could hear Penny's sobs. I strode down the aisle, looking around for her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor. I knelt down next to Penny. Upon seeing me, she sat up. Her eyes had gone red from crying, and her makeup had started to run.

"It's okay. It's okay," I put my arms around her, and Penny buried her head in my chest. Softly, I stroke her long blonde tresses. "Johnny's here. Johnny's here. It's okay, it's okay," I reassure her. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you," Penny sobbed into my shirt, "We've gotta go," I tell her. Penny curled her arms around my neck, and I picked her up. She was practically skin and bones. I could feel her ribs and shoulder blades through her skin. "Just hold on. Just hold on. Good girl. Good girl,"

* * *

All four of us head over to the storage facility where the staff hold their parties. I set Penny down on the couch, while Billy and Baby went to grab a blanket for her, and a bottle of booze.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask Penny, while Billy and Baby entered the room, "You're in trouble, you talk to me, I'll take care of it," Billy handed me the blanket, and sat down to poor the drinks. "You should've come to me in the first place," I wrap it around her shoulders.

"Forget it, Johnny, I'm not taking what's left of your salary," Penny argues.

"Penny, that's _my_ business," I tell her.

"And besides, it wouldn't be enough," She insists. Billy handed her the alcohol. She sobbed again, "Oh, God, it's hopeless,"

"Don't say that," The girl, who Billy called Baby, said. She didn't understand that not all of us lead charmed, sheltered lives, "There's got to be a way to work it out," She told us optimistically.

Penny looked up, "Baby? Is that your name? Well, you know what, _Baby?_ You don't know shit about my problems," She said bitterly. I threw back the rest of the booze with a swallow.

"I told her," Billy admitted guiltily.

Penny groaned, "Jesus, Billy! Now she's going to run and tell her little management boyfriend, and we _all_ get fired! Why not sky write it?" She questioned, her voice full of venom, "'Penny got knocked up by Robbie the creep!'"

"Robbie?!" The girl exclaimed.

I stand up, Billy following me. I start, "Look-" But Billy cut me off.

"No, Baby! Baby," He walked over to her. I hoped what Billy had to say worked. All three of us needed this job. We had to keep her from telling Neil. I doubted she would, but none of us could risk it. Quickly, Billy began to explain the situation to her, "One of the Counselors knows a Doctor. A real MD, just traveling to Newpulse for one day next week. We can get her an appointment, but it costs $250,"

Baby looked over to us. "But if it's Robbie, there's no problem," She said. This girl didn't understand. Not everyone had a rich Daddy. "I _know_ he has the money. I'm sure, if you tell him-"

"He _knows_ ," Penny told her, cutting her off. Baby said nothing. This girl was naive. She believed everyone had a kind heart, rather than that there were those of us out there who simply didn't give a shit. Penny shook her head, and laughed at her naivety, "Go back to your playpen, Baby,"


	11. Robbie

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Ten

POV Baby

Robbie

* * *

Robbie set a bagel down on the table with a thud. "And just where do you get off, telling me what's right?"

"Well, you can't just leave her!" I try to explain. For the past ten minutes I'd been trying to get Robbie to help Penny. No dice. "I mean-"

He shook his head at me, "I didn't blow a Summer hauling toasted bagels just to bail out some little chick who probably balled every guy in the place," In listening to him, the water glass I'd been filling overflowed. The water spilled onto the white tablecloth, darkening the fabric, "A little precision, please, Baby," He criticized.

I didn't understand how he couldn't help Penny. She was alone, and scared, and this was his fault. People need to fix their own mistakes. This one had two parties, and Penny couldn't fix it without Robbie. But I was rapidly learning just how cruel Robbie Gould could be. This was the person my Sister was dating, I think in disgust.

Robbie continued his argument. "Some people count, some people don't," He said. The Waiter pulled out a battered copy of _The Fountainhead_. "Read it. I think it's a book you'll enjoy, but make sure you return it, I have notes in the margin," He told me.

I stepped closer to him, closer than I wanted to be, but I needed it for effect, "You make me sick," I whisper. "Stay away from me, stay away from my Sister, or I'll have you fired," Smiling sweetly, I dump the water pitcher on his crotch, and walk away, furious.

* * *

There was one person I could ask to help. My Father. As usual, I found him on the golf course, practicing his putting. "Daddy," I call out.

"You know, if your Mother ever leaves me, it'll be for Arnold Palmer," He laughs, gesturing to Mom. All I had was his divided attention right now.

"Daddy, someone's in trouble," I say, not wanting to refer to who. I did not want to have to fess up to asking my Father to give me abortion money for a woman I barely knew.

"Besides your Mother?" He said jokingly, as my Mother missed again. She looked up, ready to snap at him. "No, you're over-correcting, Marje," He advised in an effort to not make her too mad.

I continue with my subject. If he said no, I didn't know what I would do. "And you always told me if someone was in trouble, I should try to help." My Father nodded. "Could you loan me $250?"

Now _that_ got me his undivided attention. My Father's face shifted into panic, "Are you alright, Baby? W- are you in some kind of trouble?" My Father asked nervously.

"No, no! It's not me," I insist, "Could you loan it to me?"

"It's a lot of money, Baby. What's it for?" He asked.

I swallowed. I would have to lie. Just then, my Mother remarked, "Baby, stand up straight," I adjust my posture to please her.

"I can't tell you," I say, "It- it's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't,"

"You always said you could tell me anything," My Father said, still hoping for an answer.

The words feel stuck in my throat, "I can't tell you this," I admit. He would be ashamed of me, I know he would. That is why he can never know.

"It's not illegal, is it?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. I swallow nervously.

"No, Daddy," I said, making it look like I could've believe he was asking. Because I was the good one. The one who never lied.

"That was a stupid thing to ask," He admitted, though in reality, it was _very_ illegal. He put an arm around me, and kissed my forehead, "Forgive me. I'll have it for you before dinner,"

"Is everything alright?" My Mother asked, having walked over from her portion of the putting green.

"Fine," My Father answered with a smile.

I tell him, "Thanks," And head back to the cabin, awaiting the moment when I had the money and could get it to Penny.


	12. Help

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Eleven

POV Johnny

Help

* * *

Penny and I swayed slowly together at the staff party, to the song _Stay_. If we didn't get this solved, she'd be leaving here soon. To make matters worse, even if we had been able to come up with the money, the only available date was next week Thursday, the night of the Sheldrake. No one was available to fill in. So even if we could pay, if she got the abortion, we both would get fired.

At the door, I see Baby. She was wearing a black and white striped sleeveless shirt that had a high neckline, and knee length blue jean shorts. She stood on tip toes, looking around, and upon spying whatever she was looking for, carefully shuffled further into the room so as to not bump into any of the other couples. She still looked very uncomfortable in here, just not so much as before.

Baby came up to us, and tapped Penny on the shoulder to get our attention. She stepped into a more secluded corner, where Billy had been dancing with Jenna. They stopped when they saw Baby. Penny and I walked over, following her. What could Baby have to say to us? She'd done her bit last night, and had no reason to be here.

Baby handed an envelope to Penny. "There's money," She said.

"You mean Robbie?" Asked Penny in disbelief. For a second I can't believe that she would be so selfless as as to help people like us. That she would just give the money away, no strings attached. And then I realized the truth, that these people had money that could be just thrown away. She had probably asked Daddy.

The girl smiled and shook her head, "No, you were right about him." I sipped my Coke. I was right. Her Father must have given it to her. Real bravery, there.

This one little act of her giving money to Penny made me dislike Baby. Don't get me wrong, I had a crush on her. But this one act made me feel like a charity. It made me think of her as no different on the inside than the other women that came here.

"Then where'd you get it?" Penny asked, still not putting two and two together.

"You said you needed it," Baby told her, still not revealing anything.

Penny looked at me, and beamed, "Is this kid for real?" She asked, staring happily down at the envelope. Even if we couldn't use it the way intended, it could still help out a lot.

"Yeah, it takes a real saint to ask _Daddy_ ," I spat. Baby looked away, confirming what I said. She was a spoiled little rich girl. All she had to do for that money was ask. We had to work our assses off to make that kind of money.

Penny's smile faded. She was too kind hearted, and wouldn't want to use the money for a different purpose if it came from Baby's family. Right on cue, Penny handed Baby the envelope. "Thanks, Baby, but I can't use it," She said. Penny pulled me out to the dance floor again, not wanting to talk.

"What? What's the matter with you? You should _take_ the money," I insist. Even though Penny couldn't get an abortion, the money could still help us a lot. Baby never had to know.

I hear Billy explain to Baby. "I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. They do their act at the Sheldrake next Thursday night. It gets canceled, they lose this season's salary, next year's gig."

"What's the Sheldrake?"

"It's another hotel. Where they do their Mambo act," Billy answered.

"Can't someone else fill in?" Baby asked. I groan, and roll my eyes. She really didn't understand.

"No, Miss Fix It, somebody else _can't_ fill in," I spat, bitterness oozing from my voice. "Maria has to work all day, she can't learn the routines, and Jenna has to fill in for Penny. Everybody _works_ here." Joking, I suggest, "What, do you want to do it? You wanna take time out from Simon Says?" Baby looked away, submissive. Just like I thought. Only willing to go so far to help.

"Johnny," Penny scolded.

"It's not a _bad_ idea," Billy suggested. Baby looked at him like he'd lost his marbles.

"It was a _joke_ , Billy," I tell him. I did not want to teach a naive, rich Daddy's girl to dance the Mambo, especially one as complex as the Sheldrake. Beautiful as Baby was, she wouldn't take it seriously, and would make it a pain in my ass.

"She can move," He said, considering her for the job. I wanted to say that I wasn't sure one lesson on dirty dancing qualified as being able to move, but I think everyone in this room would take that as my being hypocritical. Besides, Billy wasn't wrong. Baby _could_ move. She had the potential, I'd seen it when I danced with her a few nights ago. But it wasn't a good idea for me to teach her.

" _No_ , it's the dumbest idea I ever _heard_ of," I insist. I knew I was being a bit harsh on Billy, but if Baby did this, it would be disastrous. For me, mostly. I was already thinking about her more than I should be. Spending hours with her every day wasn't going to help, it was going to make things worse. I needed to get Baby out of my head, not deeper in it.

"I can't even do the Merengue," Baby said, desperately attempting to stop this before it could go any farther. She didn't want any more part in this than I did. Yes, that was my escape.

"See-" I start, and then Penny cut me off.

"Johnny, you're a strong partner, you could lead _anybody_ ," She begged.

"But you heard her! She- she can't even do the Merengue," I say. Merengue was the easiest dance out there! You couldn't make a dance less complicated. Merengue was even easier than the One Step, which was just walking! If she couldn't do that, how would I teach her Mambo in a little more than a week? But they were already ganging up on me. "She can't do it. She _cannot_ do it,"

Baby glared at me. I guess she didn't like being told what to do, because at this point, she said, "I'm willing to learn, if you'll teach me. I don't have anything better to be doing," There went my one ally in this argument. _And_ any reason I had to dislike her. After this remark, she seemed ready and willing to do anything she could to help us. There went my hope of getting her out of my head by thinking she was no different than the other guests.

I groaned. Now even _she_ was siding against me. Penny looked at me, her last chance, "Please, Johnny," She said, "Do it for me,"

This was Penny's last chance. If we lost our jobs now, it was my fault. All I had to do was put my feelings for Baby aside, and teach her to dance. In roughly two weeks, I would never have to see her again. I hug Penny, and groan in defeat. "I'll do it," I say, "But _only_ for you,"

I turn to Baby, and give her a once over. She was still beautiful. I wanted her more than she knew. "Meet me here tomorrow morning. 10:00 sharp. _Don't_ be late." Baby nodded, and turned to walk out of the party.

Baby Houseman. The rich girl, who wanted to help us in any way she could. No matter how unrealistic. I got to teach her to dance. I got to spend hours every day, with a beautiful girl in my arms. A beautiful girl, who I had a crush on, and was nicer than anyone I've ever known.

I was completely screwed.


	13. Dance Lessons With Johnny

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing_.**

Chapter Twelve

POV Baby

Dance Lessons With Johnny

* * *

The next morning, I left for the storage facility at quarter to ten. As I crossed the bridge, I still couldn't get Johnny out of my head.

He'd made it plenty clear that he didn't like me. It was like he could hardly stand to be around me. But I was still attracted to him. It drove me nuts. It had to stop. Johnny hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me. How could I have a crush on someone like that?

Even though I knew he had no affectionate feelings for me, I couldn't help but have butterflies whenever I felt his gaze on me. Which was why I was so nervous about the dance lessons. I was certain he would realize that I had feelings for him. He would probably want to stop teaching me.

Johnny was waiting for me in the storage facility. It was devoid of people, save for Johnny and I. _So this was what it looked like when it wasn't being used for parties,_ I thought dryly

Johnny looked up upon my entering. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt, and black jeans. "You made it," He said, almost as if he was surprised I'd followed through on our agreement.

I shrug, "I said I would," He stepped nearer to me. I swallowed.

"What did you tell your Parents?"

I raise an eyebrow. Was he showing some concern? Or a passing curiosity? "I'm the trustworthy one. They think I'm taking an art class." He nodded to my response. What in the world was he thinking right now? "Does it matter?"

Johnny shrugged, "Not particularly," He stepped over to the record player, and turned it on. Johnny walked back over to me, "You start to dance on the two. Back with your right foot. Replace with your left, then you bring your right foot forward. Two, three, four." He looks at me, eyebrows raised in an unsaid _Understand?_ "Forward with your left, replace with the right, back with the left. That's your basic rhythm. You start going backwards. Our steps are the opposite. I go forward, you go back." I nod.

"You need to hold your frame. Understand?" I nod. "Your left hand goes at my shoulder. My right is on your waist. Your right hand is up, holding my left. Opposites," I nod at his analogy.

"Okay" I nod. Johnny took my hand in his. His skin was warm, generating heat even on a day warm like this. I set my hand on his shoulder. It was a bit of a reach, because Johnny was so much taller than me. He set his hand on my waist. Big hands, warm and strong. Mine were tiny compared to his. I could feel their strength. It radiated through my shirt to my skin, warmth carrying through the fabric. A chill ran down my spine as the music started.

* * *

For about the tenth time today, I stepped on Johnny's foot. I knew I was supposed to start on the two, I did. But you wouldn't think that if you saw me dancing. I couldn't find the two in the music, and Johnny was making me nervous.

It felt like he was going to ream me out for every little mistake. He had quickly grown frustrated with me since we started, groaning and shouting when I messed up, even though I'd never done any of these dances before. It made me want to jump out of my skin, or hide, or cower in the corner. I wanted to impress him, however irrationally. I didn't want him to yell at me, I was even afraid of him yelling at me. To make matters worse, whenever I wasn't terrified he would shout, or being yelled at, I was still attracted to him. Paradoxically, irrationally attracted to Johnny.

I wasn't afraid he would hurt me, I knew he wouldn't. I had just never taken the yelling well. It always scared me. My Parents only ever had to do it once before I could fix my mistake. But this was something I hadn't figured out how to fix.

 _"No!"_ He groaned, yet again. Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. I could tell by the look on his face, he was regretting agreeing to do this.

"Oh, sorry!" I say nervously, "Sorry!"

Johnny turned away from me, to the record player. He quickly reset the mechanism, "You _don't_ step on the one. You've got to start on the two. Find the two, you understand?"

In a half baked effort to stifle his anger at me, I tell him again, "I told you, I never did any of these dances before," Those words had been said at least twice previous today, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. But I wasn't about to let Penny down, not after I'd agreed to help her.

Johnny turned back to me, and strode over, "Now, it's one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." I nodded at his reminder, quietly muttering the count to myself. Johnny set his hand on my hip, and took my open hand for the frame, "Now, the music starts, you don't dance till the two. Got it?"

"Yes," I assured him, as the music started. Our hands dropped, preparing for the steps.

I was still nervous, and before we started, Johnny attempted to calm me, "Relax, relax. Breathe," He reminded me, as he took my arms into frame, "Frame," Involuntarily, I started to move my foot, "Nope," He said, catching my mistake before I did.

I drop my foot, only to move it again a few seconds later, when we came to the two. Four measures pass correctly. "Again," He reminded me. In another few seconds, I can hear the two coming, and again, move my foot too early, effectively crushing Johnny's toe under my foot. "Ow," He hissed.

I wait for Johnny to say something, for the yelling to start, but it doesn't. He just looked at me and sighed, saying, "Maybe we should try something different,"

I wondered what that meant.

* * *

Apparently when Johnny said 'something different,' he meant having me hold the frame, while I did the basic rhythm over and over again, and he fixed any mistakes.

I was hating every second of it. Didn't he know the meaning of fun?

"Two, three four. Two, three, four." I feel a tap on my spine, and straightened, knowing what he wanted after being given that signal so many times. "Don't lean back," In order to compensate for leaning back, I almost end up slouching. Immediately, Johnny pressed a palm into my stomach to keep me straight. Under normal circumstances, I probably would've fainted at his doing that. "Lifting up. Two, three, four," There is a tap on my shoulders, and I have to hold in my groan. "Shoulders down. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four." I dropped a step, and stopped. I needed a break. Thirty seconds, just to catch my breath. I pushed Johnny's hand away from me, and pulled down my shirt, which had been riding high with the activities he was having me do. I straightened, and took at deep breath.

Johnny sighed again. He was fast tiring of this. "Again! Now, concentrate! And..."

Johnny kept me there for hours and hours. But finally, I got the basic rhythm right. By the end, I could hardly see through my sweat, and was unable to catch my breath. The first thing I was going to do when I got back was shower.

Johnny glanced at his watch, and finally said those blessed words. "We're done for the day,"

With a sharp nod, I turned away from the Dancer, and walked out the door and down the steps. Away from Johnny. But a triumphant thought filled my head; I had made progress today.

* * *

"Don't put your heel down," He said, watching my every movement. Now that I had the steps down, he was having me work on nitpicky stuff, like dancing on the toe. Johnny demonstrated the rockstep again, his heel staying off the ground the whole time. I repeat the motion, and my heel stayed off the floor. Yet, right on cue, Johnny went, "Don't put your heel down!"

He repeated the step again. I couldn't believe him. My heel had never touched the floor! "I _didn't!_ I-"

Johnny cut me off before I could properly defend myself. "You stay on the toe!" I rolled my eyes. Knowing I thought he was being too harsh, he started again, "Just listen to me. The steps _aren't enough. Feel_ the music,"

* * *

"It's not on the one. It's not the Mambo. It- it's a feeling. A heartbeat," Johnny pressed his palm into his chest in order to demonstrate the so called heartbeat, "Ga-gung, ga-gung," He said softly, tapping two fingers against his chest, presumably to his own heartbeat.

He was trying to get me to feel the beat again. This time using a heartbeat as an analogy. I put a hand to my sternum, and thumped my hand to the beat of the music. Johnny stared down at me. We tried to match our beats, unsuccessfully, "Ga-gung," He said again. I could see Johnny watching me, observing my every motion with an analytical gaze. I could see the gears in his head turning, calculating how to fix whatever I was doing wrong.

Sure enough, Johnny spoke again to point out the flaws. Only, this time, his voice was soft, gentle. It reminded me of exactly why I had liked him in the first place, why I still did. Because when he wanted to be, he was gentle, "Don't try so hard," He suggested. Johnny took my hand and set it on his chest, placing his own over mine. My hand felt small, almost tiny under his. Beneath his shirt, I could feel the lines of toned muscles in his chest, and under that, a heartbeat. Johnny's heart, beating strong and steady beneath my palm, "Ga-gung," Above my hand, I feel Johnny tapping his fingers to his heartbeat, "Ga-gung. Close your eyes," He suggested.

Immediately, I shut my eyes. His heart beats again, and I find that same rhythm. _Ga-gung. Ga-gung._ I started to tap along with the pulse of his heartbeat. Inadvertently, the rhythm came out of my mouth, "Ga-gung," I whispered.

I feel Johnny move, dancing to his own heartbeat. On cue, I follow, though my eyes remained closed. The moment felt special, forbidden almost. but I didn't want it to end, and it felt like if I kept my eyes closed, it would last longer. Johnny began to count, "Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Breathe," He suggested.

I guess I hadn't been breathing. In fact, I had almost wanted to faint. The best looking man I had ever seen just held my hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. My already massive crush on Johnny hadn't improved at all. I opened my eyes, hoping he hasn't guessed what I am thinking. I am greeted with his own blue grey eyes, staring down at me. They flit away in a moment, as he started counting again, "Two, three, four. Two, three, four..."

* * *

Today, Johnny and I were dancing in the dance studio, doors locked to keep visitors out. Right now, I was watching my feet to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. After the thing with his heartbeat, I had wanted to please him even more that usual. I wanted to keep him from yelling at me, so for now, I was watching my feet. Johnny reminded me, "Head up," He took his hand from my waist and pushed up my chin, brown eyes meeting blue once again. "Lock your frame. Lock it," He said as he shook my right arm. I attempted to lock it, unsuccessfully. Johnny reminded me again, louder this time, "Lock it!" In an instant, my partner pulled away. Touching his right hand to my forearm, he shouted, "Look, spaghetti arms!"

Johnny stepped back from me, and I prepared myself for the lecture that was coming. He gestures in front of himself, saying, " _This_ is my dance space." Next, he pulled my arms up to form a semi circle, "This is _your_ dance space. I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine. You've _gotta hold the frame,_ " Johnny insisted as he tapped my arm. The Dancer turned to Penny, who stood alone by the record player, "Again,"

Penny reset the record player at his request. He told me, "Frame," And I shifted my arms into closed position. Penny walked over from her spot at the record player, and moved my hand to Johnny's right shoulder. He took my hand, and before we start, she closed my fingers over his, next proceeding by stepping behind me and pressing a hand in my back to straighten my shoulders.

Simultaneously, the three of us dance together. I rock back, replace, and rock forward. Rock forward, replace, rock back. Penny remains behind me constantly, keeping me in the correct frame. I looked to my feet for a second, then back up at Johnny, straight into those captivating blue eyes.

I was still attracted to Johnny. I still hated it when he yelled at me, still was nervous around him like a schoolgirl with a crush when he didn't. I still hid my attraction to him, but wished to God I didn't have to. That he felt the same.

Before I had thought it was a bad thing, that I was attracted to Johnny.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

* * *

I was horrible at the turns. Each time I got dizzy and lost my balance. To make matters worse, we had been doing this for an hour waiting for me to get this right, to no avail. Which meant that the dizziness had not subsided. Johnny continued to attempt to correct my mistakes, time after time.

"Look at _me!_ Right at my eyes," He said, pointing at the blue orbs set in his skull, eyes that I found so fascinating, "Understand?" I nodded hastily, wanting to get this overwith as fast as possible.

Johnny spun me around once, and pointed to his eyes when I could see him. He repeated the motion the second time, but I was moving too fast, and ended up hitting my nose on his hand. Immediately, I recoiled, pressing a hand to my nose, "Ow!"

"Did I hurt you?" He asked urgently. For a moment I wonder why he seemed so concerned, so panicked at the thought of hurting me. If it bruised, I'd just tell my Parents I tripped. Everyone would believe me, clumsy little Baby. Why would he be so worried? Was it possible that he liked me, too?

I almost laugh at this thought. What a ridiculous notion.

I shook my head in answer. Sure, my nose hurt, but nothing was bleeding. I would be fine. "I'm fine. My _nose_ , on the other hand..." Johnny rolled his eyes at my comment, but I continue to speak, "I can still dance. Nothing's bleeding," I assure him, to which he nodded, still looking slightly shaken.

The moment is gone as quickly as it started, and we return to practicing the opening turn. Even before the turn, I messed up, Johnny fiercely correcting my grip before the turn. I knew this was going to be bad. Johnny spun me out, and I was pulled back in rapidly. But instead of meeting his hand in midair, my first drove right into Johnny's shoulder.

I knew what was going to happen even before it did. My hastily muttered apology, "I'm sorry," As usual, did nothing to prevent his wrath.

Johnny grabbed my hand, strong grip crushing the appendage. He held it there, much like he did with 'Spaghetti Arms,' Once again, I feel like an ashamed child. "You're not trying to hit my shoulder, Baby! You're trying to hit my hand! Get it right!" Forcefully, he pushed my fingers down.

I didn't even notice the guilt in his eyes the moment after he said it. Johnny regretted this comment, deeply. It was becoming a common theme, which I had begun noticing in his eyes, if not his expression, the guilt of shouting at me. Johnny hated yelling at me, this I knew.

But now, I was so upset that I didn't even notice.

I look away, as the overwhelming urge to cry filled me. No. I couldn't cry in front of Johnny. I couldn't show that kind of weakness to him. What would he think of me? I swallow the pain, and hold back the tears. It was like the song said.

Big girls don't cry.

* * *

 _Two, three, four. Two, three, four._

I could hear Johnny in the background, but I paid him no mind. Penny was teaching me for a while, showing me one part of the song that was intended solely for the female. Johnny was getting a break for a change. He looked on from across the room, sitting on a cushion, tapping a rhythm on the hard leather of his shoes. I could almost hear him thinking the count.

Actually, I was trying to pay him no mind. It wasn't actually working. Lately, he had gotten much nicer to me. But I suppose that came along with me getting better at the dancing, and giving him fewer and fewer reasons to yell at me. Only this felt felt different. There was more to it. There just had to be.

My train of thought diverted to Penny for a brief second. Our movements mirrored each other, her hands guiding mine. The Rockette pressured my right hand, and I moved said part in a slow semi circle, like she told me. Next, we repeated the motion with the other side, before I let myself think about Johnny again.

My crush had only gotten worse. At first, when I thought he hated me, even then my crush was bad. It hadn't improved now that I knew he didn't. The dancing had changed me, I'd noticed. I wasn't self conscious anymore, I woke up and I felt beautiful, and charismatic, and sexy. The dancing made me feel _good._ I'd started wearing makeup, stolen from my Sister, and wearing clothes I never would've had the courage to wear before.

It also helped that I thought that there was the slightest chance that doing that might get Johnny to notice me. And I knew Johnny to be completely oblivious to my attraction. I just hadn't expected him to respond to any of this. I hadn't been expecting any of the clothes and makeup and the change in attitude to actually _work_.

I look back to Penny. This time we move both hands, drawing a complete circle in midair, and separating. My motions copied Penny's, a second behind. Like her, I moved my hands to the back of my neck, and toyed with my curls for a moment, before letting them drop to my side.

That's right. I was contemplating wether or not Johnny Castle had a crush on me. He'd stopped yelling at me almost entirely, and when he did I knew he hated doing it. He even threw a smile my way on occasion. I'd caught him staring at me on numerous occasions. Even now, I could feel his gaze on me. Our goodbyes had gone from stiff 'see you's at the end of the day to something that seemed almost normal. And when he looked at me, it was with this look, a longing gaze that had me wondering what he was thinking. That was, until he went back to the serious Dance Instructor, looking like he'd only just remembered where he was.

Johnny shifted to lay on his side on the floor, leaning on his elbow, counting and counting, feet and hands tapping the rhythm against the floor. Penny and I repeat our motion. Right hand, left hand, circle, hair, down. Behind us, Johnny yawned.

Penny instructed me to shake out my arms after this exercise. I have no clue why, but I do it anyway. After that, she has me take the frame, with her, Penny leading, and do a few counts of the basic, and an underarm turn. Penny glanced at Johnny, grinning. He nodded, smiling lightly.

I wasn't sure if he had a crush on me. I thought he might, improbable as it was. But then, the only way to be sure was to ask him, which was not something I was going to do. For that to happen, I would have to admit my own feelings.

Penny handed me this flowy pink skirt. It came down to my knees, and the fabric looked very slightly sheer. I play with it a bit, swirling the skirt like I'm supposed to do on the walks with pivot turns. It looked about the right size, I note, pressing the top of the skirt to my hips and glancing to the mirror.

Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see. But something had changed in Johnny Castle these past few days. It was just a matter of wether or not I'd had anything to do with it.

* * *

Today was review. We were making last minute adjustments to what he'd taught me, to show that I knew the routine, and could accurately preform it. Johnny leaned against the mirror, watching me, about to preform a part in the middle that involved some walks, where I danced alone. Above his head, the sign atop the mirror loomed down at me, reading 'Don't step on the one!' Like some sort of sick joke.

Technically speaking, tonight was review. Yesterday, Johnny had informed me he'd be booked all day today, so that meant sneaking out of my room and into the dance studio around midnight. Now, when the rest of Kellerman's was dark, lights still shone out from the windows of the dance studio.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four..." Finally, my Teacher started to count, motioning for me to start. As I began, he continued to count. But his voice disappeared as I became lost in the music.

Rock, replace, forward. Rock, replace, back. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Toe, heel, kick. I do a basic turn, and... two, three, four. Toe, heel, kick. Half turn, walk back, half turn. Walk forward, half turn. Walk back, half turn, stop.

Johnny walked over to me, analyzing what he had just seen, trying to figure out how it could be improved. How we could make it better. "Um... throw your head back on this," He suggested, demonstrating the kick. Johnny pulled me into closed position, and together, we practice the motion a few times. "Okay, now separate," He told me, letting me go, positioning himself next to me, rather than in front. "Count once,"

As he says, I repeat the rhythm in my head, and after one count, we start to dance, moving together, though we never touch.

If anyone asked, I would tell them that Johnny is a friend. But what they can never know, is that I want so much more.

* * *

For once, Johnny had let us forget the frame, as was required for one part of the dance. He had said we were going to work on the beginning of the routine today, after this. Currently, I was trying not to let my imagination run away with me.

That had gotten increasingly difficult to do, especially when Johnny danced right in front of me, bare chested, in all his shirtless glory. And believe me, Johnny with no shirt on was quite the impressive sight. I'd never seen him shirtless before, but the hot temperatures of today were permitting it, for those of us who were allowed to run around shirtless. I was left to dance in practically my underwear, which was still sweltering on a day such as this.

Johnny dropped his hands, and his fingers splayed against my hips, while mine rested at his shoulders. For once, his hands were cold. Mine were as well, gripping the hot flesh of his shoulders. But his were cold too, something unusual for him. But on a day as hot as this, I found myself not caring.

Johnny nodded, and smiled at me. It felt good to make Johnny smile. "Good," He remarked. Johnny lifted his left hand from my hip, to pull me back into frame. Johnny wet his lips. Slowly, I do an under arm turn. "That's great," He commented.

Once Johnny decided we were done with that, he told me exactly what we needed to do to open the dance. To be perfectly honest, I almost burst out laughing. I had to stand in front of him, and loop an arm around his neck, while he traced a hand down my side, caressing my breast.

I just couldn't stop laughing. Every time, the idea of someone touching my breast made me burst out in laughter. Even if they didn't mean it, it was still ridiculous. Thus, each time Johnny's hand reached the side of my breast, a fit of giggles uncontrollably burst from my mouth.

The first time it happened, I calmed down rather quickly, as Johnny rolled his eyes, and said, "Okay. Yes, I touched your breast. Can we please be serious now?"

"It won't happen again," I assure him. I didn't think he believed me, because laughter still filled my mouth, even as I said the words. That was fine, because the second time, I laughed again, at which Johnny groaned deeply. The grin on my face remained, even as I apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Rolling my eyes. I answer, "Yes,"

As Johnny took me into the position again, I tried to think of a way to stop laughing. I had to stop laughing, I couldn't start giggling while I was on stage! But... the idea was just so hilarious. Nobody would ever touch me like that and mean it. Least of all Johnny.

And then I remembered the way he stared at me, eyes that had gone soft for me. How he looked guilty whenever he yelled at me. I remembered how soft his touch was, how protective. How he'd watch me with a longing, almost hungry gaze.

What if he did mean it?

Magically, as Johnny trailed a hand down my side, against my breast, my laughter is contained. Only Johnny was so shocked by it that instead of spinning me out, he just stood there.

Overwhelming silence filled the air. The idea that perhaps Johnny meant the touch had gotten me through it. It was unfathomable.

Eventually, I croak out an, "Um..." I glance around the room, words escaping me. In one breath, I pull myself together, "One more time?"

Johnny swallowed, recomposing himself as fast as I did. He nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. One more time."

Johnny pulled my arm around his neck one last time, dragging his hand down my side, brushing my breast. I had wanted him to mean the gesture. And with my suspicions, it was a very real possibility that he had.

* * *

 **So what did you people think? How did I do on the montage? Almost all the dialogue in this was completely made up. I had to watch the montage, and figure out which shots went on which day based on what Baby was wearing. Then I had to come up with things it seemed likely would be said at certain moments when Baby was learning to dance, and a lot of it was based more on expressions and attitude than my poor attempts at lip reading.**

 **We also had our first appearance of deleted scenes, the part where Baby got the pink skirt, and in the practice room where we got to see the sign above the mirror that says 'Don't Step On The One!' Yes, those were actual scenes that were filmed, to those of you that didn't know.**

 **Johnny's perspective is coming up next!**


	14. Mambo 101

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirteen

POV Johnny

Mambo 101

* * *

Baby stepped on my foot again, as she had almost every try today. I stop dancing. _"No!"_ I groan. We hadn't made it past the beginning a half hour in to this. She had no ability to pick up the beat. How could I have let Penny talk me into this?

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!"

I released a low, frustrated, groan. This _wasn't_ working. "You _don't_ step on the one," I growl, heading back to the record player so I can reset it. "You've got to start on the two. Find the two, you understand?"

Baby explained with, "I told you, I never did any of these dances before," She should've thought about that before she agreed to this. She would be back with her family, and I wouldn't have sore feet. I walk back to her.

"Now, it's one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," I explained roughly, like this was child's play. Baby nodded, softly whispering my words to herself. I set one hand on her hip, and take her other hand, "Now, the music starts, you don't dance till the two. Got it?"

"Yes," She answered quietly.

The music started, and we drop our hands. She's nervous, I could feel it in her bones, "Relax, relax. Breathe," I pull her hands up into the correct position, "Frame," Even without looking down, I know she picks up her foot before she should, "Nope," I remind her.

She sets her foot down, still anxious about missing the two. Finally, we reach it. Rock back, replace, rock forward. Rock foreword, replace, rock back. We make it through four measures correctly. After a beat, we will continue. I wait for the next two, hoping she won't mess up.

"Again," I remind her in anticipation as the moment neared. A beat passes, and the two approaches. Without fail, Baby moves to early, stepping on my foot. "Ow," I hiss. She looks at me, like she's waiting for me to start yelling at her. I don't, and instead sigh, and say, "Maybe we should try something different,"

* * *

This time I have her try it by herself. I wanted to spare my toes for a song. Baby was currently practicing the steps while in frame. All of the little details that she's messing up stand out to my eyes, the eyes of a Dance Instructor.

"Two, three four. Two, three, four." I tap her back, and Baby straightened, "Don't lean back," I instruct. At the next mistake, I set a hand on her stomach to straighten her, "Lifting up. Two, three, four," I tap her shoulders, which had been approaching her ears due to tension, "Shoulders down. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four." Baby dropped a step, and stopped, breathing hard. She pushed my hand away from her, and pulled down her shirt, which had been riding up. Baby straightened, the sound of her labored breaths almost echoing throughout the room.

I had a little more than a week to get Baby ready for the Sheldrake, and she knew nothing about dancing. If she couldn't preform, Penny and I would be fired. Our jobs rested on Baby's ability to pick this up.

I sigh in defeat, not quite sure I was going to get her to make such a transformation in that amount of time, "Again! Now, concentrate! And..."

That afternoon, I have Baby dance until she's dripping with sweat, but through all that, she isn't stepping on the one anymore. She was making progress, however slowly. Progress was good. I could work with that.

I look at my watch. It was 4:00 P.M. We'd been at this for three hours. I needed to be at the party again, and Baby was no doubt going to be there too. I shouldn't keep her any longer, both of us had already been gone long enough to draw suspicion. "We're done for the day," I tell her.

Baby nodded, and left without so much as a glance, heading out the door and down the steps.

Back to her world.

* * *

"Don't put your heel down," I said sternly, observing her steps. She wasn't messing up on the basic rhythm anymore, now I had to start teaching her the more complex stuff. Baby took a step back, mimicking my motion. She did it again! I couldn't _believe_ this. Baby was awful! "Don't put your heel down!" I demonstrated. This wasn't that hard.

"I _didn't!_ I-" She insisted, totally unaware that she did.

I cut Baby off, shouting, "You stay on the toe!" Baby rolled her eyes. "Just listen to me," I order her, "The steps _aren't enough. Feel_ the music,"

* * *

"It's not on the one. It's not the Mambo. It- it's a feeling. A heartbeat," I press my hand to my chest, feeling my own, steady beneath my palm, "Ga-gung, ga-gung," I say softly, tapping two fingers to my heartbeat.

Baby set a hand on her chest, thumping her hand to the beat, "Ga-gung," I look down at her, watching her attempts to mimicking my own analogy, and decide she was beating too hard. This was meant to be gentle. "Don't try so hard," I suggest, taking her hand, and setting it over my heart. I lay my hand over hers, and find my heartbeat, steady beneath her hand. "Ga-gung," I tap my fingers to my heartbeat, "Ga-gung. Close your eyes," I tell Baby.

Obediently, Baby does, and started to tap her fingers. The icy appendage thrums against my chest, the cold of her hand going through my shirt into my skin, "Ga-gung," She whispered, as I couldn't help but watch her. My attraction to her has not improved over the past few days.

Okay. Time to dance. I step back and forth, in time with my heartbeat, Baby joining in, "Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Breathe," I remind her. She opened her eyes, big brown orbs gazing up at me.

Nervousness consuming me, I look away and go back to counting before she can see that I was staring, "Two, three, four. Two, three, four..."

* * *

Baby and I dance in the practice room, steadily Mambo-ing across the floor. She stares down at her feet, so nervous about doing something wrong. "Head up," I remind her, removing my hand from her waist to push up her chin, "Lock your frame. Lock it," I say, shaking her hand. She was getting too close to me, "Lock it!" Too late. I pull away, touching my other hand to her forearm, "Look, spaghetti arms!"

I step back from Baby. Gesturing in front of me, I start. " _This_ is my dance space." I pull up her arms, forming a semi circle, "This is _your_ dance space. I don't go into your's, you don't go into mine. You've _gotta hold the frame,"_ I say, tapping her arm. I turn to Penny, who stands by the record player, "Again,"

Penny reset the record player at my behest while I started advising Baby, "Frame," I tell her. She lifts her arms into the position. Penny walked over, and adjusted her position, moving Baby's hand to my shoulder. I take Baby's hand, and Penny reached over and closed Baby's fingers over mine. Her hands were always cold. I wondered if she had any circulation, sometimes. Next, Penny stepped behind Baby and straightened her shoulders.

When we start to dance, Penny stays behind Baby, helping her hold the right form. Baby glanced to her feet for a moment, then looked right to my eyes, as I had told her to. She'd been less and less afraid to look me in the eye these past few days. Baby was changing. She no longer buried herself in clothes, and had become less shy.

Before I had thought her pretty in a girlish sort of way. That was mostly based off her small figure, and her naivety. Though that had been enough to get her stuck in my head, and give me a crush on her. But now she was becoming less naive, and her clothing had been gradually disappearing. I was starting to notice things that I shouldn't have been noticing, to think of her in a way I'd never let myself think of a guest. I wanted Baby. And it felt amazing.

* * *

Baby had _very_ bad balance. As we practiced turns, she got dizzy, and couldn't stay on her feet. Her ankles kept on bending in ways they shouldn't on turns. I tried to help fix the problems, but sometimes it just took time. "Look at _me!_ Right at my eyes," I shout, pointing at them. "Understand?" Baby nodded hastily, not wanting to screw anything up.

I spun her once, pointing to my eyes when she came back. I spun her twice, doing the same thing, and my hand hit her nose, an aching pain springing to the surface of my flesh. Baby immediately recoiled, "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask. I hope I didn't. If it bruised, I didn't know how she would cover it up. And if she didn't cover it up, then I was out of a job. Besides, I knew I couldn't stand the idea of hurting Baby. That was, aside from the risk to my job, one of the main reasons why I hadn't done anything about my feelings for Baby.

She shook she head. "I'm fine. My _nose_ , on the other hand..." I rolled my eyes, it becoming clear no serious harm had been done, "I can still dance. Nothing's bleeding," She informed me. I nod.

I knew Baby hated it when I yelled at her. I think it might have scared her. But I was torn on what to think about her. Ever since that day when she really began improving, when she felt my heartbeat, things were different.

I was having thoughts about Baby, ones that were forbidden. My crush had only gotten worse. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, but getting mad at her felt like it kept me from thinking about things I wasn't allowed to do.

As we practice the first turn of the song, even before that, I have to correct her grip because she held my hand wrong. And after the turn she missed my hand and hit my shoulder.

I didn't want to be angry at Baby. It was just easier than admitting my attraction ran deeper than a simple crush. "I'm sorry," She muttered hastily. I took her hand forcefully, perhaps a bit harder than I should've.

"You're not trying to hit my shoulder, Baby! You're trying to hit my hand! Get it right!" I push her fingers down, and she looked away in submission.

I feel guilty immediately, but am too scared to say anything. So I let her be upset.

* * *

I sat on the cushion, tapping a beat on my shoes. Penny was teaching Baby for a while, about crossed holds today. Their movements mirrored each other's. Penny moved her left hand in a semi circle, Baby copying the motion. Then they did the same with her right. Now the girls did both at once. They completed a circle, and drew their hands to the back of their head, to play in their hair, then bringing them down.

I shift on the cushions, so I am lying to face them. I leant onto my right arm, my fingers and feet tapping along with the beat while the girls repeated their gestures. I yawn, and scratched my shoulder.

This was a very sensual thing for Penny to be teaching Baby, and I doubted she could've learned it from anyone else. Most men would consider me lucky to be able to watch such a sight as two beautiful women dancing like this. Most men would stare at Penny, but I could not. I only saw Penny as a Sister, even though we weren't really related. That very reason was why when we'd tried being more, it hadn't worked out. She would always be like a Sister to me, and nothing more. I didn't think about her like that.

But I couldn't take my eyes off Baby.

Unsuccessfully, I tried not to stare too much at her, who was wearing some borrowed clothes from Penny. Fishnet tights and the bottoms that went with them. It wasn't working so well. I _really_ needed to stop thinking about Baby like this. The only thing I wanted to do was run over there and kiss her until we ran out of air. I wanted Penny to leave so I could make love to her, show her what real passion was like.

 _No_ , my conscience tells me. She didn't like me back, and such actions or thoughts would never get her to. Even if she did, we could never be together in the way I wanted, not with the rules I had.

Penny had Baby go into closed position, in this case, Penny was leading. My friend looked over to me with a grin. Baby did the basic for a bit, and a turn, before Penny stepped away and handed her an old skirt of hers. It was pale pink and went down to her knees. The kind of skirt that would billow out when she turned. Perfect for practice before the Sheldrake. Baby waved the sides of the skirt around, what I was having her do on the walks. She held the fabric against her waist, making sure it was the correct size.

I couldn't risk something like this. This job was all I had.

Liking Baby was a horrible idea, and as good as I felt with her, it would only end in pain.

* * *

I stood with my back to the mirror as the music played. We were making some adjustments to the routine. I was having Baby review what I'd taught her, so I could make certain she was doing it correctly, or something didn't look bad to the audience. As of now, it was a part towards the middle of the dance where Baby and I danced seperate for a few beats.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four..." I motion for her to start dancing, continuing to count as she did. Right now my most difficult job was concentrating on the dancing, not how nice her legs looked tonight, as they were shown off by a black leotard borrowed from Penny. Actually, her attire was rather contradictory, silver high heels, fishnet tights, the black leotard. And a blue cardigan that she'd been wearing the night we first met.

I draw my attention back to the dancing.

Four measures of regular beat. Toe, heel, and kick. She turned slightly, like she was supposed to. One measure of regular beat. Toe, heel, kick. Half turn, walk back. Half turn, walk forward. Half turn, walk back, half turn, stop.

I walk up to her. "Um... throw your head back on this," I tell her, demonstrating the kick. I take her into frame, adjusting the position a bit. We practice the motion a few times. "Okay, now separate." I let her go and move a few feet away. "Count once," I tell Baby.

Together Baby and I practice the rhythms of the music. She was no longer a novice. In fact, Baby was very good. She had more natural talent than anyone I'd ever known. It made me wonder if she would continue to dance after the Sheldrake. I hoped she did. It would be such a waste if she never danced again.

I look over to her, this girl who had been clumsy and insecure, and was now anything but. Dancing had changed her for the better. But the only thing I could do was hope she kept up with it.

 _Never stop dancing, Baby,_ I think. _You're too good to waste it._

* * *

Today Baby and I were going to practice the beginning of the song, and one part in the middle of the song, where we danced without using frame.

I hadn't gotten to the first, but were working on the second now. I dropped my hands from frame, splaying my fingers across her hips, her cool hands gripping my shoulders. I took a deep breath at the sight of her in so little clothing, only black underwear and a white v-neck t-shirt that had been cut off just below her breasts, clinging to her skin. I was certain she wasn't wearing anything under it.

I nod at her, smiling in an effort to hide my thoughts. She was getting this right. She didn't suck anymore. "Good," I tell her. She moved her hand from my shoulder, to meet the one I lifted from her hip in order to return to a closed frame. I went my lips, and spin her slowly, smiling when she does it without fail. "That's great."

Later I start having her work on the very first step to the song. Both of us were to face the crowd, her in front of me. I had to pull her left arm around my neck, and drag my hand down her side, caressing her breast.

Originally, I thought I was going to have problems with this, which was partly true. I was having trouble thinking straight, more so to the fact that I was touching the breast of the girl I liked, who was forbidden. But I was hiding it.

Baby had her own problems.

She couldn't stop laughing! Each time I reached the side of her breast, she burst out in laughter. I couldn't tell if it was because she was ticklish, or if she just found the idea of someone touching her like that funny.

The first time it happened, I rolled my eyes, saying, "Okay. Yes, I touched your breast. Can we please be serious now?" I wasn't going to get mad at her. It would've been pointless. She would've stopped the practice, wasting time, and I wouldn't have been able to stay mad at her. My attraction to Baby was undeniable. With how sexy the motion was supposed to be, not even anger could keep my mind off... her. Her skin, the way she smelled, how little clothing she wore. And... oh, dear God, I could practically see down her shirt from this angle. You name it, I was thinking about it.

"It won't happen again," She said, still giggling slightly. The second time she laughed again, causing me to groan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She laughed, though she still smiled.

"Are you sure?" I question, not entirely believing she was serious. Baby certainly didn't _look_ like she was sorry.

Baby rolled her eyes, "Yes,"

The third time, her demeanor shifted. The move was meant to look seductive. But it hadn't felt that way until now. She finally stopped laughing, and I was so shocked that I forgot to spin her out.

Neither of us said a word. Baby stared at me differently than she had before. I couldn't place it. Had she caught on to my feelings towards her? I would've given anything to know what she was thinking in that moment.

"Um..." She started, and then stopped, the words lost to her. That was about all I could think, too. You could cut the tension in here with a knife. She looked around the room for a second, before back at me, "One more time?" She asked, looking perfectly composed.

I nod, my brain still other comprehending what just happened, "Yeah. One more time."

I pull her arm around my neck, and caress her breast again. This time, it is not a dance move. It is a motion that could be shared between two lovers. I spin her out, wishing that I could be with her.

Knowing it will never happen.

* * *

 **So how did you like Johnny's perspective of this chapter? I thought I did pretty good. Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you thought!**


	15. The Lift

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Fourteen

POV Johnny

The Lift

* * *

"And back, easy. And turn, turn, down, and lift, you learn that later. And..." The last few steps of the routine ran through my head at breakneck speed. I could only hope she did everything right. It was only two days to the show, the time for reviewing, correcting miniscule mistakes. The final stages. "Come on!" I shout urgently. We needed to get through this! "Down, twist, and, bow." A shock of pain rippled through my side from bending the wrong way. A side cramp. I moan in pain, trying to stand up. How the Hell did she manage to give me a side cramp?

"Sorry! Sorry," She hastily apologized, in an attempt to lessen my anger. It didn't work. As much as I was attracted to her, it wasn't enough. Baby wasn't good enough to preform yet, and we only had two days left to get her there. My job was on the line here! Did she not get that?!

I look up at her, still in a world of hurt, "Are you trying to _kill_ me? You've gotta _concentrate!_ Is that your idea of _fun?"_ I shout at her. Baby had to figure this out soon, or Penny and I would lose our jobs. I did _not_ want all these lessons to be for nothing.

She set her hands on her hips. Tired, sweaty, but I still think her beautiful. I'd thought about it more than a few times, her and me. Hell, I'd _dreamed_ about it once. If I made her mine right here on the floor, caused her to to sweat and breathe hard for another reason. _Focus, Johnny,_ I remind myself. _Your forbidden attraction has to wait._

Baby's face twists into an expression of anger, anger at me, "Oh, _yes_ , as a matter of fact, it is. We're supposed to do the show in _two_ days, you _won't_ show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns, I'm doing all of this to _save your ass!_ What I really want to do is drop you on it!"

Did she really hate this that much? Was I really making her that miserable? I knew I was being hard on Baby, but it was because I had to be. I _needed_ this job. Maybe I needed to make this fun for her. Show her that it wasn't all work, and it could be fun. Maybe I should bring her out to the woods and show her the lift.

"Well, let's get out of here!"

* * *

I take Baby out to my car in the pouring rain. The door won't open. I peer in the window, to see my keys sitting on the passenger seat. "Shit!" I exclaim, slamming my hands down on the roof on the car. I turn to Baby, explaining with, "I locked the keys in the car," She stands there, like she expected me to do something.

Jesus. I couldn't back out now, could I? What the Hell was I supposed to do? One of the light posts caught my eye. _I could use it to break the rear window,_ the slightly more evil side of me thought. I stomp over to the light posts, and kick off the bulb. I kick it again and again, until it's loose enough to come out. Picking it up, I walk back to the car. I swing the post back, and bring it down on the back seat window, hard, smashing through the glass, and unlock it from the inside. Baby turned away before I did this, protecting her eyes, as if she expected some to do something violent like this. But she still looked shocked to see me do it. Pulling the door open for her, I gesture inside, saying, "You're getting wet, right?"

Baby climbs in, and as I walk around to the other side, she unlocks the other door. I take her away, planning to go to my spot, with the fallen log, and the secluded little bay that jutted out from the lake. "You're wild," She laughed.

"What?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"You're _wild!"_ She howled with glee. Baby threw her head back and laughed. For a moment I laugh with her, shaking my head in disbelief. I almost can't believe what I'm doing. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be taking a guest to learn the lifts. I would never have thought I'd have genuine feelings for Baby, or thought that I'd hear her call me _wild_.

In a few minutes, Baby and I reach our destination. "Where are we going?" She asked, a grin on her face. I walk around to the other side of the car, and pull the door for her.

Baby took my hand, and I helped her out, "You're gonna learn the lift. Come on," I take her hand, and walk over to the fallen log. The stream below was shallow for what it usually was. I'd have to be even more careful.

Bending down, I take off my shoes. I needed to be barefoot for this. "Shoes off," I tell her. Unquestionably, Baby bent down and unlaced her beloved white Keds. She pulled them off her feet, the white shoes lying abandoned on the ground.

I immediately pick them up, along with my own. Baby was going to need an incentive to get her across the log, and her treasured white sneakers were just the trick. "What are you doing?" She asks behind me.

"You don't get them back until you make it across." I step on the log, and pace across, balancing. Behind me, I hear Baby sit down. The log had to be secure for this to work, and I wasn't about to have Baby test it. I set our shoes down on the ground at the other end of the log. Then I turn, and head back, stopping in the middle. I raise up on to my toes.

"Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts, is balance," Jumping, I demonstrate. I don't land as steadily as I'd hoped, and struggle to regain my balance, howling with laughter, Baby laughing with me. I draw it out maybe a bit longer than I should, wanting the moment to last. Finally, I am steady. "I got it now," I laugh.

"So where'd you learn to be a Dancer?" Baby questioned, sitting on the end of the log. The stark white of her clothes stand out against the greens and brown of the forest. I wondered if she had any dark clothes. I didn't think I'd ever seen her wear something that wasn't brightly colored.

I think back to that day, about three years ago. My whole life had changed that day, simply because of a whim. Because I decided it couldn't hurt to try for a Dance Instructor. I had fallen into this job pretty haphazardly. It was almost accidental, even.

"Well, this guy came into this luncheonette one day, and... you know, we were all sitting around, doing nothing," I lower myself to sit on the branch. "And he said that Arthur Murray was giving a test for Instructors. So, if you passed..." I stand up, shrugging at my none too articulate explanation. "They teach you all these different kinds of dances, show you how to break them down, how to teach them, you know?" I bend one knee, stretching my legs apart. I look at her, and extend an arm, beckoning, and twitching my eyebrows.

"What?" She asks nervously. I beckon again, and point to the log in front of me. Baby shakes her head, "No."

I stand up straight, and walk towards her. Taking her hands, I help Baby up, "Come here." One part complete, only Baby can't take her eyes off the river below us, "No. Hold on." I push her head up with my finger, "Don't look down. Look right here," I say, pointing to my eyes, "Good." I pull her into frame, "And..."

I take one step, and we almost lose our balance. Baby busts into laughter, hanging on to my arms for dear life. We take another step backwards, and another, until we reach the middle of the log. Finally, we start actually dancing. It was a clumsy Charleston, but it was working. I let her go, and she follows my lead. She's getting the hang of it. We dance to the other side of the log, and I take her into the field. Of course, after we put our shoes back on.

"Where to now, oh, great genius?" She asked, curiosity teaming in her brown eyes.

I glance back at her. "The field. We need room for this. Open space," I answer, as we approached the field I'd mentioned, a wide expanse of green, tall grass. We walk out to the middle. She stands there expectantly, awaiting instructions.

I gave Baby the basic directions for the lift, "Okay, step back. Just a few steps. Not too far. We'll work up to the full distance. And we won't go all the way up the first time," She nodded at my words. I could see excitement on her face at the thought of the lift, bursting through her expression with a childlike wonder. It almost made me want to laugh.

"You're gonna bend your knees, and go up. Go," Baby runs at me, and I lift her a little off the ground. She's still not comfortable with this. I set Baby down, and back further away again. "Good try,"

I can see that she's ready to go again, anxious to get this right. I stop her before she goes. "Now, you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, alright? Now go. Go." She's still waiting for me to say more, though I won't, "Go," I repeat impatiently. Baby charged foreword.

I lift her again, a bit higher this time, and set her down. "Good," I say backing away again, "Now we're going to go up this time, alright?" Baby nodded. She ran at me once I gestured for her to go. I took her waist and lifted, but fear overcame her. Baby shrieked, and we fell down on top of each other, still laughing. Breathlessly, she rolled off to the side, "You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water," I suggest, hoping that maybe she'll get it right this time.

* * *

I take her to the water. Baby took off just her outer shirt and shoes, not feeling comfortable doing this in just her underwear. I was thankful for that, not knowing if I could handle myself. I strip out of my shoes and shirt, leaving my pants on, while Baby stares at me a little longer than was perhaps necessary. I feel her gaze on my back as I step into the water.

"Okay. We're going to try this again," I say. She steps closer to me, and I try not to let my mind wander too much. "So just bend your knees, and go!" I pull her out of the water, holding her over my head. I sputter, trying to get the water out of my mouth, "Good! Good, now hold the position! Hold it," I strain. "Good, don't break it! Don't break it!"

She shrieked as we fell backwards into the water. I took a breath of air, and she swam back to me, both of us laughing. She wraps her arms around my neck, clinging to me. I put my hands on her hips, as hers rest on my shoulder. In a second, I put some distance between us. She was too close for comfort. "Okay," Baby breathed.

"Alright, let's do it again," I instruct, sinking down in the water. I reach back to brush damp hair from my eyes. She followed suit.

"Okay," Baby reassured herself.

"Alright. One, two, three!" I push her out of the water, and as I held her above my head, water from her soaked shirt dripped into my eyes. Blinking, I attempt to get it out.

"Oh, sorry," She says, thinking she did something wrong, though she didn't. In fact, she was almost perfect. My muscles burn from the strain of holding her in midair such a length of time.

"Good," I choke out, "Your legs are... no! No, don't do th-" I frantically shout, realizing what's going to happen a second before it does. She screamed, and we fall into the water once more. Cold enveloped me, and I push up to air. When I surface, I shake the wet hair from my eyes to see that she's still laughing with me, having risen a moment before.

Baby swam over to me and curled an arm around my neck, using one hand to get water out of her eyes. She laughs again, a beautiful sound. I straightened up, and her hands slip down my chest. "That's not too bad," I laugh.

Suddenly, I note that the strap on her tank top has slipped off her shoulder, allowing me to see her bra. And with the water, a good view of what's under it, the fabric pressing against her breasts, revealing the outline of her nipples. I turn slightly red, and reach to push her shirt back up, before I get any ideas. She beats me to it.

"One more time?" She asks hopefully, blissfully unaware of the thoughts that had been circling my brain mere moments before.

I nod quickly, still afraid that Baby had somehow read my thoughts, "Okay." I bend down into the position, her hands on my shoulders, mine at her hips. "Over my head, go," I say. She goes up this time, and doesn't fall.

* * *

 **I have to say that I probably had the most fun writing this chapter. It's definitely one of my favorite scenes from the movie. But then, who doesn't like the scene with Cry To Me, or when they're being really cute and sneaking glances at one another on the way back from the Sheldrake. There are a lot of great parts.**

 **A bit of speculative trivia that comes from my meticulously watching the movie and it's deleted scenes:**

 **So, the rainy scene where Baby tells her Parents she's going off to play 'Charades' is a shortened version. The extended scene is on a lot of DVDs, and it's called _Baby Doesn't Lie._ It involves Lisa finding the beige iridescent lipstick that Baby stole, open and mashed against a towel in a drawer. She starts to blame it on the Maid, but Baby confesses that she did it. Lisa doesn't believe her, because what would Baby have been doing with a lipstick? Baby insists that she did it again, and her Father comes to her defense, saying, "If Baby says it's true, it's true. Baby doesn't lie."**

 **Now for my speculation. This scene must have been originally intended for before Dr. Houseman found out about Baby hanging around the staff, because after that point, he knows beyond a doubt that Baby does indeed lie.**

 **So if she wasn't sneaking out to have sex with Johnny, where was she going? The dance lessons. Meaning the original version must be sometime between when she first starts taking lessons and the Sheldrake. And I also noticed that 1. It's raining when she leaves, and 2. Baby is wearing her white jeans, white tank top, and white button down shirt with the blue pinstripes. She also puts on the grey raincoat with the red trim as she heads out the door.**

 **The only other day we see it raining on is when she goes to practice the lift. And she's wearing the _exact_ same outfit. Identical, right down to the raincoat and pinstripe shirt. Meaning that when that scene was first written, she was going to learn the lift, not sleep with Johnny.**

 **For whatever reason, the writers decided that the scene would work better as a way to get her to Johnny's cabin, so they adjusted it to fit the time line in the movie, and we are left with the scene as is.**

 **Yes! I am completely obsessed, but this is my favorite movie, and I wanted to be as accurate as possible with this fic, so just consider how many times I've watched _Dirty Dancing._ Let me know if you thought this was interesting! I'm still waiting for my first review!**


	16. Falling For Johnny

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Fifteen

POV Baby

Falling For Johnny

* * *

Johnny set me down back in the water. For the first time, I didn't fall. The small victory stood out in my mind, pride filling me. "That's good," He said. Though the lift is over, he hasn't moved his hands from my hips, just as mine haven't moved from his shoulders. I'm not sure I want him to move his hands.

I look up at him, meeting his eyes. They are a pale blue. An interesting shade. I remember the first time I noticed the color of his eyes, on the floor of the storage facility the staff use for parties. Until that moment, I'd either been too far away to see properly, or he'd been wearing sunglasses. It is a watery blue. Like fresh raindrops, or the sea on a stormy day. Such a pale blue, that it is almost gray. On the dance floor, I became lost in that blue, just as I do now. It feels good, to drown in the blues of his eyes. Blissful, even.

He smiles down at me softly. I have been falling for him, I realized. I am falling in love with Johnny. It is not an unpleasant sensation. Perhaps the times he's shouted at me have delayed my realization. I have been teetering on the edge of it until now. All I needed was a small nudge of kindness. A brief glimpse of him as he really is.

Does he like me too? Is that why he stares at me so? Why his touch feels so gentle, like he couldn't bear to hurt me? Yet it also feels strong, protective. He is a contradiction, and sets my head a spin. Does he feel like me? Does he look for me in the room, or find it unbearable to tear his hand from me? Does his gaze linger on me, do I make his heart beat faster?

I don't know. I cannot know unless I ask him, tell him how I feel. But fear filled me at the thought that he doesn't like me. Briefly, I consider shortening the route, and kissing him. I would have at least one kiss then.

A splash of rain pulled me from my daze. Storm clouds had closed in again. It had been raining on and off all day long. I shriek as I feel the biting drops hit my skin. Johnny laughed, "Oh, come on, Baby. It's not like we can get more wet than we already are," He teased. I splash water on him in a playful matter. He splashed me back, a wall of icy water hitting me in the face. I gasp at the water, and send another wave at him.

The height of maturity, we were. I was seventeen, almost eighteen. Johnny must've been all of twenty-one. About three years older than me. And here we were caught in a water fight. Johnny returned fire, and by the time the water was out of my eyes, he was out of my sight.

"Johnny?" I call. I feel a tug at my feet, and realized what he was doing a second too late. Johnny pulled me underwater, the cool water devouring me. Swiftly, I escaped his grasp and pushed up to the surface, air filling my lungs. Johnny surfaced a moment later, laughing. "That was a rotten trick!" I exclaim.

Johnny just laughed, "Yeah, but the expression on your face was priceless," Despite my frustration with him, I swam over and clung to him. Johnny's hands met my waist again. I suppose I _had_ started it. Besides, I was quickly learning that I couldn't stay mad at Johnny for long.

Upon hearing a clap of thunder, I frowned, "I suppose we have to get out, now," Johnny nodded in agreement. It wasn't a good idea to swim while there was thunder. We waded back to the shore together, and I picked up my button down shirt which I'd taken off before entering the water. Johnny slipped on his shoes, and I mine. God, I was soaked. There was no way I'd be able to explain _this_ to my Parents if I went home first thing. I'd told them that I was playing Chess. There was no _possible_ way to get this soaked during a Chess tournament.

It is a long walk, but eventually, we make it back to the car. The rain was coming down in sheets, now. He got the door for me, and then walked around to the driver's side of the vehicle. Johnny didn't put his shirt on, having taken it off to swim. It wasn't necessary for his shirt to get wet. I didn't feel like taking anything off in front of Johnny. Not until my underwear was at least semi dry, and I didn't have to give him a complete show in order to get my clothes dry.

"Am I dropping you off at your cabin?" He asked, as we drove through the parking lot.

I shook my head, "No. My clothes need to dry out, first. This," I say, peeling the fabric of my undershirt away from my skin, "Is going to be a little difficult to explain when they think I've been at a Chess tournament for the last few hours. Even with the rain."

Johnny nodded, "Where, then?"

I think for a moment before answering, "Just the storage facility is fine, I guess." Johnny nodded. He parked his car in the staff lot, and walked around to my side of the car to get the door. Johnny opened the door and offered me his hand. I took it, and he helped me out.

Over the rain, I heard him call, "You go up to the storage room. I'm gonna head up to my cabin and see if I can find you some towels."

"Which one's yours?" I ask.

"That one," He answered. Johnny pointed to a red building in the middle of the woods, atop a hill. It was farther off from the other staff members, and separate from all of them. I wondered how he managed to get it. The others were all clustered together, and shared between two staff members, most likely, "I'll meet you there," He said. Johnny left me, and walked off to his cabin. I went off in the opposite direction, to the storage room.

After a few minutes of waiting in the storage room, Johnny came in. He was holding a few towels, and a navy blue umbrella. The umbrella was lent against the wall and quickly forgotten. "I come bearing towels," He grinned. I stood up and snatched one from him.

"Have I mentioned that you're the best?" I ask, drying my hair. Johnny laughed.

"No, but it wouldn't kill me to hear it again," Johnny said, "I would've brought clothes for you, but I think we're not quite the same size."

I roll my eyes, "Not quite. But that would be even worse to explain to my Parents. Instead of coming back in soaking wet clothes, I come back wearing the clothes of a strange man they don't know. I don't even want to picture what they'd say,"

My undergarments feel dry enough now that I can take off my outer clothing without giving anyone a show. I peel my shirt from my skin in one fluid motion. I can feel Johnny staring at me. "Baby... what are you doing?" I glance back at him. He's turned slightly red.

"I'm taking off my clothes, what does it look like I'm doing? They'll dry faster that way." I reach for the pinstripe shirt that I took off before going into the water, and slip it on over my bra. I unbutton my jeans and strip out of them, then lay them out to dry on a wooden bench with my shirt. I reach for the towel and knot it around my hips, so I can't be accused of walking around in my underwear.

When I turn back, Johnny seems to have adopted my idea. He has stripped out from his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, as he left his shirt off. He grabbed a towel and used it to dry his hair. The sight of him standing there in practically nothing was impressive to say the least. At most, I was drooling with lust. "You know, you are something else, Baby." I quite disagreed there. _He_ is something else. But I say nothing, and instead burst into laughter at a thought that popped into my head. Johnny smiled, "What?"

"Can you imagine what people would think if they could see us now?" The thought is enough to make him laugh too. I could picture Lisa's face at catching us now, both of us drenched and half naked. Oh God. Or Neil. Mr. Kellerman, my Parents, a half dozen people who would be absolutely scandalized to see me sitting around towels with a Dancer in his underwear, wearing not much more than underwear myself.

"That would be interesting," He admitted through his laughter. Johnny and I stay there for a few hours until our clothing is dried. We talk and joke together for hours uninterrupted. Eventually, when everything is dry enough to wear, I put my pants and shirt back on. Curiously, I look over at him, who is buckling his pants, which had, evidently, dried out. I have an urge again, to ask him how he feels about me. I do ask, but differently from how I want.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Am I just a student to you?"

"What?" Johnny laughed, sounding slightly nervous, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I think for a moment, then speak, "Well... when this thing first started, we were only doing it for Penny's sake, right?" That's all I'm willing to admit to. I don't feel like fessing up to the fact that I agreed partly because I had a crush on him. Johnny considered my question, and nodded. "Has that changed? Me... at first I kind of hated you. But now... I like being around you. It doesn't seem like a chore anymore," I say. I definitely wanted more than friendship with him, but that was unlikely, and I wasn't ready to tell him. This was the closest I could get to admitting my feelings without actually doing it.

Johnny considered my question, "Yeah. I guess I feel the same. Now it's become more something I want to do rather than have to. I like spending time with you, Baby."

I walk over to Johnny, ready to go, "I'll see you tomorrow," I say. Without rational thought, my infatuation with Johnny revolts, taking control and wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace, my head resting against his shoulder. The sudden display of affection startled him, but eventually I felt his arms around me, returning the hug. Above me, I feel him nod.

"Tomorrow," He agreed. I could hardly wait.

* * *

 **First complete Chapter with nothing from the movie in it!**

 **This was one of the things I wondered about while I started writing this. How would Baby have gotten back to her cabin unnoticed? Her clothes were soaking wet, and you can't explain it all away with the rain. That wouldn't have gotten her clothes that wet. Anyway, I thought that maybe she would've gone somewhere and waited till her clothes dried out. That left the question of where.**

 **It couldn't have been Johnny's cabin, because the first time she saw it was the night of the Sheldrake, and people would've been going through the guest grounds even in the rain, which left the storage room where the staff have their parties. And after that, I thought, would Johnny just leave her alone to sit in there? Probably not. And so it turned into this. Sometimes you just need a simple reason to make your OTP take their clothes off.**

 **TheLovelyBallroomGeek**


	17. I'm Scared

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Sixteen

POV Baby

I'm Scared

* * *

"I can't believe it's tonight," I say to Penny, as we walk towards the locker rooms so I can try on the dress I will preform in.

Halfheartedly, I wonder if Johnny will like it. Excitement fills me at the thought that he might. I was more attached to Johnny than I should have been. I cared deeply for the Dance Instructor. At first, my feelings for him could have been called lust at first sight, but now they went deeper. It wasn't just sexual desire. I genuinely liked him. I wanted to spend time with Johnny, get to know him. I was falling for Johnny Castle. Falling hard and fast.

Johnny made me feel wonderful, when he wasn't yelling at me. Something told me he wouldn't, after he taught me the lift two days ago. He hadn't, as I'd predicted, and by now his opportunity to do so was over. Johnny Castle gave me goosebumps, and butterflies, and he made a chill run down my spine. Thinking about him made me shiver with longing. I didn't know exactly what I felt for him, but it felt good, right. I didn't want to lose it.

"The Sheldrake's 20 minutes away," Penny says, bringing me out of my daze, "You'll change in the car,"

I saw Mrs. Schumacher leaving the Recreation Salon that was currently set up for Bridge. The elderly woman dropped her bag, and the contents spilled across the sidewalk, as she gasped in distress. "Mrs. Schumacher!" I call.

"Hey, Mrs. Schumacher! Wait, we'll help you!" Penny shouts. We ran over to the old woman, bending down to pick up her stuff. There was some yarn, ribbon, and a few wallets. I suppose her Husband gave his to her for safe keeping.

"Such junk, such junk," She laughs. The elderly woman turned to Penny, who was holding the door open, and smiled before speaking, "Beni Bernstein's Dancing School, Avenue B. That's where I went," She nodded to Penny. The Rockette smiled. "George Burns was a Teacher," Her Husband appeared, and Mrs. Schumacher took his arm. I handed her back the green purse. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome," I answer. As they shuffled off together, I noticed his wallet in his pocket, and thought nothing of it.

Penny and I head upstairs to the locker rooms. She hands me a plastic garment bag with a filmy pink dress in it. The creation is low cut and backless, with only a strap around the neck. There's a belt that goes with it, pink, patterned with silver leaves. I strip out of my clothes, and slip on the dress. It was made for Penny, and since she was taller, it was a bit lower cut than I was comfortable with, but other than that, it fit fine.

That was the understatement of the year. The Rockette went to work on the dress as I stood there. "Nervous?" She inquired. I nod stiffly. Penny smiled, "I was, too, the first time I preformed. It gets easier the more often you do it."

I choose not to say anything about how I'm probably not going to end up performing again. Aloud, I start going through the steps, "Okay. So they introduce us, the light comes on, Johnny does the... the..." Nope. I can't bring myself to say it.

"Caress?" Penny asks, smiling at my modesty.

I swallowed nervously, "Yeah. He spins me out, then back in, and I go into frame." I'm so nervous that I struggle to remember all that I need to do for the frame. I go into the position from memory. "So I'll just keep my shoulders down, my head up, my frame locked. Stay on my toes..." I sigh, "What if I forget the steps?"

"Pull up, watch your frame, and remember, let _him_ lead _you,"_ She reminds me.

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna forget to spike, get dizzy and fall on my face. No, I- I _don't_ look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open. Tension in my arms, my frame locked, seat pulled up..."

"Thanks, Baby," Penny says. I turn to her. "Look, I just want you to know that I don't sleep around. Whatever Robbie might have told you. And I thought that he loved me." Penny laughed kind of sadly, like she thought herself stupid for believing him, "I thought I was something special." She looks away, busying herself with taking in the waist, "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that."

I sigh. I didn't want to upset her. To prevent this from happening, I change the subject, "So how does it look?" I ask hopefully. Penny doesn't answer, but smiles bittersweetly, wishing she could do the show for a second. I giggle for a moment at the thought of me wearing this dress, this low cut creation, and pull the neckline up a bit.

Penny looks up at me, tears filling her green eyes. "I'm scared," I turn to her, trying to reassure her. "I'm so scared, Baby," She sobs.

I pull the blonde into a hug, "Don't worry," I say, "You'll be fine. You'll be fine," I hold her tight. She feels fragile, like she could break at any second. She could. Penny was having a rough time.

When Penny calms down, she finished making sure I wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction on stage. It took a while for it to be finished, but eventually, it happens. "You look beautiful, Baby," She said, smiling up at me, eyes still puffy from her earlier bout of tears. I grin to myself at her complinent. I would never have picked this dress in a million years, but Penny is right.

I glance at my watch, and the grin fell from my face. It was 3:30. I needed to get back to my family. "Penny, I'm sorry, but I have to go before my family gets suspicious,"

Penny smiled in understanding, and nodded. "It's fine. The dress is ready for tonight." I slip out of the dress and back into my regular clothes. As I turn to leave, I hear Penny's voice again, "Oh, Baby?" I turn back to her.

"Yeah?"

Penny beamed, "Good luck,"

I smile, "You too,"

* * *

Evening approaches, and thus, the performance. In ten minutes, I'm supposed to meet Johnny in the building where the staff hold their parties. My Parents head off to Bingo early, under the impression that I'll join them later. Only I can't, which would mean having to get Lisa to lie to them. In reality, I follow them, waiting until Lisa is alone to speak.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! That's right, it's Thursday night at Kellerman's! That's Bingo Night!"

All the way to the dining hall, I tail them, waiting in the shadows. I was just far enough away that they didn't notice. My Mother and Father slip into the dining room. A Waiter exits, and stops Lisa before entering. Time to strike.

The Waiter appeared to be talking to her, "Hey," He asks, "How about a dance later?"

She smiles as I rush up the stairs, "Could be. Who knows?" The Waiter walks away to run some errand, while I darted up the stairs. I catch her attention just before she can enter, the opportune moment.

I shut the door to the main hall. I couldn't have Lisa walking out in the middle of our conversation, or I would've been screwed. She turns to me, grinning brightly. "Lisa! You've just got to do something for me,"

The smile fades from her face, "I don't 'Just gotta do,' anything,"

"Just tell Mommy and Daddy I've got a terrible headache, and I'm in bed, and check on me once. Okay?" I smile brightly, and dash off to meet Johnny, leaving her dumbfounded. I know she will tell them what I said. After all the lying I've done for her, she can't risk not doing as I say and exposing herself. "Bye."

* * *

Johnny is exactly where he said, already dressed up in his suit. The dress and shoes I will wear tonight hang on the back of the door. Penny must have left them. I grab them quickly, knowing I will have to change in the car. "You ready to go?" He questioned. I nod, nervousness filling me.

We walk out to his car. He got in the driver's seat, and I climbed into the back. On the way, I changed out of my clothes. When I remove my bra, I turn my back to Johnny, not wanting him to see anything. Well, maybe I do, sort of. I just don't want him to know that. Carefully, I slip on the dress, and strap on the shoes. Then I put on the belt, and lastly, I run a brush through my hair, and twist it up into a comb. Ready for the show, finally.

And I feel like I'm going to puke.


	18. The Sheldrake

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Seventeen

POV Johnny

The Sheldrake

* * *

"The Sheldrake hotel is proud to present... Johnny Castle and partner in... Mambo Magic," The light comes on, shining down on Baby and I. I refrain from snorting at the ridiculous term they named the show.

The music starts, and I pull Baby's arm up behind my head, slowly caressing her side. "Relax," I mutter. Being nervous only made thing's worse, as I recall from my first performance. But of course, because it was _her_ first performance, that was why she was nervous. Baby smiles, but still looks like she's going to be sick. Wouldn't that ruin the show. In fact, that was about the only thing she could do that would completely ruin the performance, short of falling over on the lift. I spin her out, then pull her back in. She misses my hand and spins into my chest. Baby hid her face in my shirt briefly, hiding from the world. I pulled her chin up to look at me, and she rights herself. Then we start to dance.

I spin her slowly, then we each take a step away. She steps in a circle, and for a second, we both face the crowd in a Sombrero. Then we go back to the usual steps, and dance over to the other side of the stage, where we go into the Cross Body Lead.

To be sure, I remind her, "Cross Body Lead," She does it flawlessly. Then we move across the stage, each of us taking a spin, I lead her in front of me, then change direction, and then take a few regular steps. She raises her hands, and moves her head to the music while doing a few side steps. Baby then brings her hands down, back into frame. We turn, Open Break, and turn again. She and I go across the stage again.

Oh, shit. That's a missed turn. I pull her to me, hissing, "Wrong way," Baby, gave a nervous smile at her miniscule error. We dance in place for a second, cheek to cheek, then began doing a few chase steps. I step a few feet away from her. "Over here," I mutter. She dances over, nodding her head to make it look like part of the dance. We do a few steps simply for show, earning applause. "Ready for the lift?" I ask her.

"Okay," Baby whispered. We spin apart from each other.

I smile in encouragement at her, "Come on," I insist. Baby ran at me. She's not ready for it, I realized. She's too afraid. I can't fall over in mid dance, so I stop her. For about one second, I believed to all God that we were doomed, but then she thought of the answer before I could. Baby hides it well, and improvised for a few beats, so we don't have extra time.

I spin her around, and dance back to the front of the stage with her. "Keep going, keep going," I insist. I can see how tired she is, but it's just for a few more seconds. I spin her solo, then together. Then I pick her up and twirl her around, setting her gently down. Kinda feeling dizzy now.

I spin her again, then bring her over to the other side. Last few steps here. She spins once more, and I bring her into the lift, holding it a little longer than I should. Consequently, I am a little off beat. One second she's at my side, the next she faces me. Then I bring her back for the bow...and the music stops.

We stand up as the crowd applauded. I take her hand, and together we bow for them. The smile seems etched onto her face, and then it fades into what is almost fear. I give her a concerned look. Her smile returns, though not so brightly. Then I see why.

The Schumachers, they sit in the front row. Oh, shit. What if they recognize Baby? What if they realized she's not supposed to be there? What if they tell Max, or worse yet, say something to her Parents about her dancing tonight?

I turn her to face the other side of the stage, so they can't see her full on right now. We bow to that side of the room, but she still glances nervously at the couple. I turn her one last time, for my enjoyment as much as hers and the crowd. Her fear is gone now. I grin as she smiles for the crowd, winning them over, or at least me, and, dare I think it, my heart.

I take her offstage, and after I change out of the suit, out to the car. As I start the engine, I try to think of a way to distract myself from her.

Because I cared a lot more for Baby than I should


	19. Penny

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Eighteen

POV Johnny

Penny

* * *

I scratch my arm, still trying to distract myself from Baby, the gorgeous, half naked girl sitting in my back seat.

As one song ended, the Radio Announcer spoke up, bringing in a new song, "Hey, Cousins. Wherever you are right now, I want you to look at the sky. Look at those stars! What a show! Here are the Drifters,"

Distracting myself from Baby wasn't going as well as I'd hoped. Even the radio wasn't working, as it played _Some Kind Of Wonderful_. I may as well try small talk. Anything to try and keep me from looking in the mirror. I'd made the mistake of looking on the way there. She'd taken off her bra in order to put the dress on, because the dress was backless. What had been revealed to me was creamy skin on her bare back, and the very sides of her breasts. I'd been so distracted that I crossed the center line of the road.

 _Wonderful,_

 _Wonderful,_

 _Wonderful,_

Now, temptation consumed me. I knew I shouldn't, but I look anyway. I may as well, I'll probably never see it again. Guilt washed over me the second I peek, so I start talking, "You did good," I say, trying to not think about how she isn't even wearing a shirt, "You worked hard."

"Yeah, I saw that old couple from Kellerman's, and I thought that was it," She tells me.

"Oh, me, too! Me, too," I agree, stealing a glance behind me as she turned her shirt so it was no longer inside out, and starts putting her pants on. I have to tear my eyes away. "You know but, by the second turn, you really had it," I tell her, nodding. Baby was wonderful tonight.

 _All you have to do is touch my hand,_

 _To show me you understand,_

"Yeah, but I didn't do the lift," She said dejectedly.

"You did real good," I assure her, glancing in the mirror again, unable to help myself.

 _And something happens to me,_

 _That's some kind of wonderful,_

Baby put her shirt on as I looked, so I don't see much. But I saw enough to leave me wanting more. As she starts tucking her shirt in, Baby caught me staring at her in the mirror. I look away, acting like it didn't happen. Thankfully, she doesn't say anything. I don't know what I'd do if she did.

 _What are you doing, Johnny?_ I ask myself, not for the first time this week. She was forbidden, and off limits. Baby was a guest, and underage, and shouldn't want anything about me. Just as I shouldn't want her, shouldn't be staring at her, at flesh that would never be mine to touch, despite how badly I wanted it. My God, Baby was beautiful. My eyes feast on her beauty, caressing every inch of her skin. Her tantalizingly out of reach, forbidden skin.

 _Any time my little world seems blue,_

 _I just have to look at you,_

 _And everything seems to be,_

 _Some kind of wonderful,_

Barefoot, Baby climbs into the front seat. Every so often, I steal a glance at her, as does she. Once we even catch each other. Each smiles nervously, unsure of what to say. She slides closer to me, perhaps a bit nearer than is necessary, but I don't mind.

 _I know I can't express,_

 _This feeling of tenderness,_

I liked Baby a lot. I wanted something with her. I'd begun to suspect a few days back, that she liked me too. It hadn't been hard to put two and two together. But if she liked me, it was bad.

 _There's so much I wanna say,_

 _But the right words just won't come my way,_

It felt good to think that she felt the same, but it was _bad_. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Baby when things fell apart. Nothing could ever happen between us. I would lose my job, and her heart would be broken. It would work out better, if nothing happened. If we forgot our emotions before people got hurt.

 _I just know, when I'm in your embrace,_

 _This world is a happy place,_

 _And something happens to me..._

As we near our stop, she reached down and pulled her shoes on. I park the car, and climb out. As I walk around the car, Baby checks her hair in the mirror. I opened the door for her to which she muttered a thanks I could barely hear, and took her hand, helping her out. But when she's out, I don't let go.

Neither does she.

Yeah, Baby definitely liked me.

In that moment, I think that maybe I should say something about how I feel about her. Or maybe risk stealing a kiss. I decided against it. It was a bad idea. We walk forward together, though I'm unsure where we're going, and I still hold her hand.

That was, until Billy came in, and effectively ruined the moment, though with good reason. He ran up to us, practically tripping over his feet, "Johnny! Come on, it's Penny!" He says urgently. I immediately drop Baby's hand, and start running towards her cabin.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Something went wrong," He said. No shit, Sherlock, is what I want to say. _What_ went wrong? But I know that his answer doesn't warrant that kind of response. Billy continues to explain as we climb the steps to her cabin, "She's been waiting around until you got back,"

"You didn't call an ambulance?" I ask urgently, rushing to Penny's side.

"She said the hospital would call the Police, she made me promise," I sit down next to Penny and take her hand so hard my knuckles turn white. She's sweating rivers. I brush back her strands of her hair, matted against her forehead with perspiration. She released a moan like that of a dying animal, begging to be put out of it's misery. Worry consumed me. "He didn't use no Ether, nothing."

"I thought you said he was a real MD?" Baby questioned accusingly.

"The guy had a dirty knife and a folding table!" Billy shouted, "I could hear her screaming in the hallway, and I swear to God, Johnny, I _tried_ to get in. I _tried_ ," Apparently trying wasn't good enough.

Penny takes in a shuddering breath, "It's all right. Johnny's here." I don't have time to be mad at Billy now. I know it isn't his fault. It's no one's fault but that damn Surgeon's, and Robbie's.

If Penny died because of this...

No. I can't afford to think like that.

Penny was on her deathbed right now. She should've held my full attention. Guilt filled me, because she didn't. It took me a few minutes to realize that Baby had disappeared, but I did. That was it, I thought. The deal was done, and she had no business being here. She didn't need to. Baby could go back to her life. To her Mother, and Sister, and Father.

Her Father. Baby's Father was a Doctor. She must've gone to get him. Here I was, thinking the worst, when I should've known better than to think she would leave at such a time. It isn't long before they return.

* * *

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Everybody clear out, please." Baby's Father takes my place at Penny's side, holding her hand. Penny moaned in pain, and I found it miraculous she was even still conscious. "Okay," He comforted her. I wince, barely standing to see her in pain. He touches her sweat soaked forehead lightly, for temperature, and she whimpered. "Yes, I know that hurts. We're going to take care of that." Doctor Houseman sighed, and reaches into his bag, "Who's responsible for this girl?"

"I am," I say. I know what he will think, but he won't believe the truth, and no one else would step up. Doctor Houseman looks at me, eyebrow cocked, "Please. If she..." Baby touches a hand to my arm, to calm me. It doesn't help. Penny's face shows fear, as Baby's Father reached for a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

* * *

Baby's Father sends us all outside. The only thing for us to do is wait. It is the waiting game that everyone must play from time to time. Each of us has our own way of dealing with it. Billy paced, Baby leaned against the red siding of the house, back pressed into the wall, white clothes matching the building's trim. I lean against the railing, arms folded, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Some news of what was happening. It is maybe an hour at most before we see Dr. Houseman again, but it feels like forever. Finally, the door opens, and he steps out.

Everyone jumps at once. Billy moved first, stepping right in front of him and shaking Dr. Houseman's hand, "Doc," He says, "Thanks a lot."

I extend an arm, "Doctor Houseman, I don't know how to thank you, to tell you, to-" I stop. He frowns at me, and turned away, refusing my handshake. Without another word, he touches a hand to Baby's shoulder, and she walks submissively down the steps, with him at her back. Because how can she do otherwise with her beloved Father around?

I expel quite deep sigh, realizing that even if something were to happen between Baby and I, he would never accept me. Not now. I will never be worthy of Baby in his eyes.

Billy and Maria head in to talk to Penny, but I don't. I head back to my cabin to lament my situation with Baby. No matter how much I care for her, her Father will always be against us. Against me.

And it killed me with every breath.


	20. Not Who I Thought You Were

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Nineteen

POV Baby

Not Who I Thought You Were

* * *

"Was that what my money paid for?" He questions angrily. I knew we would have to talk at some point. Fear of disappointing him filled me. Dread, even. I knew this would happen, but it did nothing to prepare me for this.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you," I apologize, my eyes filling with tears. He won't even look at me now, as we cross the bridge where I spent so much time practicing dance steps.

My Father shook his head, "You're not the person I thought you were, Baby," He says, "I'm not sure who you are. But I don't want you to have anything to do with those people again." What? What was he saying? Was he trying to tell me I wasn't allowed to see Johnny anymore?!

"But can I just explain so-"

He stops walking, my Father quite literally putting his foot down, _"Nothing!_ You are to have _nothing_ to do with any of them, _ever_ again!" He shouted. Seconds pass, and my Father sighed, before continuing to move down the bridge while he lectured, "I won't tell your Mother about this. Right now I'm going to bed. And take that stuff off your face, before your Mother sees you!"

My Father walks away, leaving me alone on the bridge. Things were no longer the same between us. We'd burned a bridge tonight. I was no longer a child, and he now knew that. I was almost 18, I didn't have to do what he said anymore.

So instead of going to bed like a good little girl, I walk back to the other side of the bridge. The exact opposite of what he wanted. I knew exactly where I was going. The place where I could defy him the most.

Straight to Johnny's cabin.

I needed to talk to him anyway. I wanted to apologize for my Father's behavior. Johnny didn't deserve to be treated like that. Besides, after tonight I might never see him again.

And I don't think I could live with it if I just walked away without him knowing how I felt.


	21. The Way I Feel With You

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty

POV Johnny

The Way I Feel With You

* * *

In a practiced motion, I set up the record player so I can listen to music, secifically, _These Arms Of Mine._ I have barely set it up, when there's a knock at the door. I stride over, curious as to who it could be at this hour. But when I open the door I'm not certain if I'm relieved or frightened, because Baby is standing there, looking a little lost.

What was Baby doing here? After her Father took care of Penny, he'd walked away, and taken her with him. I found it difficult to believe that her Father would throw her out for what she did, however upset he was. Especially when she could've gone right to us if he had. No, Doctor Houseman had probably told her to go to bed, like a good little girl, and then made the mistake of leaving her alone. And she had come here. Why, I couldn't imagine.

Actually, scratch that, I knew full well why she was here.

Baby... she made me feel alive. I knew I needed to stop seeing her, but I just couldn't. I knew that what we had was going too far, or soon would be, for us to be just friends or dance partners. But I couldn't stop seeing her. She was always with me. I thought about her constantly. Baby had become someone I needed, as necessary a sustenance as food or water or sleep. Which was exactly why we needed to stop.

I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Baby liked me as more than a friend. I had suspected for some time now, ever since the lake, and been sure since that moment we had outside my car. But even though we both wanted it, nothing could ever happen between us.

She breathed, "Can I come in?" I don't answer, but rather glance behind me, inside my room. Baby stepped in, taking my signal. She's wearing white again. White jeans, white Keds, and a white blouse with blue embroidery along the hem. Her hair and makeup had been done nicely for the Sheldrake. That part is the only remnant of our performance tonight. With a dry thought, I realized that she is probably the cleanest thing in this room.

Suddenly I am very aware of the condition of said structure. Clothes are haphazardly tossed over the chair, there's dust on the tables and empty bottles lying around, records stuffed in every spare bit of room. Quickly, I think of a pathetic excuse, "I uh... I guess it's not a great room. You probably got a great room," I said, inwardly kicking myself. She's driving me to distraction. I can barely think around her.

My God, didn't she have any idea what she was doing to me? How being around her like this was torturous?

She reassures me, "No, this- it's a _great_ room," There is yet another awkward moment, where we just stand there in silence. It is waiting for things to be said. There are so many things to be said. Suddenly I realized that I haven't offered her a seat yet. That was what a polite host did, right? But then, polite hosts also didn't answer the door shirtless.

I walk over to the chair and pick up my clothing, moving them to the floor next to my bed. I gesture to the chair so she knows what I'm doing, and then turn to the record player, to silence the music. Baby stopped me.

"No, leave it on," She asked, surprising me. I oblige her. God, I have no idea what to do. I move the clothes on the other chair to the pile on the floor, and sit down across from her. I stare at the floor, hands clasped. The urge to kiss her was nearly overwhelming. I avoid her gaze, like if she looks in my eyes, she will be able to see what I want most right now. Her. "I'm sorry about the way my Father treated you," Baby says apologetically.

I shake my head, still processing it all. Still in disbelief. I don't think that my brain has fully registered that Baby is in my room at some ungodly hour, talking to me, "No, your Father was great. I mean... he was great. The way he took care of Penny, it was-"

"Yes, but I mean the way he was with you," She says. "It's really me it has to do with. Johnny, I came here because my Father-"

I interrupt her before she can say something she can't take back. Something I can't unhear. It's taking all the self control I have right now to keep from kissing her senseless and making love to her right there on the floor, "No, the- the way he saved her- I mean, I- I could never do anything like that. That was _something_ , then. I mean, the reason people treat me like I'm nothing is _because_ I'm nothing,"

She shakes her head, "That's not true! _You-_ you're _everything,"_

I look up at her, unable to avoid it now. She still wears the make up from the Sheldrake. But it is unnecessary. God, she was beautiful. "You don't understand the way it is," I insist. I want to ward her off. Whatever reasons she might have for wanting me, they need to be shattered. We can't be together. "I mean for somebody like me. Last month I- I'm eating jujubes to keep alive, and this month, women are stuffing _diamonds_ in my pockets! I'm balancing on shit and as quick as that I could be down there again,"

She shakes her head, my brutal honestly not beating out her innocence, her naivety. "No, that's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way," She optimistically insisted.

I didn't understand Baby. She was such an oddity in this world, in my world. I tell her, "I've never known anybody like you. You look at the world and you think you can make it better. Somebody's lost, you find them, somebody's bleeding, and you-"

She cuts me off, "Yeah, I go get my Daddy. That's really brave, like you said," She says sarcastically, not believing in her own goodness, her selflessness. How could she ever doubt herself?

"That took a lot of guts to go to him! I mean... you are not scared of anything! I don't understand-"

 _"Me?!_ I'm scared of _everything!"_ Baby shouted, "I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I _am,"_ I sigh, and stand up. She doesn't believe in herself. I will never understand how she can doubt herself. She's amazing, capable of so many wonderful things. She made everyone around her want to be better.

"And... most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life," Baby pauses briefly, almost seeming scared to speak the rest of the sentence. I don't blame her. I'm scared to hear it. I beg her to not say it, because once it is said, I cannot ignore it. She takes a breath, "The way I feel when I'm with you,"

It's done. She said it.

I freeze, hands in my pockets. My eyes avert themselves down to the floor, lacking the courage to look her in the eyes. Because I know that if I do, I will see that she wants me, just as she will see that I want her. Then any reason for not being together would become null and void. I couldn't stop myself, nor would I stop her. There is an uncomfortable silence as the record player switches to a new, upbeat song. A song about heartbreak. Solomon Burke's _Cry To Me._

What can I say to her? What does a person say to what she just said? When someone essentially tells you that they think they love you? How do you respond, even if you think you might feel the same?

 _When your baby leaves you all alone,_

Baby stands up, and took a step towards me. "Dance with me," Baby says softly. It is not a request.

I look up, finally, and glance around questioningly. "What, here?" I ask her.

 _And nobody calls you on the phone,_

"Here," She nods, voice barely above a whisper. Baby moves toward me. She places her hands on my bare chest. One moves to my arm, and the other slides up my shoulder, around my back to my neck, fingers reaching into my hair. I inhale sharply, and stop, in an effort to control myself, to not let go and show emotion. I look away from her, trying to distract myself from her. From her beauty, and how close she is to me, and how willing she was to do this. I am barely keeping myself controlled. If I dance with her, if I do this, and cross this bridge, there will be no going back.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to stop her.

At her touch, I think every circuit in my brain fried. Baby's touch was sensory overload, to me. She definitely wanted more than dancing this time. The thought both thrilled and terrified me.

 _Oh, doncha feel like a crying?_

 _Doncha feel like crying?_

 _Well, here I am, my honey,_

 _Come on, and cry to me,_

I know that I have been this close to her before, held her in my arms before. But that was entirely different. Before it was bearable. My feelings weren't this strong, and I hadn't been sure they were reciprocated. I know I have done this before, but this feels different. Now her perfume is enough to drive me wild, and her close proximity makes every nerve in me go haywire. I can barely even think. My mouth has run dry, and I have no idea what to do, though I know I have done this a thousand times before. This is new and delicate. It feels frightening, and sinful, but I want this so badly, and I don't even know what to think anymore.

 _Okay, Johnny. You know this,_ I think. _Just put your arms around her waist. You've done this a thousand times. This isn't any different,_

 _I can still back out from here._

Slowly, I put my arms around her waist. I have never been so scared in my life. The next step evades me for a moment.

Alright. So I'm going to dance with Baby. Just dancing. But I cannot kiss her, no matter what happens. The second we kiss, I can be fired for having a personal relationship with a guest. If we just dance tonight, and she leaves before anything else happens, then everything is fine. She'll go back to her family, and her college, and forget about me. And I never have to see her again. I never have to worry about losing my job because I fell in love with Baby Houseman. Which is what I want.

Right?

To Hell with it.

 _When you're all alone, in your lonely room,_

 _And there's nothing, but the smell of her perfume,_

I hold her tight, obliging her wish to dance. Bending my knees slightly, I pull her down with me for a second, and then straighten my legs. Looking at her face, I can tell that this unfamiliar territory frightened her, just a little bit. I felt it too. But it was a good fear. Like when you were about to go on a roller coaster, or kiss someone for the first time. We sway lightly for a second, and then she throws her head back, leaning down, and exposing a view of her throat to me.

 _Oh, doncha feel like a crying?_

 _Doncha feel like crying?_

 _Doncha feel like a crying?_

She pulls herself back up, and I dip her down again. Baby holds on to my arms, and I pull her up again. She shifts her grasp, so her arms are looped over my head, while mine are at her shoulders. I hold her, and then sway, swinging her from side to side, rocking back and forth. Her hand goes to my waist, and as my motions slow, she kisses my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head in ecstasy as I experienced a sensation more pleasant than any I'd ever felt before in my life. It didn't feel like that because Baby was just that good at kissing. It felt like that because it was her kissing me.

In that moment, I realized that more than anything, I need her. I needed to hold her, needed to let myself feel for her. And I kid myself that just a few minutes more will be enough to make this urge to have her in my arms dissapear. But I am lying to myself. I will never have enough of holding Baby Houseman.

 _Well, come on, come on,_

 _Cry to me,_

 _Nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone,_

My hands slip to her waist again. We sway gently, and then I swing her back, holding her leg. I hold the position for a moment, and she rises up, as I let her leg fall to the ground. The way I look at her is almost a challenge, daring her to do something.

I shouldn't have been surprised when she did.

 _Loneliness, loneliness, such a waist of time,_

Her head rests against mine for a second, and I want to kiss her again. I know I should stop, but I am unable to. I just need to hold her, just for a few moments more. I come so close to kissing her, our lips a mere inch away from touching. But I can't. Not yet. She circles me, slowing at my back. Her lips brush across my shoulders, soft skin pressing light kisses on them. Baby put her hand on the small of my back. I turned my head to look at her, and as she came back into view, she slid her hand across my ass.

 _You don't ever have to walk alone, oh, you'll see,_

 _Oh, come on and take my hand, and baby won't you walk with me?_

 _Whoa yeah,_

Now it is her challenging me. It has now become a contest, seeing who can do the dirtier move to the other before they back out. Before it goes too far, and gets uncomfortable. I look into her eyes, and see how certain she is, of us, of _me_.

 _We're really doing this,_ I think. _She really wants me._

 _When you're waiting for a voice to come,_

 _In the night, when there's no one,_

 _Oh, doncha feel like crying?_

 _Doncha feel like crying?_

Her arms are around my neck again. I slide my hands from her back to her shoulders, and then up her arms, pushing her hands over her head. Next, I reach for the hem of her shirt, doubting for a second, but she hasn't stopped me yet. I pull the white blouse from her pants and over her head, clinging to it for what felt like forever, in this place where time seemed to mean nothing. The cloth remains in my hands, pressed against her butt. I look at Baby, and any qualms I had about this go out the window. I toss the shirt aside, and it lands in a pile on the floor.

 _Oh, doncha feel like a cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry, cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry cryin'?_

Finally, I allow my lips to brush against hers for a second, and a bring her into a dip, once, then twice. Her hand slides up my chest, and keeps moving, fingers entangling in my hair. My hand slips across her shoulder, over her breast. She pressed her lips to my eyelid.

 _Doncha feel like a cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry, cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry cryin'?_

There is a brief moment of silence as the record player changed songs. It now plays _She's Like The Wind_.

Against me, I feel her hands move. From my hair, down my arms, and between us, to the buttons on her jeans. She undid them, slowly pulling down the zipper. The whole time she looked right into my eyes, brown meeting blue. Baby touched her hands to my arms, guiding my hands to her hips. In her eyes, I could see what she wanted.

I kissed her nose. Every rational part in my brain had quieted. I tug at her white jeans, letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them. What was revealed to me was the most beautiful set of legs I'd ever seen, and the slip she'd worn at the Sheldrake. Baby stepped close to me, arms around my neck.

I pull her to me, desperate to feel her touch. I kiss Baby with such a force that she bent over backwards slightly before breaking away. Her hands clutch at my hair, and I rub my face against hers, pressing light kisses to her cheek, as her lips brush my jaw.

My thumb brushes across her breast, and Baby moves her hands, one goes to my waist, the other is curled around my neck. We stand there, hot breaths mingling in the air of my softly lit cabin, taking in the gravity of what we're doing. And I cannot help but grin, knowing how many times I had thought about this. It's a chance to back out, a final chance, before the last thread of control snaps completely.

Neither of us move, waiting for the other's decision.

I make the first move.

I lightly kiss her again, and move my hands from her hips to her thighs. Baby wraps her arms around my neck, bracing for what I'm about to do. She trusted me completely.

I pick her up, lifting by her legs. I bend at the knee, and Baby's legs wrap around me, thighs resting upon mine. My hips rock into hers, and she leans back, holding on to my shoulders, as I grip her waist. I rock them again, and she pulls herself in closer. The motion is repeated over and over again, as we settle into a new rhythm, a new kind of dirty dancing. Baby lets go of me completely, believing with absolute certainty that I will not drop her.

Baby sits up, then leans back again, flipping her hair as she rose. She curls her arms around me again, using me as support to pull herself up. I look up at her, and then pull her in closer, kissing her breasts, burying my head in her chest. She kisses my head, and lifts herself up, so her shins now rest on my knees, practically kneeling on me. Baby pushes herself up, closer to me. I move my hand to her behind, holding her up, fearful that I might drop her. Once I'm in control again, I move my hands back to her waist, no longer afraid she'll fall.

Baby grips my hair, clinging to me desperately. I kiss her chest again, the smell of her perfume invading my thoughts in the most wonderful possible way. I begin rocking my hips again, grinding deeply into Baby's. My lips brush against the soft skin of her breast.

I lift her off me, and gently set her on the floor. I know I'm strong, but I cannot carry her indefinitely. My hands rest at her hips, and hers remain around my neck. She leans up on tip toes and kisses me forcefully, pulling me back to her.

When the kiss, God, that kiss, is done, I push her backwards, leaning her away from me, and begin the hip motion again, pressing my pelvis into hers. She grips my shoulder with one arm, and lets herself fall away from me, leaving herself with very little support. I hold her waist with one arm. Her feet remain on the floor, but she's almost parallel to it, so that's not saying much. If I were to drop her now, she would fall, and she couldn't stop it. There couldn't have been a part of her that didn't trust me.

I place my other hand at Baby's waist, and begin pulling her up, still rocking my hips into hers. She puts her other hand at the back of my neck to support herself. I kiss her fiercely again, hungry for her. I wrap my arms around Baby and hold her tight. Swaying gently, I push us both down to the floor, and kiss her breasts again, as her lips brush against my head. She kneels against the floor, holding herself up by way of my shoulders. I crouch down at the floor, and as I lean forward, press one knee to the floorboards. She is lying down on the floor completely, now. Baby grabs my waist and pulls me down to her, so I'm lying on top of her.

The third track on the record is another Otis Redding song, _I've Been Loving You Too Long._ I kissed Baby softly, but I feel her still beneath me. Confusion filled me. Was something wrong? Did she not like this? Did Baby want me to stop? I break the kiss, and pull up a bit from her, so I can see her face.

There is something knew in her eyes. A fear. She's afraid. I knew Baby was a virgin, or at least assumed she was, based on... well, pretty much everything about her. Only now do I speak. "If you want," I say, "We can stop. Just say the word, and I won't go any farther. I will never go farther than you want me to, Baby. We don't have to do this. I'll back off, no questions asked if you say so. I know how you feel, Baby. It's okay."

Baby sat up. I followed the motion, so we could talk properly. Well, as properly as you could get sitting half naked in a filthy bungalow about to have sex. Baby inhaled deeply, and exhaled, shuddering. I had never seen Baby show true fear. Before the Sheldrake, she looked so nervous, I thought she would puke. But that was nothing compared to this. "I've just...I've never done this before," She explained.

"I know," I say softly, looking into her wide brown eyes.

"I both do and don't. I want to, but I'm afraid, and it makes no sense at all-" I silence her, with a delicate kiss on her lips.

"It makes perfect sense," I reassure her.

I wrap my arms around her loosely, so she doesn't feel trapped, and tilt my forehead into hers. She rests her hands on my chest, and I just listen to her breathing. "I'm scared, Johnny," She whispers. She's afraid of more than just us being intimate. She's scared of what she feels, what it makes her want to do. She's scared of losing what we have, even though we have no clue what it is ourselves.

I bring her closer to me, in a hug. "I know you are. It's okay to be scared." I tell her, "We don't have to continue. Only if you want to," I gaze at her questioningly, and she nods slightly. "You're sure?" I ask. She nods, more certain this time. "We can stop whenever you want. If you ever feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. Okay?" She nods. I pick her up, and carry her over to my bed. Gently, I set her down upon it. I place my hands on either side of her face, caressing her cheek. She leans into my touch, closing her eyes. "Hey. You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," I smile lightly.

I let one hand fall to Baby's waist, and wait for her to make the first move. She slides a hand up my shoulder to rest at the back of my neck. She takes a deep breath, and slowly moved in for a kiss. I let my hands roam, and they slide across her shoulders to find her hair. I kiss her deeply, pulling her close.

Baby loses her fear, and wraps her legs around me, placing herself as close to me as she can. I kiss her neck hungrily, as she began to undo my belt. I reach behind her, and unclip her bra. The article falls to the floor unnoticed, along with any other clothing that remained, like Baby's slip, and my pants. She hungrily plants her lips on mine, and the kiss in only broken when neither of us can breathe. As her hands fell across my shoulders, I hook my arms around her, and grasp her shoulders from behind. I plant kiss after kiss on her neck and chest. Baby's back arcs backwards, allowing me access to the creamy flesh above her breasts. I lift my head, and she placed a soft kiss on my mouth.

Soon we are both on the bed, making love to each other. My fingers gently fondle lockers of her hair as we make love. I adored her hair; one of the many, many, things I had fantasized about had involved being able to touch her hair like this. To curl my fingers into it tightly as only lovers were able to. Baby's hand skimmed the skin on my back. My fingers slip under her head to the nape of her neck and pull her head up, bringing my lips into hers. There are tender kisses and loving caresses, quiet moans. But no words. There was nothing to say.

That night was like no other.

I am gentle with her, as it's her first time. I don't know how she felt, really. Baby never asked me to stop, never told me I'd gone too far. But it wasn't like she told me how she felt. She fell asleep not long after. I'm actually grateful for that. I don't know what I would've done if Baby had talked to me. The only confirmation I had that she didn't think it was awful were the gentle kisses, and the fact that she stayed through the night.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, the first thing I thought, upon seeing her sleeping next to me was _Oh god, what have I done?_ I slept with a guest! And not just a guest, the Daughter of Max's friend! I was royally screwed!

What we had, I knew it needed to stop. I knew I would lose my job if anyone found out. But then I looked at her, and saw her smiling in her sleep, ever so peaceful. And I remembered how I felt about her. How she made my heart melt, how I would smile, just because she was in the room. And as afraid as I was of losing my job, I ended up thinking _How can I leave her?_

Wether I liked it or not, I had strong feelings for Baby. I just didn't know what to do about them yet.

It pained me to wake her, but she needed to get up. Before her family woke up. Before her father put two and two together. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Baby," I said.

Her eyes opened. She moaned and slapped me away, saying, "Five more minutes, Johnny."

"Come on, Baby. Your family isn't going to stay in bed the whole day, so unless you want a whole lot of questions as to why you're walking in the door with messy hair and clothes from yesterday, I suggest you start moving," Baby sighs, and climbed out of bed, collecting her clothes and putting them on as needed, as I do the same. Once she's dressed, I show her to the door, and tell her how to get back to the cabins unnoticed. She walks out the door, and I give a halfhearted 'Bye,' As I continue looking for a shirt, and contemplate one question.

What the Hell am I going to do?

* * *

 **So, I'm not dead.**

 **I haven't posted for a while because I wanted to make sure that most of you had read the other stuff before posting this. I have this whole thing pre-written, so if I'm not posting, I have a good reason, and it's probably because my average number of readers hasn't looked at my previous chapters!**

 **Another deleted scene in this chapter. For those of you who didn't know the scene I wrote in where Johnny and Baby are dancing to She's Like That Wind is a deleted scene that was actually filmed. If you want to watch it,** **just look up dirty dancing deleted love scene and click on the first video that shows a picture of Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey grinding in that cabin. Because the link doesn't publish correctly.**

 **And I know that there are those people who complain about songs that were written after the movie took place, well, boo hoo to you. If they use it in the movie or in a deleted scene, I'm putting it in here.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do.**

 **TheLovelyBallroomGeek**


	22. Breakfast And Visits

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty One

POV Baby

Breakfast And Visits

* * *

I race back through the woods to my cabin. It was five in the morning, too early for anyone to be up. But just barely. Early enough that people would awaken very easily if I wasn't cautious about entering.

Rather than going in through the front door, I climb in through the window that went straight from the porch to the room Lisa and I shared. There she was, sleeping like the dead. Completely oblivious to my whereabouts as of last night, just the way I liked it.

I knew I wouldn't have long before my Parents were up. Johnny was absolutely right. The last thing I wanted was for them to be asking me questions about last night. In hopes of avoiding them, I grab clothes and jump into the shower right away.

As the lukewarm water pours over me, I consider last night.

I had enjoyed last night, a lot. More than I should, probably. I liked the feeling of Johnny's hands on me, touching me in ways no one had dared. His rough, calloused hands, feeling softer than silk. I had strong feelings for him, I could even love him. I wasn't sure about that last part, yet. I definitely wanted to see him again.

But did he? Did last night mean anything to him? Did I? Or was it just sex for him?

No. There had to be something there. I remember how Max told him that he was only supposed to dance with the Daughters, how he was supposed to keep his hands off. He hadn't explicitly stated that he would be punished if he did, but it was implied. Johnny had to at least have cared a little to risk Mr. Kellerman's wrath.

I remembered what he had done. He had taken my innocence, my virginity, and made me grow up. And last night... most men would've just proceeded. But not Johnny. Johnny had been gentle with me. He had stopped to make certain I was okay with what was about to happen. He hadn't wanted to force himself on me. Johnny had said that we could stop whenever I said, all I had to do was say the word, and without question, he would back off. He told me to tell him if I was ever uncomfortable, and had promised he wouldn't hurt me.

Johnny had kept his promise. He had more than kept it.

I step out of the bathroom, to find my Mother sitting in the living room with my Father. Dad remained stoic, and ignored me. But Mom looked up to greet me, like she usually did. Unfortunately it felt hollow, without my Father's there with it. "Baby," She remarked, "You're up early,"

I try to think of a good answer that wasn't, 'I had to traipse back through the woods doing the walk of shame from my secret lover's cabin, so I could get back before you guys woke up.' The only thing that popped into my head was, "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to shower."

Mom nodded. She believed unquestionably that what I had said was the truth. My Father, on the other hand, was an uncertain subject. He knew now that I'd lied before. He didn't trust me now, but he couldn't openly question me without alerting Mom to his concerns. "We're just waiting on Lisa to go to breakfast. She should be up soon," My Mother says.

Lisa is up soon, in ten minutes. But it takes her forty to be ready. By that time, my stomach is growling with hunger. But one question is all I can think of.

What the Hell am I going to do?

* * *

Eventually, we reach the dining hall, and sit down to breakfast. The table is silent. Slowly, I sip my orange juice, watching my Father eat his breakfast across the table. The Comedian comes in over the announcement system, "Singers, Dancers, Actors, this is your lucky day! Auditions for the annual Kellerman's End Of The Season Talent Show are beginning in the play house!"

My Father sips his coffee, still not speaking to me. The table was eerily silent, even for us. There was absolutely no conversation. I knew we didn't usually talk a lot at the table, but this was a whole new level of uncomfortable silence.

It was then that I noticed Neil walking over, holding a clipboard, looking very purposeful and busy. Bossman indeed. And here I thought the morning couldn't get any worse. Neil only showed up when he wanted something. "So, everyone gonna be in the show?" He asks.

"Uh, we're leaving tomorrow," My Father responded. I look up. What? He wants to leave because of last night? Because I know Johnny and Penny, and tried to help them? "Miss the weekend traffic," He lied.

My Mother protests, "But Jake, we're paid up till Sunday,"

"Daddy, and miss the show?!" Lisa says, distraught. I glare angrily at him from across the table.

"I said we're leaving tomorrow," He insisted. His voice leaves no room for question, but Lisa doesn't get it. She has not been in his good graces long enough to understand.

"But Daddy, I was going to sing in the show!" She cries.

"It's the big event," Neil insisted, "People bring their own arrangements. You don't want to miss it. Oh, Baby, I need you for props," With that Neil walks off, leaving me saddled with prop duty. Great. Just great. Now I had to mess around on a set in my free time.

My Father is a Doctor, and can command a room when necessary. But Neil was fantastic at it. He somehow decided for my Father that we were staying with barely a word. He made himself sound so sure, like no one would ever question him. For once I am grateful to Neil, if not for the props, then for this. He's gotten my Father to stay, judging from the sour look on his face, and his sigh. He can't leave now, not without Max questioning it.

Relief filled me. I don't know what I would've done if I had to leave this soon after what happened with Johnny. I might never have seen him again. I may never have gotten to say goodbye.

My Mother turns to my Father, "Jake, why would you want to leave early?" This question draws everyone's attention to him, awaiting his answer. I scowl at him, knowing that this was because of me, and that as mad as he is at me, he still doesn't have the courage to tell them.

He sighs, thinking up a quick lie, "It was just an idea. We can stay if you want to," Dad insisted. Lisa grins, pleased at the premise of a few more days. My Father turned to Lisa, a mask of pleasntness on his face, "So, Lisa, what were you planning to sing?"

I can see the excitement bursting from her, all because he is finally taking an interest in her. Lisa started to talk about music. I didn't think she would ever stop, now that he had brought it up. _"I Feel Pretty,_ or _What Do The Simple Folk Do?"_ My Father stands up from his seat, and starts walking away. Lisa practically jumped out of her seat and ran after him, "Or _I Feel Pretty_. What do you think, Daddy?"

My Mother looks at me with a slightly alarmed expression, "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

I swallowed nervously, and shake my head. I had to lie to her again. But it is not without reason. She wouldn't understand if she knew about Johnny and I. I answer my Mother's question, "No. Not at all. But if I were to guess, _I Feel Pretty,"_ Mom laughed at my remark.

I finish my breakfast with her, and then tell her that I'm going for a walk. Which is partly true. I needed to walk to get to Penny's room. I wanted to find out how she was doing after last night.

* * *

"Now, don't stop taking those pills just because you feel better. Take them until they're all gone," My Father's voice came from one of the cabins. Penny's. Shit!

I rapidly search for a hiding spot. As the threat of his seeing me draws imminently nearer, I decide to go between the cabins to the left of Penny's. I hear a door open and close, and then my Father's footsteps on the gravel. Hesitantly, I move from my hiding spot, checking to see if he really is gone. He is. It's safe.

On the radio, I hear the announcer speak, "Oh, those Mets, what a team! Finally broke their 22 game losing streak, but they're still in last place, Cousins. Come on, Mets, let's do it!"

I hurry up to her door. I knock, and after a few seconds, enter, as she wouldn't be able to get the door in her current state. A soft, "Hi," comes from Penny.

"Hi," I say in return, and shut the door behind me, "You look much better,"

She lies on the bed wearing a pink bathrobe. Her ankles are crossed, and her hands rest on her stomach. Last night, Penny had been drenched in sweat, moaning in pain, and bleeding all over the sheets. Now, she looked tired, but rested, and even at peace. "You just missed your Father," The Rockette informed me, "He's such a wonderful man,"

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "I didn't realize..." If I hadn't given her the money, or offered to step up, she would've been fine. She would've been pregnant, but she would've been fine. What I had done had put her in harm's way.

"No, you couldn't have. It's okay," Penny insists, shaking her head. I realize I am responsible for part of this, but she forgives me anyway. That's what makes her such a great friend.

There's a knock on the door. I turn to see who it is, as they let themself in. Unsurprisingly, it's Johnny. "Hey," He smiles. He looked the same as he had this morning, only this morning, there had been bedhead, and a distinct lack of clothing. Now his hair had been tidied up, and he wore a blue button down shirt, along with his trademark black pants and shoes.

"Johnny," Penny says, lighting up like a firefly. The first real sight of joy I've seen on her face since I got here.

Johnny sees me in the room, and the smile fades slightly. Things were going to be a bit awkward between us, unless we actually talked. He shut the door, and moves to stand beside her. "So, how're you doing?" He asks.

"I'm okay," She said brightly, grinning up at him.

Johnny asked again to be sure, "Yeah?"

"Doctor Houseman says I'm gonna be _fine,"_ Penny insists, "I can still have children," That seems a bit of an odd topic for just friends. It feels like I walked in on a moment between them, like I shouldn't be here.

"Oh, Penny, that's great. That's really great," Johnny says. Perhaps I was over reacting. I had told my friends that I wanted kids some day. I couldn't really expect Penny to do any different.

Suddenly it's like Penny remembers that I'm here. Johnny, however, still won't look at me. "So. How'd it go last night?"

"Good," He answered curtly. Johnny hasn't really looked at me once since he got here, I note with disappointment. Did he regret last night? Had it been bad?

Still, I can't help but like him, albeit against my better judgement. "Fine," I say. I keep on speaking, suddenly feeling very much like a starry eyed girl with her first crush. Johnny turned me into a babbling school girl. Though I'm still upset, I can't help but see the best in him. I gaze across the room at him. He turned to face my general direction, but won't look me in the eyes.

"I didn't do the lift, but it was good," I ramble, sounding very love struck. Johnny looks away. The smile fades from Penny's face. I can see the wheels turning in her head as she figured out what happened between us. Figuring out that we slept together. Suddenly I feel very much like a third wheel, "Well, I guess I... I guess I'm gonna go. Bye," I still cannot help but watch him on my way out.

"See you," Johnny says. I shut the door.

I sit down on the steps, waiting for him. I must have been horrible. Either that, or he really regretted it. Last night, he had held me so gently, kissed me so sweetly, and now he didn't even want to be in the same room with me. The first person I ever slept with could barely stand to look at me, much less talk to me. That was not a good message.

I tell myself that I'm being silly. That no one could care that much after one time, and it was ridiculous for me to expect him to.

But I did expect it.

And I did care that much.

And right now, I felt like I was going to cry.

* * *

 **Back again! Those deleted scenes are becoming more frequent, now that we're later into the story, for those of you who didn't catch the one in here, of Baby hiding when she hears her Father talking with Penny before she comes to visit her.**

 **So, more meaningless trivia:**

 **The radio announcer mentions in this chapter that the New York Mets have finally broken their 22 game losing streak. Funnily enough, the Mets never had a 22 game losing streak at any time in 1963, and the biggest losing streak they've ever had in any season was for 17 games, not 22.**


	23. Stop It

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Two

POV Johnny

Stop It

* * *

I sit down next to Penny, and change the subject. Penny had figured out what happened. I could tell by the look on her face. But she did not need to hear about it, and I did not want to talk about it to her. "So, he says you're gonna be fine, right?"

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

I ignore Penny and persist with the new topic, "Don't worry about Max, I'll tell him your Grandmother died, or something,"

If there was one thing I should have learned by now it was that Penny is stubborn, "How many times have you told me 'Never get mixed up with them'?" And at that second, I felt my resolve for ignoring her snap. I couldn't do it any longer. She didn't have to like my relationship with Baby, but I was not going to listen to her tell me to break it off.

"I know what I'm doing, Penny," I say with fierce venom. Even though I don't really know what is going to happen with Baby and I, I am already defending what we have. Getting upset with anyone who decided to question it, or tell us to stop. I didn't know if that was good or bad, yet.

"You listen to me," She berated me, "You gotta stop it. _Now."_

I sigh, and look away, and expel a sigh from my lungs, the truth coming from my lips, the first time I had really told anyone how I felt about Baby, "I can't, Penny. I care about her too much."

"She's a great girl, Johnny. Wonderful. But she's a guest. We have rules." I look away, like I can ignore their words, like each syllable didn't sting even though I already knew, "Baby looks at you like a school girl with a crush. She is hopelessly in love with you. Any fool can see it, Johnny."

I run a hand through my hair and sighed, "I know."

"If you aren't careful she's going to get her heart broken," She said softly, "Neither of us want that. Look, Johnny. Whatever happened between you two last night has left her completely love struck. I'm just guessing that the name Baby doesn't fit her anymore. If I'm right, and you don't talk to her soon, she's going to feel like you used her." I nod. I know all too well what will happen if I don't do anything.

Penny continued, "I know you don't want her thinking that," I nodded, "If she weren't a guest, I'd say fine. But as it is, you shouldn't. You could lose your job, and her heart will be broken. You're lucky no one's found out about you two."

I almost want to snap at her, tell her that everything she's saying is nothing new. That all of it has been running through my head ever since I first realized I had a crush on her. But I don't. I sit and listen to her.

Penny sighed again, "I know I can't stop you. But if you decide not to see her anymore, don't just dump her like she never meant anything to you. We both know that's a lie. Talk to her. And if you're going to leave, tell her why,"

I was done listening to Penny for one day, "I'll see you later," I tell Penny, then stand up, and walk out the door.

Baby stood up from the steps just as I come out, so obviously waiting for me. She leans against the wall. I pause in front of her. Nervously, I fold and unfold my sunglasses. I know I should say something, but I can't. The words won't come to my mouth. So, I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Look, um... I gotta run. I've got a lesson with the Kramers in 3 minutes and they'll kill each other if I'm not there." Baby nods. A lump forms in my throat. I hate that I can't just be a normal boyfriend to her. I hate that we have to hide what we feel.

She nods, and swallows. I can see tears beginning to form in her eyes. It kills me that I'm hurting her right now. I'm making her feel worthless, like trash. I'm making her feel like I toyed with her to get sex.

I hate that I have to do this, brush her off, make her feel like she doesn't matter to me, when in reality, I want to hold her, and kiss her. I wanted to shout to the world that Baby was my girl. I wanted to tell her how I felt, and ease all her pain so she never cried again. "Well, sure, you've got to go," Baby says, honestly sounding like she's going to start crying in a moment.

I look away, ashamed to do this to her, "See you." I start walking away, but don't make it very far before I hear Baby cry out.

"Johnny!" She exclaimed. I turn to look at her, and see the heartache on her face, the pleading look, begging me to give her some sign that last night hadn't meant nothing to me. The sign I gave was an involuntary smile. She doesn't completely hate me, at least. Then she smiles too, and my world lights up. I know that I'm instantly forgiven.

I turn around, and walk back up to her. "Meet me in my cabin in half an hour. I think that we should talk about last night." She nods, a small smile working it's way onto her face.

* * *

After my lesson with the Kramer's, she is at my cabin, as promised. Baby waits on my bed, hands folded in her lap, waiting for me patiently so we can talk about this. I crossed the room, and sit down next to her. "You wanted to talk?" Baby asks.

I nod. I'm still nervous about this. It's been a long time since I dated a girl I actually liked. I cleared my throat. "About last night... If you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand. You don't have to-"

"It's fine," She insisted, "And I do want to keep seeing you, I just..." I hold my breath, waiting for the worst, "I need to know how you feel. If it's just sex for you, then I can't be in this. We didn't really do much talking last night, and I just need to know how you feel about me."

I nod, "That's fair. I'll try and give you an honest answer. I just don't want to scare you away," I admit. My feelings were strong. More than you would expect after just one night.

"That's not going to happen," Baby says quietly.

I sigh, knowing that I was going to have to tell her, "Okay. I really like you, Baby. I like you a lot. It's not just sex for me. I don't really know what I feel for you. But I know that it feels good, and I don't want to lose it. I think one day I could love you." I wait for her to freak out, but it doesn't happen.

Baby just nodded and says, "Okay." Which didn't tell me much about what she thought.

"And, how do you feel? About me?" I ask.

"Um," Baby smiled shyly, "I like you, too. A lot more than I should. I'm probably about where you are, feelings wise."

I nod, and hesitate before asking my next question, "Um. This is going to sound kind of weird, but... you didn't hate it did you? The sex? You didn't think it was bad?"

Baby shook her head rapidly, "No. No, I actually really liked it. But I really don't have a whole lot of experience in that area. Or any, really, for that matter. You might have noticed. Did _you_ think it was bad?" She asks.

"No," I answer, "It was good. Even for someone who doesn't have much experience. Do you regret it?" I asked her at last, hoping that she didn't with all my might. I knew I should, but I didn't want her to regret what had happened with us last night.

"No," Baby answered immediately, "Even though my Father is going to be really upset if he ever finds out. Do you?" She questioned softly.

I try not to be eager in my answer, and remember that I have to be honest. Swallowing, I tell her, "No. Not even a little bit. It's just that I'm not allowed to date guests, so Max can't find out about us." I informed Baby in a quiet voice. If he knew, then it was all over. I couldn't see her anymore, probably not ever. And I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen.

"I know," She answered. What? How could she know that? It wasn't exactly common knowledge among guests. Or else I doubted so many Bungalow Bunnies would flirt with me. Not because they had any particular compassion for my situation, but because a guy would rarely ever choose a woman over his job, my exception being Baby.

"You do?" Baby nodded to my question, "How?" I inquire.

"The first night I got here, I went up to the main house to look around. Max was lecturing the Waiters about how they're supposed to romance the Daughters. You walked in and... well, you know the rest," She admitted, looking sheepishly at the bedsheets, drawing patterns in them with her fingers.

Oh, Jesus. She saw that? "How much of that did you see?" I ask nervously. I hadn't exactly been my most charming that night. But then, I think back to all the times I'd yelled at her and realized that in comparison, that incident was a pebble to a boulder in terms of my lack of charm.

"You knocked over some silverware and stormed off," She answered, slightly smiling, "If it helps, Robbie deserved it," Baby laughed. Yeah. I suppose he did. He deserved a lot more than what I'd done, but he deserved it nonetheless.

I laugh with her. It was a good to know that she didn't think less of me because of what happened. "So you want to try this, then? Being together?" I ask her. I didn't want to use the word couple yet. I needed more time before I could do that, but for now... together was the right word.

Baby smiled, "Yeah. I do."

"Good, because I've been dying to kiss you all day," I tell her, moving closer to her.

"I think the feeling is mutual," She murmured to me right before her lips touched mine.

I don't know quite what I'm getting into, but it feels amazing.


	24. Encounters On The Dance Floor

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Three

POV Baby

Encounters On The Dance Floor

* * *

Johnny and I spent a few minutes more sitting on his bed, talking and kissing, but eventually, I tell him that I have to go, "My family might get suspicious," I say. He nodded in understanding.

"When will I see you again?" Johnny asks, "Tonight, or..."

"If I can get away, yes. Pretty much whenever I can get away, if it's okay with you," I tell him.

"My door is always open," Johnny assured me quietly. I kiss him goodbye, and head back to the cabin.

* * *

I hadn't seen Johnny since we talked that morning. The evening was approaching. He would be at the party tonight, I knew. I would see him there.

I sighed, contemplating my attire for this evening. I wanted it to be something Johnny would like, on the off chance that he saw me. Towards the bottom of my suitcase, some pale yellow caught my eye. It was filmy chiffon over silk. The sleeves covered my shoulder, and it was a v-neck dress, though not exceedingly low cut. What shoes to wear? My eyes went to the pink ballet flats I wore on the first night here. It would pair nicely with the yellow.

I slipped the dress on, and then the shoes. Next, I ran a brush through my curls, taming them somewhat. I looked beautiful.

My Father left the festivities after dinner, claiming to be tired. But I knew he was still mad at me. That was why he left. Anger boiled inside me. He wouldn't speak to me all because I helped someone like Johnny.

The evening went roughly as planned. Lisa danced with many Waiters, and my Mother skirted the edge of the room, dancing when someone asked. Neil asked me once or twice, only to be turned down. I didn't want to dance with Neil. Not with Johnny around.

I'd felt his stare on me all evening. His eyes, watching me from across the room. If there hadn't been so many people there, I was certain he would've asked me to dance. But my family was around, and Neil was watching me like a hawk, and Max was doing the same to Johnny.

Eventually, it all died down. People slowly filtered out. My Mother and Lisa went off to bed. Max and Neil had disappeared over the course of the evening. There weren't many people left compared to what the evening had started with, but it was still a decent sized crowd. Big enough to get lost in. Tito concluded one song, and in a moment, began another. This one was slower, a Waltz. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turn to look.

"Johnny," I smile. There was an instantaneous sensation of joy at his presence. Things were looking up now that he was able to socialize with me. Johnny grinned. He was wearing a suit again, looking as handsome as ever. I felt a thrill in my stomach.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a grin. I smiled at Johnny, and took his hand. In that moment, it felt like we belonged solely to each other. I was his, and he was mine.

"Absolutely." Johnny flashed a smile at my answer. Together, we walked out to the floor. Wisely, the two of us stayed on the edge of the crowd. Neither party wanted other people to hear what was going to be said while we danced.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to you sooner," He said. I had not danced with him all night. That was mostly due to that Max and Neil were watching us all evening, but there were other reasons. Namely, Lisa, my Mother, other guests, and other staff members.

I shake my head, "It's fine. You were working, I understand. Besides, Neil and Max were watching us all evening. The only real break I got was when my Father left early tonight."

Johnny looked up at me. His eyebrows pulled together in sympathy. Johnny didn't want any lasting damage between my Father and I. I knew he was blaming himself for what happened. "Is he still upset?"

I look down, answering his question wordlessly. Johnny's gaze softened in understanding. My Father had not forgiven me. Not even a little. "He really hasn't spoken to me since last night. This morning, he said he wanted to leave early," I knew Johnny felt guilty for the rift between my Father and I. I wished he didn't, because it wasn't his fault. This had been coming for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Johnny apologized. His voice had gone soft with the unnecessary apology on his lips. My problems were not his fault.

I shrug, "He'll get over it." I hoped he would, anyway. Things wouldn't be the same, I knew that much. But he might still forgive me.

For a long time, nothing was said. We couldn't risk being seen together for long, couldn't risk saying what we wanted to say. It would become suspicious. I knew that I shouldn't dance with him much longer, but I couldn't step away. Johnny made me happier than I'd ever felt. But I knew that neither of us would be truly happy until we didn't have to hide our relationship any more. This moment was filled with longing and desire. Want for all the things I wasn't supposed to do consumed me. All because we had to hide. Finally, Johnny spoke, "You look beautiful tonight," He whispered.

I smiled bashfully, a blush spreading across my face, "Thank you," There was that sensation again. Like a starstruck schoolgirl, who was hopelessly in love with her first crush. That giddiness. The sensation of sheer joy at him calling me beautiful.

"I wish I could risk kissing you in front of all these people," Johnny whispered. Longing filled his voice. Had we been alone, Johnny would've abandoned the frame. He would've pulled me as close to him as possible, like it would cause him pain to let me go. My head would've rested against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. _Ga-Gung. Ga-Gung._

I sigh. "Me too,"

It is a painful thought. Robbie and Lisa could do whatever they wanted together, but because of what Johnny was, we had to hide our relationship. Robbie and Lisa could hold hands, or dance every dance together, or share a kiss in public. Never mind that they wouldn't, they could if they wanted to. But Johnny and I wanted to. Our relationship had more substance than theirs. We had actual feelings for each other, and wanted to do the things couples did. But Johnny and I couldn't do those things. We couldn't dance all evening with each other. We couldn't hold hands, or kiss, unless we were completely alone.

Johnny looked down at me. A sly grin spread onto his face. "What?" I ask him. He was planning something. Johnny had something up his sleeve.

"Do you know what time it is?" The Dancer questioned, a hopeful eagerness filling his gaze. Not for the first time, I wonder what he was thinking.

I glance to my watch. It was 11:10. "It's ten after. Why?"

The grin got bigger. "Oh, it's just that I got off at eleven," I grinned. Johnny looked down at me, beaming. I am certain, that had we not been in a room full of people, he would've kissed me. It would've been wonderful. "Meet me outside, next to the steps. I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay,"

* * *

I lean against the stone wall of the main house. The cold rock of the wall pressed into my back. It's been about two minutes since I came out here. Johnny is waiting inside until he can leave and it won't look suspicious. Him following me right out the door after we danced wouldn't be very inconspicuous.

Finally, the door opened, and Johnny came out. He hurried down the steps, and turned left, to where I was, tucked away in the corner formed by the tall side of the steps, and the outer wall of the main house. Secluded, quiet. The perfect place for a dalliance in the night.

Johnny neared me, a grin on his face. The moment I was in arms reach, he snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. Before I could say a word, his lips slammed into mine, filling me with an all consuming passion. I lean deeper into the kiss, wanting more. With a will of their own, my hands move, gripping his shoulders like I will die if I let go.

Johnny pulls away. Not far, two inches at most. The kiss has left us both gasping for air. In the cool night air, our breaths mingled, and we shared our breath. He tilted his forehead into mine. "It's been too long since I've been able to do that," He whispered.

"That was this morning," I laugh quietly. I really don't mind. The kiss was wonderful.

"Too long. Are you really complaining?"

"No," I answer. Gently, Johnny brought his lips back to mine. Our last kiss had been rushed, all hunger and passion. This one was slow, and gentle. This kiss was soft, and innocent. It was something to be savored.

"Come back with me," Johnny suggested, careful to keep his voice low, "No one would ever know. You could say everyone was asleep by the time you got in," His words tempt me. I wanted to go with Johnny. I want to spend the night with him, and say 'To hell with it,' To my family. But I couldn't.

"I can't," I shook my head. "Not yet anyway. Someone will notice. Who's going to believe that I was out late enough for everyone to be asleep when I got in? Just give me ten minutes, and I'll be there. I promise you, I will be there."


	25. Promises

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Four

POV Johnny

Promises

* * *

Alone, I walked back to my cabin. I had wanted a different turn out tonight. I had wanted Baby to come back with me. I had begged her to do just that, though we both knew the answer.

She couldn't come back with me until her Parents believed she was in bed.

Back in my cabin, I set up the record player for tonight. The music, had been chosen at random. This time, it was _Your Memory_ by the Five Satins.

There was a knock on the door. I walk over, knowing that it's Baby. She stands there in that yellow creation from earlier. I meant what I'd said earlier, about her being beautiful. She was. Baby was absolutely, without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. No makeup tonight, just her. Her hair had been done like it was last night, and she wore the same pink flats. No jewelry, she was gorgeous enough without it. Just her and that dress, which I was dying to get her out of.

Baby stepped in, and kissed me softly. I press one hand into her shoulder, the other into the small of her back. We kiss until we run out of air. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Her apology is enough. I shouldn't have asked her when I knew the answer. No matter what we wanted, what we had needed to be a secret. There are so many things to be sorry for. But right now, I don't care about any of them.

I kiss her again, hungrily this time. Last night had been gentle. Tonight would be decidedly not. If she let me, I would show her just how far it could go. Tonight we were going to lose ourselves in each other, until it was only us and the bed. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that our relationship was forbidden. I wanted us to be a normal couple. I wanted to pretend that what we had did not have to be a secret. Just for one night.

Baby curled her finger into my hair. I pick her up, and carry her over to our bed. She puts up no fight, willingly giving herself up to me. She kissed me deeper as I set her down on the mattress. Her fingertips dug into my back and pulled me down on top of her. I pull away from the kiss, and gaze down at her. She wanted not continue as badly as I did. The song changed to _For Your Precious Love_ , by Otis Redding. I ran a hand through her curls, still breathing heavily from the kiss. I ask Baby the same question I did last night. "Are you sure?"

I did not want to force her into this. No matter how badly I wanted to, she needed to be sure of what she wanted too. Baby smiled softly, "Absolutely."

I see in her eyes her certainty. Baby had no qualms about doing this again. She'd said she'd liked it more than she should when I asked her. I'd taught her more about the real world in the last two weeks than she could've learned in five years with her Parents. I'd shown her how cruel the world could be, taught her how to dance. I'd made Baby grow up, taken her innocence, her virginity. I had taught Baby how to make love. Now I needed to know just how much she wanted to learn. So this time, I ask her, "How far do you want me to go?"

Her answer was short and to the point, but spoke volumes. The few words she gave were permission enough.

"As far as you can,"

I kiss Baby roughly, the pressure of my lips on hers feeling enough to bruise. Baby fingered my tie, undoing it as best she could. Underneath me, I could feel her kicking off her shoes. I pried my lips from hers and took off my jacket. The moment it came off, Baby took to the buttons on my shirt, which fell to the floor at the foot of my bed moments later, only to be followed by my own shoes.

Baby pushed me onto the mattress, reversing the positions we'd been in just a moment ago. She stood up, and turned her back to me. I tug the zipper down to the small of her back. Gripping the hem of her dress, Baby tugged it over her head in one swift motion, and tosses it to the side. She climbed back on top of me, only to kiss me again, her fingers tugging at my hair. My fingers roam across her back until they find what they were looking for- the clasp of her bra. It is opened in a second. I pull the contraption off her, and toss it across the room.

After an breath of air that was both too long and not long enough, our lips meet again. Baby's hands find the buckle on my belt, clever fingers unbuckling it. I leave Baby's lips to go to work on her breasts, pressing kiss after kiss into the soft flesh, fingers brushing in places that make her sigh with ecstasy. Her head rolled back as she unbuttoned my pants, giving me more skin to kiss. The black pants are tugged off as my lips brush her collarbone, only to moments later find her jaw.

My fingers tugged her slip to the floor, the last article of clothing disappearing. I pull her on top of me and kiss her again. She moaned in pleasure. Everything became as I thought it would. There was only Baby, the bed, and I that night. I forgot completely that we had to hide our relationship. I was lost in her, irrevocably. That night we were not a forbidden romance. We were a regular couple. Just Johnny and Baby.

As I make love to her, I come to the conclusion that forgetting is bliss.

* * *

The rain thundered down on the roof. Blearily, I open my eyes. Morning had come too fast, I think, looking at Baby, who was sleeping soundly in my arms. She needed to get back. The rain complicated things. She would have to walk back in the rain. Or, she could stay here, and our relationship would be discovered. I almost want to have her do that, if only to spite Max.

In her sleep, Baby stirred. She turned to face me, a smile creeping onto her face. "Morning," She whispered. She touched her lips to mine, briefly. Baby moved her hand to my neck, fingers slipping into my hair, "Has anybody ever told you your bedhead is horrible?"

I burst into laughter, "I think you'd be the first."

"Your bedhead is horrible,"

I pull her closer to me, "Well, so is your's,"

She remarked, "My hair is curly. It always looks like that." Baby sighed, thinking as I had a moment ago, that the morning had come too fast. "I suppose I need to go now," She groaned.

"You could stay here," I suggest, "But that would mean your Parents finding out about us,"

She sighed, and rolled off me, searching for her clothes. I climb out of bed, doing the same. I find her bra lying in a heap, with my pants, and her slip. I put on my pants, and pick up her clothing. "I believe these are yours," I say, holding them out to her.

"Thanks," Baby put them on, and threw her yellow dress on. She struggled, unable to get the zipper. "Could you...?" She groaned repeatedly at being unable to reach down to get the zipper. Wordlessly, I stride over to her, and pull the zipper up, leaving her completely dressed. She walks towards the door.

I stop her, "Hold on," In the corner sat my umbrella. I grab it, and hand it to her, "Here."

"Thanks. But what do I do with it once I get back?"

I shrug, "Hide it under your bed. This way you have to come back,"

"Cheat," She laughed. I leaned down, and kissed her again. After the kiss, Baby turned away from me, and walked out the door.


	26. Rain

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Five

POV Baby

Rain

* * *

"It's rainy day game time," The Comedian cheerfully called over the PA system, "Pin a tail on the guest, win ten boxes of Kleenex, or a billy goat! Sing around the piano all your favorite showtunes!"

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and it has been raining all day long. Even since this morning, when I woke up in Johnny's cabin. There was nothing to do but putzy little activities that could be done indoors. My Sister was doing her makeup, my Mother the laundry, and my Father a puzzle. I sat down across from him, in the hopes that he might talk to me. That was at 11:00, nearly three hours ago, and he still hasn't said a word to me.

Lisa speaks, "I'm a frizzball. A frizzball," She lamented. Her hair has gone frizzy from humidity. Welcome to my world, big Sister. Satisfaction ran through me at her troubles with her hair.

"No, no, honey. It's not that bad. You still look pretty," My Mother insisted.

"God, I am so sick of this rain. Remind me not to take my honeymoon at Niagara Falls," Lisa said bitterly, rummaging through the droor.

"So, you go to Acapulco. It'll be fine," My Mother insisted. Ah, my Mother. Ever the optimistic one. I suppose I got it from her. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. Maybe it was good. Johnny had said he'd never known anyone like me. We might not be where we are now if I wasn't so optimistic.

"Where is my beige, iridescent lipstick?" Lisa wailed. I don't say anything, being that I have it. I began putting on makeup when I started taking lessons from Johnny. I thought he would like it. That was one of the many things that had changed because of him. Johnny had made me grow up. "I know I put it in this drawer," She insisted.

Suddenly it all seems very boring. I have to listen to my Sister complain, and my Father give me the silent treatment. I remember Johnny's words. _My door is always open_. Seems like a better offer than this. More exciting anyway. If I have to choose between this and whatever Johnny and I end up doing, which can't be anywhere near as boring as this, I'll take Johnny.

I climb off my chair and slip on my raincoat, heading for the door. "Baby, where are you going in this weather?" Mom asks.

"Um... they're having Charades in the west lobby," I lie. That was a preferable answer to the truth, which was, _I'm going to meet my secret lover in his cabin,_

"Ooh," Lisa cooed, "Quite the little joiner, aren't we?" She knew that I was doing something, not what I said, Lisa just couldn't figure out what. It was driving her nuts, especially after I told her to lie about my whereabouts the night of the Sheldrake. She was determined to figure out what I was up to. Just as I was determined for it to remain secret.

As I leave, I can still feel my Father's suspicious gaze on my back.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. There just wasn't much to write about, even with the partial deleted scene I stuck in the beginning, about Lisa complaining about having frizzy hair from all the rain.**

 **The version of this I'm going to post in Exerts should be a bit longer. Who's perspective do you guys think it will be in?**

 **TheLovelyBallrookGeek**


	27. Charades

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Six

POV Johnny

Charades

* * *

It's raining. It has been for hours upon hours and hours. There was nothing to do. Who felt like leaving their cabin to go take dance lessons in the middle of a thunderstorm? No one, that's who. So in place of dancing, which is what I'd normally be doing at this time of day, I just sat in my room, listening to music

Then there was a mock at my door. _Who could it be?_ I wondered, slightly shocked that someone was even there, given the weather today. Who wanted to see me and enough to venture out in the middle of a rainstorm? I shudder at the thought that it might be Vivian Pressman. I opened the door.

It was Baby. She was wearing a dripping grey raincoat with red trim. Before I could speak, she took a step forward and pulled me into an earth shattering kiss. She clutched me to her, gripping shoulders, fingers digging into my scalp with need. This was a completely new Baby. I'd never seen this side of her. It wasn't entirely bad, I think, slipping my arms around her waist.

God help me, I'd made a monster.

Baby pulls back for a breath of air. I pull her inside and close the door, slipping her raincoat off into the floor. "I don't have long," She says between kisses. I moan affirmatively. Baby pulls away again, and starts unbuttoning my shirt, which is soon on the floor. "My family was being mind numbingly boring," Another kiss. Her shirt is on the floor now. "I couldn't stand it," She says, and kisses me again. "So I left,"

I press a series of kisses to her neck, while she began undoing my belt. When I come up for air, I ask, "What did you tell them?"

"That I was going to do Charades," She explained, arms around my neck.

"Charades. It that my new nickname?" I ask. She smiles and kisses me again, and I unclip her bra.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur. Soon enough every trace of clothing had been removed, and she was on my bed. You can figure out the rest. Within a few minutes, we both lie exhausted under my sheets. Baby rested her head on my chest. My hand ran up and down her spine. A casual thought enters my head, that I'm falling in love with her. I don't think I'll tell her yet.

Baby sighed, her breath hot against my skin. "I'll never forget the rain," She mused.

"Never?" I question, "Not even when you're 99 years old?" I joke.

"Never," She answers, "You're a good teacher," Both of us burst out into a fit of laughter.

 _"What?"_ I laugh, not quite sure to which activity she's referring. I abruptly pull my head back and turn to face her.

"I mean dancing," Baby laughs.

"Oh..." I laugh, "You know it's nice. It's like, when people don't think that they can do something, and... and I show them, and... they can?"

"Mhmm,"

"I don't know. It's like something goes from me to them, and back again. It's like... personal, or something," I tell her. One word comes to mind as we lie there, listening to the sounds of rain and _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ Content. We are content. To dance all day, and sleep with each other, and anything else, so long as it is in the other's company.

I look at Baby. It's been at least an hour since she got here. Her family might be getting suspicious. She would probably have to go soon. I wish she didn't. I wanted a real relationship with Baby. Not one that only existed when no one else was around. Actually, that wasn't what we had. We did have a real relationship. I just wanted one we didn't have to hide.

Baby moves herself, adjusting so she was more on top of me, and propped her head on her elbow to look at me. "Have you had many women?"

"What?" I laugh, almost not sure if I heard her right.

"Have you _had_ many women?"

"Baby, come on," I say. What kind of question was that supposed to be?

"Tell me, I want to know," She didn't. She really didn't. How could I tell this to her? That I had been weak, and naive, and believed that some of those women really cared. That some women still tried to seduce me, and wouldn't take the hint. How do I tell her that?

"No, no," She didn't want to know this. Anything but this. Part of me questions if Baby would want to stop seeing me. If she would look at me different. But part of me knows she wouldn't.

Baby wasn't budging.

I was damn near in love with Baby. But how could I tell her this?

I climb out of bed, and put my pants on, and began searching for my shirt. A clap of thunder sounded outside, as if warning Baby of the severity of my answer, "Well, you gotta understand what it's like, Baby. You come from the streets, and suddenly you're up here, and these women, they are throwing themselves at you, and they smell so good. And they really take care of themselves. I mean, I never knew women could be like that, you know?

"And they're so rich, they're so goddamn rich, you think they must know about everything. And they're slipping their room keys in my hands, two and three times a day, different women. So here I think I'm scoring big, right? And for a while, you think, hey, they wouldn't be doing this, if they didn't care about me, right?" Baby looks away. The wall, the sheets, anywhere but me. She feels used. Like I didn't really care about her. That was worse than what I'd thought would happen.

"That- that's alright. I understand, you were just using them, that's all," She says, barely audible. It sounds like she wants to leave. Or cry. I walk over to the bed and sit down, turning to look at her.

"No, no. That's not it it. That's the thing, Baby, see it- it wasn't like that. They were using me," I say. That was the truth. They only wanted me for sex. Baby was the only one who actually cared. The only girlfriend, dare I use the word, who'd _ever_ really cared. She sits up and puts an arm around me. The sheet falls from her breasts. Baby tilted her head up, and pressed a kiss to my lips. I lean into it, hands roaming across her bare back. Before I knew it, she was pressed against the mattress again, passion consuming me. I shouldn't have put my clothes back on.

Miraculously, another thought enters my brain, that for all I feel for her, I don't even know her real name. I pull away. "What's your real name, Baby?" I ask, genuinely curious. She couldn't be Baby forever. Maybe to me, but not to everyone.

"Frances," She said softly, a name that somehow seemed to fit her, but didn't. It was adult, and mature, all things Baby was. But it was also stuffy, something she certainly wasn't, not to me, anyway. "For the first woman in the cabinet," Baby giggled, unable to contain her laughter.

No, I would never be able to think of her as Frances. She was Baby, and if not to the rest of the world, than to me. And not because I thought she was a child. Because when I said it, it was her name, less childlike than something used to remind her how I felt about her. "Frances, that's a- that's a real grown up name," I muse, and kiss her again.

Soon the clothes are back off.

* * *

 **And we have a new deleted scene in this chapter! Where Baby tells Johnny that he's a good teacher, that part was really filmed. It was a bit childish, fluffy and cliche, but I thought it would add a bit of a cute touch to this story. I mean, they're in a relationship. Johnny and Baby are bound to be cutesy at least once. It defies natural relationship laws not to be.**

 **I always thought that Johnny showed a lot of character growth in this scene. I mean, he could have lied to Baby when she asked that. It was a question that Johnny _clearly_ did not want to answer, he knew she wouldn't like it, and he told her anyway. Because he'd realised that he cared enough about Baby to think that she deserved to know these things.**

 **That's a lot different than what he would've told her if she'd asked him this at the beginning of the movie. And there aren't a lot of people you just willingly tell something like this to. He trusts her enough to do this, trusts that she won't hate him for his past mistakes. For someone who in the beginning would've just told Baby to mind her own goddamn business, this is a major improvement.**


	28. Sort Of Loving him

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Seven

POV Baby

Sort Of Loving Him

* * *

I wasn't going to make it to Johnny's tonight. It was after midnight, and Lisa still wasn't asleep. Besides, we'd already had sex twice today. I didn't need to monopolize too much of his time. In fact, I was almost asleep, but then Lisa spoke.

"I've decided to go all the way with Robbie," She says. I believe it, but what I don't believe is that she fully understood what that meant. I lift my head.

"Oh, Lisa, no. Not with someone like him," I insist. Robbie was awful. She had no idea what she was getting into. Robbie was going to use her, and she would come out of it with a broken heart.

"Do you think if we came back here for our tenth anniversary, it would be free?" My Sister giggled.

Lisa doesn't understand. If I told her the truth, she would never believe me. I want to ask how she can think that if he couldn't handle Penny, who never wanted anything but his love, and wouldn't help her when she was pregnant with his _child_ , what made her think Robbie would stick around for her. But Lisa would never believe me.

Instead I try to compare it to the relationship she doesn't know I have with Johnny, "It's- it's just wrong this way. It should be with someone..." I struggle as I try to think of a term that describes our relationship and doesn't make anyone look bad. I wasn't sure if I loved him yet. I think I did, but I wasn't sure, and even if I was, Johnny should be the first person to hear those words. "It should be with someone that..." Even partially admitting it to her is hard, "That you sort of love," I decide. Saying it is easier than I thought, I realized.

"Oh, come on," She snorted, not believing my words, "You don't care about me. You wouldn't care if I humped the _entire army._ As long as they were on the right side of the Ho Chi Minh Trail. What you care about, is that you're not _'Daddy's girl'_ anymore. He listens when _I_ talk now. And you hate that." Lisa turns away from me, closing the subject.

I don't say anything more to Lisa. Not about Robbie. She wouldn't listen if I did. He was going to break her heart one day. It was just a matter of time. I suppose that her throwing the thing with my Father in my face was her way of revenge. She didn't know why he was mad at me, but she didn't care, after him hardly paying attention to her. Besides, I'd just told her not to sleep with Robbie. She thought I knew nothing about that topic, so she wouldn't listen to me, and to get me to shut up she said that I didn't really care about her, and that I only cared about my status as 'Daddy's girl'.

For once I fell asleep, wishing I could tell Lisa about my relationship with Johnny. Show her that she didn't have to jump on Robbie just because he was showing an interest in her, or had a promising future. I wish I could tell her that she shouldn't sleep with someone who she didn't really care about.

But I can't, because she could never keep it to herself.

So instead I let myself fall asleep in silence.

* * *

When the morning came, I took a walk. The situation with Lisa was weighing heavily on my mind. It needed to be stopped, Robbie was going to break her heart one way or another. It would just be worse if she gave herself to him in that way.

As thoughts of preventing... Lisa's having a sex life... ran through my head, I turned the corner on the path. I was concentrating so heavily on Lisa, that I didn't see the person I was about to run into.

We walked right into each other, colliding head on. It wasn't until I noticed the smell of the cologne, one so familiar I would know it in my sleep, that I looked up to see who I'd run into. Thick dark hair, handsome features, and blue-grey eyes. Johnny. The man himself laughed, "Hey," He was wearing his usual clothing, black pants, dress shoes, and his black tank top. Johnny looked handsome, as always. "Are you okay? You don't normally run into people unless something is bothering you,"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. It's just... Lisa's being Lisa," I sigh, still unsure of what to do about the situation.

"What did she do now?"

"Well, _now_ she's decided that she's going to sleep with Robbie." Johnny rolled his eyes at that. My Sister was a ditz, plain and simple. Exasperatedly, I continue, "And when I tried to talk her out of it..."

Johnny finished the sentence for me, with, "She bit your head off,"

I sighed, "Exactly. But then, she's not going to listen to me, is she? Because what do I know about it?" Johnny smiled bittersweetly. We both were aware of the fact that I knew a damn sight more about it than Lisa did. I changed the topic. He didn't need to hear about Lisa. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make it last night. She wouldn't fall asleep," I explain. There could be only one she in that scenario, and Johnny knew it as well as I did. That situation was one to think about for another time. But her sleeping with Robbie did need to be stopped. Just not now. Not with Johnny standing before me. I didn't need to think about Lisa's relationship when I had my own to concentrate on.

"That's okay," He says. "It's not your fault. Besides, we already met earlier that day," He said, thinking back to when I'd come over in the rain to play 'Charades'. With a childish thought, it makes me want to giggle.

I see that his eyes dart all over the place. Looking for people, I realized. We can't be seen together, but no one's here. Johnny pulls me closer to him, and pressed his lips to mine. I feel a thrill in my stomach, and kiss him back. The kiss is soft, and light. Like a morning kiss between spouses, familiar, trusting, even routine. When we finally break, he takes my hand and says, "Come on," Dragging me through the woods.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, laughing.

Johnny smirked, "Well, you're my girl, so I figured I'd take you dancing,"

"Good thing you happen to be a Dance Instructor," I laugh.

He looks around, and steals a kiss, "Come on."

I grin all the way to the dance studio, thinking along the way that I could very well be in love with him. I wouldn't mind so much.


	29. Loverboy

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Eight

POV Johnny

Loverboy

* * *

"2, 3, cha-cha-cha- _Hey!"_ Baby and I had been dancing again, the Cha-Cha this time. My hand slipped down to her butt, and of course, she started teasing me, using all of the same directions and criticism I used on her when she was learning. Because if not knowing how to dance warranted that type of criticism, then because I was a Dance Instructor, and was deliberately ignoring my own advice, she could be even nastier to me.

"My frame, where's my pleasing arc?" I bend down to kiss her. "Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension, Please?" I let loose a low, throaty growl. I wanted her. Who gave a damn about frame anymore? _Just come here, already,_ I thought hungrily.

I pulled Baby to me, and began kissing her all over, her belly and chest, up to her throat. "You're invading my dance space," Baby said seriously. She pushed me away, and gestured to herself, while I move to grab her again. "This is my dance space," She said, then gestured to me, _"That's_ yours. Let's Cha-Cha," I nod, and take her hands again, but it is not long before I begin attempting to kiss her again, at which she promptly pulled my head back up, and teasingly said, "Don't look down." Baby pointed to her eyes, "Look right here,"

Baby danced away from me me, doing a spontaneous Cha-Cha lockstep. I dropped to the floor, and lay down on my side, propping my head up by my elbow. "Sylvia?"

"Yes, Mickey?" Baby sang along with the record.

"How you call your loverboy?" I ask.

"Come here loverboy," She answered, disappearing behind the divider.

"And if he doesn't answer?" I sang, starting to move to my knees.

She peeked out from behind the curtain, "Oh, loverboy,"

Sitting on hands and knees, I ask her again, "And if he _still_ doesn't answer?" I crawl towards her, knees sliding across the tile floor.

Baby sunk to her knees and began crawling towards me. She sang, "I simply say, 'Baby, oh, baby," Baby met me in the middle of the room, and I rose to be at the same height as her. "My _sweet_ baby. You're the one,'" I put my arms around her, and lowered my head, kissing her stomach. Baby's hands slid from my shoulders to my jaw. She began to rise to her feet, and I worked my way up from her belly to her throat, pressing kisses to each patch of her skin. Baby began to sing again, "Baby, oh, baby,"

"Johnny!"

I stepped away from Baby as fast as I possibly could, because I had heard the one sound I dreaded hearing most when I was with Baby. Neil's voice, calling my name, shattering my blissful images of taking her right there on the floor of the practice room. I practically ran to the record player.

"Yeah?" I answer. Moving towards the record player, pretending to show no interest in Baby. I hear the last few lines of _Love Is Strange_.

 _My sweet baby,_

 _You're the one,_

Neil speaks, "Baby, you're taking dance lessons?" She nodded. "I could teach you, kid," He says, doing a few dance steps, horribly, might I add. I cut the record. He walks towards me, no nonsense suddenly, "Uh. Johnny, my Grandfather put me in charge of the final show. I want to talk to you about the last dance?" I nod. "I'd like to uh... shake things up a bit," Neil says, sounding sly. Well, his version of sly.

"Yeah?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods, "You know, move with the times?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot of ideas! I've been working with the staff kids on this like cross between this Cuban rhythm, and the- and the Soul dancing," I explained to Neil, "Like those-" For good measure, I demonstrated one of the many steps I'd choreographed.

Neil cuts me short, dashing my hopes, "Woah, boy, it's way over your head here," Says the arrogant man-child a foot shorter than me. I look down. I should've known Neil wouldn't listen to me. "Now I thought, you always do the _Mambo_. Huh? Now why not dance this year's _final_ dance," He says, looking to Baby in an attempt to impress her, "To _the Pachenga."_

"Right." I spat sarcastically. _It's **Pachanga** , you idiot!_ My brain shouted frustratedly at his mispronunciation. _With an **a**!_ Neil had no clue what he's talking about. I know he's serious, though. That's why this sucks so much.

Neil begins threatening me. He just loves exerting his power over me, threatening to fire me if I don't do as he says, "Well, you're free to do the same tired number as last year if you _want_ , but uh... _next_ year, we'll find another dance person who'll be only _too_ happy to-"

"Sure, Neil. No problem," I answer somewhat sarcastically, bitterly. "We'll end the season with the Pachanga." I tell him, making a point to pronounce it correctly. " _Great_ idea."

I hate that I have to do what he says. That I have to work for people like him because I can't find a different job. Neil knows that if I had my way, I would beat the crap out of him for making my life a living hell. Stuck up, little rich bastard that he is, he's also my boss. And he loves it. He knows that he has the power because I can't find another job, that if he were anything but my boss, I would've beat the crap out of him, along with most of the other staff kids. He loves it, that he can boss around people like us because he gives out the paycheck.

He strides over to Baby, satisfied. He says to her, not so discreetly, "Sometimes he's hard to talk to, but the ladies seem to like him. See that he gives you the full half hour you're paying for, kid," Neil leaves, unaware that she doesn't have to pay, that I don't want her to, and I slam the record player shut. He knew full well I was within earshot.

* * *

I storm out of the studio, and on to one of the many wooded pathways at Kellerman's. Baby tails me the whole way. She knows I'm going to blow up, but she wants to take it, and do damage control, so I don't hurt someone else, and get fired.

"That little wimp! He wouldn't know a new idea if it hit him in the Pachanga! If he wanted some new ideas, I could've _told_ him some new ideas," I spit. These people, they knew nothing about music or dancing, and were trying to tell me how to run my job, run my life. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Well, why did you let him talk to you that way?" Baby asks forcefully. What? She should know that I'm in no position to do that!

"What do you mean, fight the bossman?" I ask. I couldn't believe this. Wasn't she supposed to be on my side? I couldn't fight Neil without losing my job.

"Yeah, tell him your ideas," Baby argued naively, "He's a person, like everyone else, I'm sure he'd think they're _great,"_ She insisted, not understanding. I love her, but Baby doesn't understand this. It's not that simple. If this were a perfect world, it would be, but it's not. Baby has been sheltered till she met me. She still doesn't understand how the world works for people who aren't Doctors, or Lawyers, Bankers, and Executives.

"Look, I know these people, Baby. They are _rich_ , and they're _mean_. They won't listen to me," I insist, trying to think of a way for her to see things as they really are. I didn't want Baby to become like them. She deserved better than that. But she needed to understand how I lived for that to work.

"Well then why not fight harder, _make_ them listen?" She questioned. She doesn't understand that I can't afford to lose my job. Just one more reason to try agreed for her to see the truth.

"Because I _need_ this goddamn job lined up for next Summer. My Dad calls me today, he says, with good news, you know, he says 'Uncle Paul can finally get you into a Union,'" This might make her understand, how horrible my other option was. Crawling back to family to find work. It might make her see, that for someone like her the world is full of golden opportunities, but for someone like me, it rains crap on you.

"Oh, what- what Union?" Baby inquired hopefully, thinking that maybe it's not as bad as I implied.

We stop walking. I cross my arms. "Housepainters And Plasterers, Local Number 179, at your service," I answer, a bitter taste filling my mouth. She touches my shoulder sympathetically, and I pull away, walking further. There is a noise, and voices. Baby urgently pulls me down to the ground.

A female voice speaks, "You know, I've been thinking a lot about the domino theory. Now, when Vietnam falls, is China next?" Baby's Sister, her Father, and Robbie walk along together. Her Father puts an arm around the scumbag in acceptance. I smirk bitterly.

"I don't think they saw us," Baby says quietly, and I stand up. She follows, suit. Baby was telling me to fight harder, make them listen. And she wouldn't even tell her Father about us. Baby wouldn't fight for what we had, make her Father listen, see the truth.

I wanted Doctor Houseman to know about us. I wanted him to know I was in love with Baby. I wanted for her to not have to sneak into my cabin, or lie about where she was going in order to see me. "Fight harder, huh?" I ask her bitterly, "I don't see you fighting so hard, Baby. I don't see you running up to Daddy, telling him I'm your guy,"

"Look, I will. I... with my Father, it's complicated. I will tell him, I-" Rage fills me, and I cut her off. That was a lousy excuse. Everyone uses 'It's complicated,'.

"I don't believe you, Baby," I look away, the pain I feel finally coming through. "I don't think that you _ever_ had _any_ intention of telling him. Ever." Swallowing my anger, I stalk off.

I know I hurt her, but I needed to be angry now. Angry at the world. That Baby wasn't brave enough to tell her Father, couldn't tell him that instead of wanting Neil, she wanted a poor Dancer. Angry he could never accept me, no matter how much I loved Baby. That he would never accept me, and did Robbie, who was a thousand times worse than me, and people didn't see it because he was rich, going to be a Doctor. That I could never be who her Father wanted me to be. I was angry that I couldn't give her the life she was used to, that I would never be what people thought she needed. I hated that for all her dreams, the only thing that could hold her back, was me.

I walk over to Penny's. I need to talk to her about this.

* * *

She opens the door unquestionably, and pulls me into a hug. She's always been like a sister to me. Penny always knows when I'm upset. "What happened?" She asks, concern etched onto her face. I sit down in her chair, and she drops down to her bed across from me.

I sigh, "You know that Baby and I..."

"Slept together? Yeah. I guessed. Why?"

"I kept on seeing her."

"Johnny..." Penny begins, and I stop her. I didn't need her to lecture me about how risky this was, again.

"Don't start on me. They don't know yet," I tell her. And if everything went well, they would never find out. I hoped.

"Yet being the key word," She snorts.

"I knew what I was getting into, Penny. You think I don't know how dangerous this is, having feelings for a guest? I know I can loose my job because of this. But I care about her too much. I know that's bad, because if any of the management find out, my ass is grass. But Baby, she..."

"She's wonderful. And if she were anything but a guest, I would approve wholeheartedly. But she's a guest. You could get fired, Johnny." Penny says, sounding concerned, even slightly scared.

"I'm in love with her, Penny," I tell her. Penny stopped. I have never loved someone like I love Baby. I didn't think I was the type to fall in love. But I'm sure of it. I love her, with my whole heart.

"What happened?" She asked softly, looking at me with her green eyes. Penny brushed back stray strands of her golden blonde hair.

"We were in the practice studio, and Neil came in to talk to me about the final show. He wants us to do the Pachenga, and threatened to fire me if I didn't. Baby and I ended up fighting. She told me to fight harder, but she doesn't understand why I can't. And then we saw her Father and Sister walking along with Robbie," The Rockette's face turned sour at his mention, "And we had to hide so they wouldn't see us. So I accused her of not fighting for us by hiding our relationship from her Father. When she said that she'd tell him, I didn't believe her."

"And you left her in the woods?" I reluctantly nod. "Do you still want to be with her?" Penny asks, as the song _You Don't Own Me_ began playing outside.

"Yes, I just... I don't see how this thing between us is ever going to work out," I bury my face in my hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

The Rockette sighed, and then smacked me upside the head. "Ow!" I exclaim, "What was that for?"

Penny shouted, "You are such an idiot!" Both of us knew that this relationship was a bad idea. But it just felt so right. I couldn't leave Baby, I didn't want to. I was in love with her. "Johnny, you know that Baby loves you,"

I didn't quite understand why she called me an idiot and smacked me upside the head, but I'm sure she'll get to it in due time. But right now, I point out the flaw that was foremost on my mind at her words. "She's never said as much,"

Softly, Penny continued. "Just because she hasn't said it, doesn't mean she's not in love with you. And she _is_ in love with you. All you have to do is see it is look at how you are with each other," She said. Penny touched a hand to my shoulder. "You're as much in love with her as she is with you."

I don't want to hear her words. Sweet as they are, they mean that what we have is real, is love. That even though she's in love with me, she couldn't find the courage to tell her Father. Penny laughed. "You know, I never thought I would see the day, when Johnny Castle fell head over heels in love. I never thought you would go completely mooney eyed over a guest. But you did. It happened. And the same happened to her."

I sighed, staring down at my feet. "I _don't_ go mooney eyed. But I am in love with her. I just can't understand why she won't tell her Father about us."

Penny sighed again, "Here's the thing. As much as Baby loves you, she also loves her Father. Most girls... well, most girls think that there's no one out there who can compare to their Father. There's not a man in the world who's as great as their Daddy. Now, Baby's found you. Someone she loves just as much, if not more. Someone who, as little as this makes sense, is as great as her Father, who can compare." This part baffled me. How could I compare to Doctor Houseman? Penny continued before I could read too much into it.

"Because of us, their relationship started falling apart. Can you imagine what him knowing would do? What would happen if he found out?" It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure. I'd probably lose my job, and what Baby had with her Father would probably be damaged permanently. "And here you are, asking her to choose between two men she loves. To forsake one she's known her whole life, consequences be damned, and choose someone she's only known for a few weeks, but is just as in love with. Do you have any idea just how ridiculous that is? To expect her to do that?" I know that Penny is right. That it was stupid for me to expect that from her. Things would get worse if she told her Father, not better.

I wanted to ask how I can possibly compare to Doctor Houseman, but the moment I think it, a fleet of answers came flying into my head. We were both stubborn, very set in our ways, and hopelessly in love with Baby. We were both wanted what was best for her. We both wanted her to choose one over the other.

There's a knock at the door, and Penny stands up to answer it. It's Baby. I don't have to see her to know that. Her soft voice came from behind the door. "Hi. Have you seen Johnny?" She asks. Penny opens the door further, allowing her to view me. I stand up, and walk to the door. I linger in the doorway, almost afraid. Afraid of this girl who held so much power over me. How could someone so small give me so much pain? Finally deciding, I step outside with her.

I left her in the woods without giving her a chance to explain. Now she wants to talk. I owe her that. I owe her an apology. But I say nothing, and only stand stiffly with my arms crossed, afraid to be the first one to speak. Baby steps behind me, and gripping both shoulders, presses a kiss to my skin. "I'm sorry," She whispered, and kisses my shoulder again, pressing her lips to my skin over and over again.

I should stop her, tell her that I am the one who should be sorry, for expecting so much of her. I should be sorry, not her. But I don't find the strength to stop her.

Robbie must have gotten back from his walk, because in usually Robbie fasion, he walks by in time to ruin the moment. Upon seeing Baby kissing my shoulder like that, he speaks, "Hey, well, it looks like I've picked the wrong Sister. That's okay, Baby. I went slumming, too."

Something in me snaps. This boy has caused too much pain. He broke Penny's heart, and wouldn't help her. He treats everyone like trash. Robbie is using Lisa because he thinks he has a chance of getting laid. Eventually, he's going to break her heart, too. He just called Baby easy, like she's a common whore. Then he insulted me and her family, calling Lisa and I the dregs of society.

As I swing myself over the railing, My anger ignites. I hear the girls calling my name, and ignore it. Yelling at Baby didn't help. Talking to Penny didn't help. It feels like this might. I punch him, and kick him. It feels good. With every blow, the words _take it back_ echo throughout my brain. _Take it back, bastard! Apologize!_

In that moment, I hated Robbie more than I'd ever hated anything in my whole life. And it wasn't because of what he did to Penny, and what he was doing to Lisa. It wasn't because of what he'd said about Baby, even though without that, I wouldn't have started beating him up. No, then and there, I hated him because he had the one thing I never would; the approval of Baby's Father.

"Hit me! Hit me," I shout, and he tries to. I relish the sting, but thankfully, It won't bruise. I knock him down, and realize that this isn't helping either. Fighting Robbie, as good as it feels, is wrong. I'm fighting because I was mad, and he was the straw that broke the Camel's back. Because he was there, and it felt good to take it out on him. That is a poor reason to fight him. I can hear Baby's voice in my head, saying not to stoop to his level.

I listen.

I clutch his sweater. "Get out of here, you're not worth it! You're not worth it," I shout, letting him go. He scrambles, picking himself up and dashing out of sight. Behaving exactly like the coward he is.

I turn, and look at Baby. Slowly, I walk over to her, still breathing hard from the fight. She looks down at me, gaze soft. I wrap my arms around her waist, and bury my head in her stomach. Baby wraps her arms around my neck, returning my hug, my desperate attempt at an apology. She's forgiven me. But there is still more to be said.

"We need to talk," I say, voice muffled by the skin of her stomach. I breathe in her scent, and it calms me.

"I know," She answered.

* * *

 **First long chapter in a long time!**

 **Yeah, I know that they weren't actually talking when they were miming the lyrics of the song, but did you guys really want me to use the words mined, or mouthed, or lip synced every few words? No. That's just bad writing.**


	30. Discussions

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Twenty Nine

POV Johnny

Discussions

* * *

Baby and I continued to walk through the woods, picking up where we left off earlier. "I assume you want to talk about our fight," She asks. I nod. "I'm sorry about what I said to you," Baby told me.

"I know you're sorry. You shouldn't be. I'm the one who owes you an apology. It was ridiculous for me to ask you to choose like that. Can you forgive me?" Baby nodded. Relief filled me. But I couldn't stop now. I needed to keep going, "Okay, um. Look. I don't really know what's going on between us. But I know that it's not just a fling for me. I don't want it to end when the Summer is over. I really want this thing to work out. But for that to happen, you need to understand a few things," Baby nods. The first part had been a lie. I knew exactly how I felt about Baby. But I'm too afraid to admit that I love her now, right after our first fight. So I keep it to myself for the moment.

Quietly, I began to explain why I couldn't fight for us. "I can't lose this job. I need to work, and I can't leave this place until I know I have a better offer. You've changed since we met, Baby." I tell her. "You're not the same. But you're still sheltered. Compared to me, you have a life of ease. You always have a place you can go to if things don't work out. No matter what happens between you and your Father, he loves you. If you were ever in real need, he wouldn't turn you away."

Baby looks down at my statement. Ashamed. That was just another mark of how different we were. Another reason we shouldn't be together. "I live paycheck to paycheck. This job is all I have. If I go back to my Parents, it's like admitting defeat. My Father thinks this is a dead end job, and won't do a thing for me until I admit that he was right. Any pride I have would be stripped away if I had to go crawling to him for a job, or a place to stay. I cannot afford to lose this job. That's why, no matter what Neil wants, or how much I hate it, I have to do what he says. I can't risk it, Baby," I tell her. As I say this, I try not to think about how that was the exact opposite of what I'd done concerning her. I'd risked everything without a second thought. Because she was worth the risk.

She swallows, "I understand. And I want you to know that I feel the same. I don't necessarily know what we have, Johnny. But I don't want it to end, I want it to work out, too. I told you that first night, that I was scared of walking away, and losing what we have. I've never felt with anyone before what I feel about you. And you also need to understand why I can't tell my Father."

"You don't have to-"

She shakes her head, and touches a hand to my shoulder to stop me. She shakes her head, slowly this time. "No, Johnny. I do have to. It's not fair for you to explain why you can't fight for yourself if I don't have to explain why I can't fight for us."

Baby took a breath, about to explain herself. She started, "That night, my Father was horrible to you, and that was before we were a couple. As we were walking away, and I tried to explain to him what happened, but he wouldn't let me. He told me that I was never to have anything to do with you ever again. Obviously I didn't listen. I already told you that he wanted to go, that he hasn't been speaking to me since then," Baby explained quietly.

I start to interrupt her to say something about how utterly ridiculous that is, but she won't let me, "All of a sudden he's spending time with Lisa because of what happened. Because I tried to help someone like you. If my Father knew about us, Johnny, he would never understand. If wanting to go simply because of what I did seems even a little extreme, if he knew what we are... he'd take me home, without anyone's say. He'd never forgive me, because how dare I decide to want someone so unacceptable to him? And we might never see each other again. He'd do everything he could to keep me from contacting you."

She takes a breath. "I said that I would tell him. Maybe I will one day. But right now I'm too scared to lose you for that to happen. All the things he might do are looming in the background. You won't risk losing your job, I won't risk losing you. As much as I hate it, he won't accept you. Not after the Penny situation. We both know that."

I suspect that perhaps, this is not all accurate. That Baby's fear is clouding her judgment, but I don't correct her. I don't want to fight again. Baby is more afraid of what he could do than what he actually will. Because she is unsure of what he _will_ do.

But she is mostly right.

I believe that he may have gotten the impression when I said I was responsible for Penny, that Penny and I were sleeping together, that I was the Father, and told her to get an abortion. That may be part of his fuel for disliking me. I believe that he wouldn't accept me at first, or understand her decision. That he might try to keep us apart. But he would forgive her in time. I don't believe that he would make her leave if he found out. He could, but with Lisa in the show, I don't think he could convince the others to go with him. And it was true that Baby and I may never see each other beyond this Summer. But I think we will. We would find a way if we really wanted to be together.

I give her a gentle kiss. "It's okay," I tell her. "I still want you to tell him, but if you can't tell him yet, that's fine, I'd be okay with it. I understand if you don't tell him, Baby. I'm willing to wait," I kiss her again. It is bittersweet. Neither got what we wanted. But we worked through our first fight. We will continue seeing each other.

And maybe, hopefully, one day, we won't have to hide anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Baby and met up again. We did what we usually did. A little dancing, then kissing, and eventually we got to making love. But that's not what this is about. Afterwards, we fell asleep, and I started to dream. It was a good dream.

Baby and I, we were walking along one of the paths at Kellerman's. She looked as beautiful as ever. I had my arm around her as we walked along peacefully. Baby's head leaned sleepily into my chest, and a content feeling overcame me. The dream gave me the courage to tell her of what I had finally been certain of today, "I love you," I tell her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles at my words, but before she has the chance to respond, someone interrupted our moment.

"Hey, kids," I turn behind me. It's Baby's Father. But he doesn't look upset that Baby and I were together. He even looked happy, like he'd accepted me. "Baby, would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Johnny," I look at Baby, afraid of what her Father could have to say. Baby nodded encouragingly, and she kissed my cheek, then stepped away. Doctor Houseman put his arm around me, like he did with Robbie. "Come on," He said to me, as we turned down a different path.

"Johnny, I know that I... I haven't always been the kindest to you. But I can't turn away someone who makes my Daughter happier than I've ever been able to. I just want you to know that even if originally, you weren't my idea of what's best for her, you are now. And I'm glad she's got you," He says to me.

"Thank you, Doctor Houseman. I really don't know what to say-" The dream faded back to reality. Baby wasn't waiting for her Father and I to return, she was sleeping soundly in my arms, tangled up in the sheets.

In the dream, I had finally been able to tell Baby that I loved her. I wasn't afraid that she wasn't ready for that. In the dream, her Father had finally accepted me. Even wanted me around. But it wasn't real. Baby's Father didn't know about us, and he wouldn't accept me if he did.

But I wanted him to so badly that it hurt.


	31. Hula Hana

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty

POV Johnny

Hula Hana

* * *

They're having me look over the musical score for the Pachanga I was supposed to do with Penny at the final dance. I had to choreograph it myself, decide which steps worked best on which beat. All highly experimental, since something might look good on paper, and not work right when you actually tried it to music. It was a tedious job, not helped by the fact that I really hated the Pachanga.

 _Who's this Hula Hana of Kamanawannahula Bay?_

 _She will Hula when you have a lovely gift she wants, you'll hear her say,_

 _Bring me a Pineapple that doesn't sting, a bird that swims, a fish that sings I wanna,_

 _I really wanna,_

 _Bring me a volcano that blows up all the molten jama and a blue Banana,_

 _A cana cana,_

One of the other staff members walks over to me and hands me some more sheet music. I thank them, and they go back to whatever they were doing before. Quietly, I resist the urge to turn around and watch Baby, who Neil has working on some props.

I try not to think about her too much. I needed to look over the sheet music. But I was distracted, both about last night's dream, and the activities that had been taking place beforehand. For the former, I was wondering whether or not I should tell Baby about it. As for the latter, last night's song was stuck in my head, along with memories of sweet kisses.

Right now, I had an overwhelming urge to turn and stare at Baby, in her short shorts, and tight coral tank top. Her long legs and slender body. I wanted to walk up on the stage and kiss her right now.

Sighing, I go back to my paperwork. That would have to be saved for later tonight. In the background, I hear Vivian Pressman talking to her husband. She walked by the table where her husband and some other men are playing cards. "Hi, Vivian," Her husband said. She stopped behind him, and kissed his head.

"Win big, Moe. As always," She smiled. He laughed, and Vivian moved on, walking over to me. Fantastic. I hated Vivian. Why was it always me?

 _Bring me a Pineapple that doesn't sting, a bird that swims, a fish that sings I wanna,_

 _I really wanna,_

 _Bring me a volcano that blows up all the molten jama and a blue Banana,_

 _A cana cana,_

 _And you can wackle all you want to, while I Hula all the day away,_

She stopped in front of me, and pulled out a cigarette. "Got a light?" Vivian questioned. Begrudgingly, I lit her cigarette. I didn't want her anywhere near me. Vivian Pressman just wouldn't take no for an answer. She persisted in calling me 'lover' for her whole trip, though nothing had ever happened, not for more than a year, believing I was playing hard to get, rather than that I just didn't want her. Then she bought more dance lessons than I had time for in an attempt to buy my affections.

Thankfully, she had no idea that Baby and I knew each other, much less were a couple. She would've exploded if she had. "This is our last night together, lover. I've got something worked out for us," With that she walked away. I watch her, and couldn't help but thinking, what a sad case.

 _And you can wackle all you want to, while I Hula all the day away,_

I didn't want Vivian flirting with me, but I couldn't really stop her. The most I could do was refuse her advances and hope she got the hint. And I would refuse her attempts tonight. Tonight was going to be for only Baby and I. She was leaving in two days, and I wanted her remaining time here to be special. I think feel Baby's stare on my back, a constant reminder of why I have to refuse Vivian. I turn to look at her, but she isn't watching. She is still painting her palm tree.

 _All the boys of Okakokanoka Island gather all the gifts that Hula Hana asks,_

 _And they have combed their Island home, fulfilling each whim,_

 _And it's worth it when they watch her shake her grass, 4, 5,_

 _Bring me a gentle breeze that I can keep, an ocean blue that's oh, so deep, I wanna,_

 _I really wanna,_

As Lisa's song neared the end, I realized that Mr. Pressman's number was next. And I would have to go over and tell him. Fantastic. I stood up and walked over to him. Vivian was waiting like a spider who had set a trap.

 _And she will hula when you have a lovely gift she wants, you'll hear her say,_

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask, "The pirate number is next," I hand Mr. Pressman the pirate hat, glad to be rid of the cursed felt creation.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I turn to walk away, but I hear his voice again. I should've known Vivian wouldn't let me get away unscathed. "Hey kid. Listen, you know I play cards all weekend, and I've got an all night game tonight." Moe reaches into his pocket for his wallet, and grabs a few bills, "Why don't you ah... give my wife some extra dance lessons," The man smiled, and handed me the money.

I stared at the money. It was a lot, more than I could make in a whole week booked solid. He wasn't asking me for dance lessons, he wanted me to sleep with Vivian. I hated how nobody but Baby saw that I was good for more than dancing and sex.

 _Bring me a Pineapple that doesn't sting, a bird that swims, a fish that sings I wanna,_

 _I really wanna,_

I didn't even have to sleep with her. Even if she expected sex, if I took this money, all I had to do was dance. I didn't have to betray Baby. All I had to do was cancel tonight.

No.

Even now, I could hear Baby's voice. It told me to be better. She said to fight harder. I decided to listen.

I wouldn't take the money. I loved Baby. I wasn't even going to consider blowing off tonight for a few hundred dollars. There wasn't enough money in the world. I didn't want to be someone who would do anything, no matter how awful, for money. I wanted to be someone Baby could be proud of.

Because I loved her.

 _Bring me a volcano that blows up all the molten jama and a blue Banana,_

 _A cana cana,_

"Um... I'm sorry, Mr. Pressman, but I'm booked up the whole weekend, you know with the show, and everything, so I don't have time for anything else," I explained, "And I don't think it would be fair to take the money," I handed him back his money, and enjoyed the sight of Vivian's smirk disappearing from her face. Her husband shrugged, okay with the prospect of not losing money. I turned and walked back to my stool, leaving Vivian dumbfounded.

I catch Baby's gaze. She looked proud of me. It was a good feeling to have, making her proud.

 _And you can wackle all you want to, you can wackle while I walk away,_

 _And you can wackle all you want to, you can wackle while I walk away,_

 _Away,_

 _Away,_

 _Away,_

* * *

 **This update is in honor of Patrick Swayze, as it is being posted on the ninth anniversary of his death.**


	32. Bliss, Sweet Bliss

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty One

POV Baby

Bliss, Sweet Bliss

* * *

Lisa was gone by 11:00 P.M. I knew that she wouldn't be back until morning, so the moment I was sure my Parents were asleep, I climbed out the window, and went straight to Johnny's cabin.

Excitement filled me as I neared his room. To me Johnny was like oxygen, or water. He was something necessary to my survival. Part of me was scared by how deeply I felt for him in such a short time. The other part reveled in it, and wanted more.

I knock on his door. Within a few seconds he opened it. Johnny was dressed like he had been that first night, or rather, undressed. It could go either way. The only difference, was that this time he wasn't wearing shoes. Without ceremony, Johnny let me in. His record player was going, playing the song _Dream Lover_. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the chair.

"Um. Sure," I say, sinking into the wooden chair. I didn't really know where to begin. This was technically a date for us, and normally people didn't just jump right into sex on dates.

"You left your shoes behind in my car after the Sheldrake," Johnny nodded to the pair of silver dance shoes sitting in a heap on his floor, near where he kept his own dance shoes.

"Yeah, I just kind of forgot them," I nodded. I was never usually like that, but after time with Johnny, I was unusually lighthearted, and forgetful. Happy was the word for it. "To be honest, I kind of thought that Penny might want them back,"

"Keep them," Johnny told me. "You're one of us now, you dance. Those shoes are broken into your feet. Besides, we have at least ten more like them sitting in the closet in the practice room," Johnny tilted his head in the general direction of the Dance Studio as he said this, crossing his arms over his chest.

I think back to earlier today when we had both been stuck in the play house, listening to Lisa's dreadful singing, "I saw what you did earlier. With Vivian."

He nodded, "It felt good to turn her down this time. I know I've done it before, but this time it felt different. Better. I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I kept on hearing your voice in my head. Not just because of what we are, though that was part of it. You keep on saying to fight harder, to be better. I just wanted to be someone you could be proud of," Johnny smiled at me.

"You did make me proud," I tell him, "Especially... I mean, you could've just skipped our date tonight. You could've taken the money and given her the dance lessons, no matter what she really wanted. I know you wouldn't have slept with her. But they were offering to pay you an obscene amount of money to skip one date with me, and you didn't."

Johnny stared at me. "She couldn't have payed me enough to drop tonight," He insisted.

"I'm nothing special," I say.

Johnny stood up, and took my hand. I rose to my feet. One hand slipped up my arm to my shoulder, and then into my hair. The other fell to curl around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, as my breath hitched. My hands rest on his chest.

Blue eyes.

"You are irreplaceable," Johnny whispered, "Never let anyone tell you different," And with that he drew my mouth to his.

My arms slid up, curling around his neck. We break, and Johnny lifted me up a bit, pressing his lips into my neck. I curl my fingers into his hair, and kiss his forehead. He set me back down. I bring my arms around his waist, tracing my fingers down the toned lines of muscle. His hands find my thighs.

I can feel Johnny's heartbeat pulsing in his fingertips, even through the fabric of my skirt. "You're wearing too many clothes," He muttered between kisses. Johnny pulled my body tighter against his. Even an inch is too much distance to bear. I needed this contact, needed it like a person dying of thirst needed water.

"So are you," I tell him. I grasp the hem of my dress and pull it over my head in a fluid motion. Johnny set his hands on my hips and pulled off my slip, leaving me in only my underwear.

Johnny lifted me up, and I curled my legs around him. I was carried over to his bed, and set down on my back. I pull him closer to me, kissing him with a burning desire.

Soon Johnny's pants are on the floor. Shortly following those are my slip and bra. His every touch set my skin aflame. I run my hands through his dark locks.

That night was wonderful. We made love to the sounds of frogs, crickets and _Dream Lover_. And in my opinion it couldn't have been more magical. With every second, Johnny continued to leave me breathless. Every kiss felt precious, every touch needed. I could not help but want him with every beat of my heart.

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	33. Dreams

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Two

POV Johnny

Dreams

* * *

The record player switches to In _The Still Of The Night_ , just as Baby and I finished. I caress her shoulder fondly, a soothing motion that I couldn't help but do. I just needed to touch Baby. That was all it was.

 _In the still of the night,_

 _I held you, held you tight,_

 _Cause I love, love you so,_

 _Promise I'll never let you go,_

 _In the still of the night,_

"You wanna hear something crazy?" I ask.

"Hmm," She responded, an indication of how tired she is. Baby seemed so comfortable right now- at home, even. In my room, my bed, my arms. We were so familiar with one another that I guess she was used to being here.

 _I remember that night in May,_

 _The stars were bright above,_

 _I'll hope, and I'll pray,_

 _To keep your precious love,_

I wonder if what I have to say will scare her. Then I remembered that we care too much about the other to be scared away. "Last night I... I dreamt we were walking along, and... we met your Father. And he said come on, and he put his arm around me. Just like he did with Robbie," I tell her. I hate that I have to wish I could be accepted by her Father. I hate that someone as awful as Robbie is, and I can only envy him for it.

 _Well before the light,_

Feeling Baby shift so she can face me. I look over at her. "Is that crazy, Baby? For me to want that?"

"No," She whispered. Baby laid a small hand on my cheek, fingers gently resting across the bone under my skin. "No, Johnny. That's not crazy. In fact, it's probably one of that sanest things I've heard you say since we met." She said, tipping her forehead into mine.

I breathe in deeply, displaying my palm over her shoulder. "It feels crazy," I tell her. In fact, nowadays, I felt like I was losing my mind more often than not. I've never felt like this for anyone else my whole life- until her. I would've never risked my job for a girl before we met. And I didn't seem to have a shred of apprehension about it. And even more confusing was that I wanted Doctor Houseman to know about us, even though I'd be fired. I was tired of hiding our relationship from everyone, caring for each other only in secret. I don't know what Baby's doing to me- one second I'm beating up Robbie, the next I'm letting him go, because she thought I was better than that. She was changing me, and I didn't even know how, yet.

 _Hold me again, with all of your might,_

"Crazy like how I, the Daddy's girl, ended up sneaking off for trysts with a secret boyfriend that just so happens to be a Dancer?" She smiled.

"Yeah," I laugh, playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. "I guess." I never really thought I'd be in love with someone- it had never occurred to me that I would do that, let alone want their parents okay on the relationship. "Crazy like how I've been spending my day's with the stunningly beautiful Daughter of my boss's Doctor, a thing that would get me fired faster than you could say 'pink slip' if anybody else knew about it." I said blankly. But then, people did crazy things when they were in love. Or so they said.

 _In the still of the night,_

"Crazy like you beating up Robbie the other day, because of what he said to me?" Baby asked with an appraising eyebrow.

"He called you a whore, Baby."

"He did not," Baby argued, which to be fair, was true. He didn't exactly call her a whore. He said he should've chased her instead of Lisa, and he only started chasing Lisa because he thought she was easy, thus saying that Baby was easier than Lisa, which was a roundabout way of calling her a whore.

"He may as well have," I retorted. "And you can't tell me he didn't deserve it,"

"If we want to play the deserve game, that should've happened weeks ago," Baby responded. "When he was being an ass to Penny. You wouldn't have done that under normal circumstances. So why?"

"Because right then, I hated him," I said in a low voice. "And it wasn't for Penny, it wasn't for what he said, it was because Robbie can be a complete ass to everyone else, and your Father will still think he's great. And it doesn't matter how much I care about you, or how good I am, because he's never going to accept me. When we saw them walking along... I was just so angry, because I knew I wouldn't ever be good enough for him, and Robbie was, without even caring."

She turned to face me, "You shouldn't be jealous of Robbie. He's nothing next to you,"

Her words are magnificent, but do nothing to ease my worries. "But I am jealous, Baby. He's certainly not nothing in they eyes of your Father. I just want him to accept me, you know? Could you imagine if we could be together and not have to hide? If your Father accepted that we lo- care about each other?"

 _So before the light,_

 _Hold me again, with all of your might,_

 _In the still of the night,_

"I wish that could happen, Johnny. One day soon, I will tell him," She promised, "I know you want him to like you, to not wish I was dating someone else. But even if he doesn't accept it, I am still going to be with you. I won't stop feeling the way I do. I'm not going to let him control my life," Baby insisted, "You're the one I want to be with, Johnny. Nothing he can do is ever going to change that,"

 _In the still of the night,_

I try to interpret the meaning of her words. Ever. Did she know what that meant? What I wanted it to mean? Had she intended for it to mean that? The use of the word ever, it implied that Baby would always feel this way about me. That it would never change. She would always want to be with me. It implied that she wanted a future with me, a life. I search for a sign of fear at that thought, and find none. I was in love with her, it shouldn't have been that surprising that I wanted those things with her. But it was. I wasn't afraid of it. I smile lightly. "You sure? You really want the poor Dancer boy who grew up on the streets?"

She kissed me. "Absolutely. Are you sure you want someone like me? The naive Daughter of a Doctor who won't accept our relationship?"

"Are you supposed to start on the two in the Mambo?" I answer, and kiss her back. When the kiss ends, Baby is already asleep. I brush back her hair. She's out like a light.

I kiss her forehead. If I were to tell her that I loved her right now, no one would hear it, not even her. I don't have to be afraid of my feelings now, when I can just pretend we are a normal couple, and not one that has to hide. So I do. In the dark, I whisper, "I love you, Baby."

 _In the still of the night,_

* * *

 **I know It's been a long time, but this is probably going to be the only chapter posted for a week if not more, so I wanted to make it count. I only have the Exerts version of this chapter left on the doc manager for chapters that haven't been posted yet. The device with the documents I keep the stories on (not a computer, and not my phone) is unable to connect to the internet right now. So until I get it back on, this could be the last update. If I can't fix it, I'll figure something out. I won't abandon the fic.**


	34. Accused

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Three

POV Baby

Accused

* * *

Waking up in Johnny's arms was wonderful. I have never felt more safe and protected than in the early hours of the morning, lying wrapped in his embrace. I nuzzle further into his touch. I want to become lost in him.

A glance at my watch revealed that it was 5:45 A.M. I was late. My Parents would be up soon, if they weren't already. I needed to get back to our cabin. I slide out from under the covers, cold air hitting my bare skin. The second my feet hit the floor, I began searching for my clothes.

My movement has woken Johnny. "Morning," He yawned, glancing bleary eyed at me, before doing as I do, and climbing out of bed and searching for clothes.

"I'm late," I say. He passes me my shirt. "Thank you," I slip on my white tennis shoes, and grab my heels from a few nights ago, which had been left here, while he had given me his umbrella. The umbrella had been returned, but the shoes remained here.

I am clearly motivated, because by the time Johnny has his pants on, though his belt remains unbuckled, I am completely dressed. Regardless, he walks me to the door. "I have to go," I say sadly. I didn't want this to end.

I walk down the steps out of Johnny's cabin, still holding my shoes. He followed me. I thought it was kind of cute, the remnants of last night that were still present. His hair was messy, and his pants were unbuckled. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, or shoes. But I didn't care. I was almost certain that I loved him. The rest of the world disappeared when we were together. "When can I see you again?" He asks.

"I'll get away as soon as I can," I insist. Our need to be together had only increased since we became a couple. It grew stronger with every passing day. "Johnny, what do we do when the Summer is over? I'm leaving tomorrow morning," A decision would have to be reached tomorrow, as to what was going to happen to our relationship once I left Kellerman's.

"We're going to figure it out, Baby. I promise you. We aren't going to lose this at the end of the Summer. You'll see," Johnny put his arm around me. "I can't wait to see you again," He whispered. Johnny kissed me deeply. The kiss lasts a long time. Then it ends, each party reluctant to part.

I touch my lips to his cheek briefly, and step further away. I hold on to his hand for every possible moment, clinging to his touch. I glance back, and say a quick, "Goodbye,"

"Bye," I hear him whisper. I don't hear the door, so he must be standing on his step, watching me walk away. When I'm out of earshot, I glance back at him, and see him still standing there.

"I love you," I whisper, trying the words out on my lips.

They feel wonderful.

* * *

I race back to my cabin, carefull not to make a sound on the porch. Quietly, I climb in through the window to my room. Lisa lies on her bed, hands folded underneath her head. I step in, and quickly change out of my clothes and into my nightgown.

Something isn't right. Lisa's breathing isn't steady enough.

She's awake.

I turn to face her, before she can say something. I had been sneaking out every night for two weeks. She was bound to notice eventually. Lisa sat up in bed, all of my worst fears confirmed. "And where have you been?" She asks.

"Lisa. You're up early," I remark.

Her face turns bitter. "Last night, I went to Robbie's cabin. I knocked on the door, and went in. He was in the middle of having sex with Vivian Pressman. So, disgusted, I turned around to come back here. I wanted to tell you that you were right about him. As usual. Only you weren't here."

"Lisa..."

"I found your bed empty and your window open. You snuck out, for once. I'd figured that maybe you needed some air, or you went for a late night walk. I waited up for an hour, and you hadn't come back. It was then I figured out that you weren't going to." She looked up at me, "The one time that I needed you... and you weren't there. Where were you, Baby? Who were you with?" She asked, her voice cracking. Tears well up in her eyes.

I cross the room and sit next to her. I hug her, "It's okay, Lisa. It's okay."

Lisa shook her head, "No, it's not. I really liked him. He wasn't just a game for me, like all the others. And he never even cared about me. He stuck around because he thought I would sleep with him. And if I hadn't caught him and Vivian, I would've. You were right, Baby. You always are. You said not to go to him, and I didn't listen. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, No, Lisa. It's Robbie, not you. He's horrible. Besides, if you hadn't gone last night, but still stayed with him, you would've found out eventually. And it only would've hurt more when you did. You can't blame yourself for being fooled by him. Even Dad was."

"Who were you with last night, Baby? Was it Neil?" She questioned. The thought repulsed me. I swallowed nervously at the idea of revealing the truth. "Please tell me,"

She's never going to let this go if I don't tell her. "Swear you won't tell Mom and Dad. Especially Dad. They would never understand,"

"I swear," She agreed, "So it wasn't Neil, then?"

"No," I want to shout, "Lisa, I can't stand Neil. I don't even like him as a person, much less a boyfriend,"

"So who was it?" She asks eagerly. "I promise I will not tell our Parents,"

"Johnny Castle. The Dance Teacher," I say.

 _"What?!"_ She hisses.

"Shh!" I insist.

"How long have you been..."

"Since last week Thursday. Bingo night,"

"That was more than a week ago! Robbie and I were seeing each other longer than that, and we _still_ haven't slept together!"

"Yes, but Johnny and I have known each other almost this whole trip. I was always kind of attracted to him. It just... the more I got to know him, the more I liked him. I wanted to spend more time with him. And the more time I spent with him, the stronger my feelings got. One day I realized that I was falling in love with him, and it just got worse. By the time we got together... we both had really strong feelings for the other. Being a couple only made them stronger,"

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I do. It's sort of like..." How do I explain this? "You know how with you and Robbie, it was an 'I'm bored, I wish I were with him,' or a 'Neither of us are doing anything at this time, let's meet up,'?" She nodded. "With me and Johnny, it's not like that. It's a physical need to be with each other. It's me missing him right now, even though he's not even that far away. It's hurting when he's away. I'm not talking about being horny, it's just wanting him around. Not his body. With Johnny, every moment feels precious, every kiss, or glance, or touch. Every word, breath, and heartbeat. It's like without him, a piece of _me_ is missing."

"Can you tell me how you two met? What happened?" She asks.

I sigh. It's a long story. I don't have time for it now. "Maybe one day, Lisa. One day. I still need to shower," Lisa agrees in understanding. I take my shower, and our family goes to the dining hall.

* * *

At breakfast, Neil and Max sat with us. There is as usual, little conversation. Barely any, in fact. What little there was, I didn't pay attention to. I was still thinking about Johnny.

Until Max spoke.

"You know how you feel when you see a patient, and... well, you think he's all right. Then you look at the X-rays, and it's nothing like you thought?"

"What happened, Max?" My Father asks.

"It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staff's a thief," He says. One of the staff had stolen something? Dryly, I wonder if they know that Johnny took my innocence, and my virginity. It makes me want to laugh, but I contain it.

"Moe Pressman's wallet was stolen when he was playing Pinochle last night," Neil explained, "It was in his jacket, hanging on the back of his chair. He had it at 1:30, and when he checked again at quarter to 4:00, _it was missing,"_ He illustrated with a touch of melodrama. Lisa looks interested. At least she's not thinking about Robbie.

"Vivian thinks she remembers this dance kid, Johnny, walking by," Max says. I perk up. Oh no. Vivian must have accused him because he turned her away yesterday! And it couldn't have been Johnny, because he was with me all night. I can clear his name. But if my Father finds out...

I can feel Lisa's gaze on me, thinking the same things I am. She knew that it couldn't have been Johnny just as well as I did. "So, we ask him," Mr. Kellerman says. "'Do you have an alibi for last night?' He says he was alone in his room, reading,"

Johnny can't give them a real alibi because he was with me, and he'll be in trouble if they discovered our relationship. I have no doubt people would believe it if he said he was with Penny, but Johnny would never ask her to do that.

Neil laughs. "There are no books in Johnny's room," he insisted, as if even the thought of Johnny reading was preposterous. Johnny will never expose me. I know that. He would rather take the whole punishment himself than hurt me. I need to do something. I can't let him go to jail for something he didn't do!

I love him.

"Look, there's been a mistake," I tell Neil, "I know that Johnny didn't do it," I insist, desperately. I had to fix this! I wouldn't let this happen to him.

"There've been similar thefts at the Sheldrake, and it's happened here before. _Three_ other wallets," Neil argued, absolutely convinced of Johnny's guilt.

"Well, I know he didn't do it," I retort. We were together all night. He never left my side, not once. Johnny never left the room. The both of us were too preoccupied with having sex.

"Stay out of it, Baby," Neil warned me. He thinks that I'm naive, and innocent, and couldn't possibly know that Johnny was innocent. He is wrong.

Mr. Kellerman stood up. "Wait, don't put those tables together! Come on," He called across the room. Mr. Kellerman walked over to scold some guests, and I saw must moment. I move into his empty seat, next to my Father.

My Father was Max's good friend. I was sure that if I could get him to say that Johnny was innocent, the charges would be dropped. "Daddy I need your help," I beg. He looks at me for what feels like the first time in an age. "I _know_ Johnny didn't take Moe's wallet. I know,"

"Oh, how do you know?" He inquired, not believing me. I wouldn't believe me either, if I were him.

"I can't tell you," I say, and he looks away, disappointed in me. He won't help unless I can convince him to trust me again. And that is what I need, for him to trust me, or Johnny will be fired. "But just _please, trust me,_ Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Baby, I can't," He answered, still avoiding my gaze. I can't tell them where I was. Not yet. I have to try anything I can. But I was running out of options, rapidly.

"This danish is pure protein," Mr. Kellerman says behind me. He had just returned from the people who had moved the tables, holding a pastry of some sorts.

Immediately I turn to look up at him. "Oh, Mr. Kellerman, look," What am I going to say? "Uh... maybe Johnny didn't do it. Anyone could've taken it," I tell him, "Maybe it was...um..." Something dawns on me. The day Mrs. Schumacher dropped her purse, she had two wallets on her, and her husband had his. "You- you know, it could've been that- that little old couple, the Schumacher's. I saw her with a couple of wallets," I say.

"Sylvia and Sydney?" Max asks in disbelief.

"Baby, you don't go around accusing innocent people!" My Father scolded, completely unaware that Johnny _was_ innocent.

I'm running out of excuses. Soon, I would have to tell them, or let Johnny get fired. "Yeah, but I _saw_ them! I even saw them at the Sheldrake!" I turn to Neil. "Didn't you say something was stolen at the Sheldrake?" I ask.

"Mhmm," Neil nods, not caring. It's too late, I realize. I let it slip that I was at the Sheldrake, there will certainly be questions about that. It's time to fess up.

"I've got an eye witness, and the kid has no alibi." Mr. Kellerman says satisfactorily, "Come on, Neil. You'll learn what it's like to fire an employee,"

Now! I have to do it now.

"No! Mr.- Mr. Kellerman, wait a minute. I know Johnny didn't take the wallet. I know he didn't take it, because he was in his room all night," I confess. I swallowed nervously. This was it. "And the reason I know... is because I was with him,"

I turn to my Father, waiting to hear what he has to say. He swallowed, and stared at his plate. He wouldn't even look take me. Even if the others didn't believe it, he knew. He knew that I wouldn't lie about something like that. He knew that Johnny and I knew each other, and had told me never to see him again. So when I said that I was with Johnny when the thefts took place... he knew, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, that I wasn't lying

I could feel the eyes of the whole table gaping at me. Except my Father. Lisa, of course, who had already known, looked sympathetic. I felt exposed. Like... like I was standing completely naked in front of front of a whole room of people. Only it wasn't my body on display, it was my secrets, my relationship with Johnny, all falling apart for the world to see.

I was ashamed. More ashamed than I'd ever known. Not of Johnny, not of loving him. Never that. No, Johnny was the one thing I could be proud of in this. I was ashamed that I'd lied about our relationship. I could blame other people all I wanted. I could say that my Father would have taken me home, or not accepted Johnny, or told me to leave him. I could say that Johnny would have been in trouble if anyone found out. There was an endless supply of excuses. But in the end, all that should have mattered was what Johnny and I had thought. We should have been able to tell people when we were ready, rather than have the chance stolen from us. I'd had every opportunity to tell people, and I didn't because I was scared. Scared of losing Johnny.

Max asks, still in shock, "Is this true, Baby?" Max stared down at me, gaze sharp, like he's asking if I understand what I just said. How serious it could be. But he should know better. Nobody said they were sleeping with someone when they weren't.

I nod. It was more true than anyone knew. What Johnny and I had... it was like it had been going on for months, even though it was little more than a week old. I was unashamedly, completely in love with Johnny Castle. I knew that now. Quietly, I answer, "We were in his room all night long. He didn't leave my side for a second. Ask him," At this, my Father seems to have heard enough. In one moment, he stands up, and walked away. Immediately, I want to go after him. I loved my Father deeply, and wanted him to accept Johnny with all my heart. I would do anything I could to see that happen. I needed him to be open to the idea of me loving Johnny. If he wasn't, then I would have to live with that, because I wasn't going to leave Johnny.

"Well," Max mused, "It appears I have an apology to make," He walked away, leaving the table more silent than it had ever been. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I had the feeling than no one else was, either.

Neil looks dumbfounded, his eyes bugging out of his skull. He finds it unfathomable that I would have slept with Johnny. My Mother stares at her plate, and Lisa looks sympathetically at me. She knew what it cost me to reveal our relationship. She knew how deeply I cared for Johnny. I stood up. My Father wasn't going to talk to me anytime soon if he had his way. I would have to take this to him. "Excuse me. I need to find Dad,"

* * *

I find my Father sitting on one of the benches at the gazebo. I had to talk to him. I needed to at least try to get him to understand. Silently, I walk up. He pays no attention.

"I told you I was telling the truth, Daddy." No answer. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But you lied, too." Finally, he looks up at me. "You told me everyone was alike, and deserved a fair break. But you meant everyone who was like you," I say. He looks away, ashamed. But I don't stop, "You told me you wanted me to change the world, make it better. But you meant by becoming a Lawyer, or an Economist, and marrying someone from Harvard," I say, disappointed in him. I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not proud of myself," I admit, "But I'm in this family, too, and you can't keep giving me the silent treatment. There are a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought. But if you love me, you have to love all the things about me. And I love you," I sob. My Father started to cry. I have never seen him cry, before. "And I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry, Daddy. But you let me down, too." Crying, I walk away.

I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go back to the cabin, and face my Mother, though Lisa would be there for me. I wouldn't feel comfortable going to Johnny's room if he's not there, which he probably isn't. I don't know if I could go to Penny. Right now, I really just feel like crying, and I don't want to cry in front of her or Johnny. I don't want to cry I front of anybody.

So I go to the room where the staff hold their parties. It's always empty during the day. Where I can cry in peace.

* * *

 **So, to those of you who didn't catch the notice at the end of Chapter 42 of Exerts, my stories are no longer trapped on a device with no internet access. The device in question did not get internet, but I did have the opportunity to transfer the files via a laptop to a google docs, so we're all good. More updates soon, I hope you all keep on reading this.**


	35. Alibi?

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Four

POV Johnny

Alibi?

* * *

Fantastic.

Fan freaking tastic.

Moe Pressman's wallet was stolen last night.

And they accused me.

Or rather, Vivian Pressman did. Must have been her way of revenge for me turning her down. Max came asking around for my alibi, and I didn't know what to tell him. Sure I had one. Just not a good one. If people knew my alibi, I would lose my job anyway, and worse still, Baby would be disgraced.

I suspected that Vivian knew about me and Baby, or at least knew I was sleeping with somebody that wasn't her. When I turned her down, she had probably gone to someone else. If that had been the case, it was very likely she had seen Baby leaving my cabin this morning, in which case her plan was perfect revenge. If Baby didn't care, which I knew wasn't the case, she wouldn't say anything about our whereabouts last night, and I would lose my job, and do jail time. Baby would have a guilty conscience. I silently prayed that was the case. She wouldn't have any real damage done to her.

On the other hand, if Baby really cared about me, she would reveal my alibi with no concern whatsoever for her own reputation. I would lose my job, and everyone would think Baby a whore.

Currently, I was packing my stuff. I knew either way I was going to be fired. My only chance was if Penny said that she was with me last night, and I would never ask her to do that. I felt horrible even thinking about it. There was a knock on the cabin door. I walked over and opened it.

It was Max, as I thought.

"What do you know about Baby Houseman?" He asked immediately. So she'd told them. Well, maybe I was going down. But dammit, I wasn't taking her down with me. Maybe I could still convince them of otherwise.

"That's nice, come in, why don't you?" I ask sarcastically, opening the door further. "You already think I took a wallet, what's the harm in invading my room as well?"

"Lose the attitude, Johnny," Max warned, giving me a stern look.

"Or what?" I snorted, "You'll have me fired?" I roll my eyes, looking back at my packing.

"How do you know Baby Houseman?" He repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't," I insist. "Never heard her name before in my life. Why?"

"A bird told me that she's your alibi for last night."

"I told you," I repeat to Max, steadying my voice. "I was alone here last night. And I don't know her. Why would I say that if I had an actual alibi?"

"Oh, come on, Johnny," Max sighed. He ran a palm over his face, looking very old, and very tired. "Give it up. I know you're trying to protect her. She was having breakfast with her family, and when Baby heard about you being accused she became rather distraught. In an effort to clear your name, she told me that she was with you all of last night. Now," Max paused, eyeing me carefully. "Is that true?"

Well, the was no way out of this now. The was no way for me to protect her, so I had to tell him. I sighed in defeat, "It is. That's not the kind of thing you lie about. Normally people lie about not having an affair. They don't tell people they had one when they didn't."

"In case you were curious, it was the Schumacher's. Baby said that she saw her with a few wallets, that she saw them at the Sheldrake, though I don't know what Baby would've been doing there. That was her last attempt to prove you innocent before she said that she was with you last night. We took the fingerprints from their water glasses. They were wanted in Florida and Arizona, and stole almost $500 this Summer."

"Good to know," I said coldly. I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but I have to fire you. I can't make exceptions among the staff. If you leave discreetly, you'll get your Summer bonus,"

"Oh, really. No exceptions. Tell that to the Waiters,"

"I give the Waiters their leeway because one of them is less likely to break a heart. I trust them to not go beyond kissing, and leave them high and dry. You just partly proved my theory, and plenty of staff members would prove it completely. With the others, we'd see more of what just happened with you and Baby. More lies, because Parents won't approve. More secrets. Most of the girls wouldn't stay with someone like you, Baby being the exception. And you can't tell me that some of the staff wouldn't be unfaithful, "

I sigh. He is right. But that doesn't change how I feel about her. "What if I'm in love with her?" I questioned. Max's eyebrows raised in shock, like he couldn't believe he was hearing me say that. For a while, I hadn't believed it either, but that shock had turned into regret that Baby wasn't the first person I told. I've never said it to anyone but Penny before, and Baby, if you counted when she was asleep. But it is true that I love Baby. "Not that that it makes much difference to you, or that you care, or anything, but what then?"

Max sighs, "Then I wish you two all the best of luck, because she seems to feel the same. I hope you two make it, Johnny, I do. But it's not going to be here,"


	36. Telling Baby

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Five

POV Johnny

Telling Baby

* * *

I'd been looking for Baby ever since I'd been fired. I asked Penny, and looked in the studio. I looked around all of the trails where I knew she took walks, and she wasn't there. I wasn't about to go knocking on the door to her cabin. Her Father knew about us now, and I didn't really feel like facing the man who's Daughter had to fess up that she'd been sleeping with me in order to give me an alibi.

There was only one place yet to look, The storage facility where the staff had their parties. No one ever used it during the day, one of the many reasons I'd met her in it for dance lessons. She could've easily gone there in order to be alone.

I head up to the storage facility, and entered, relieved to see her sleeping soundly on one of the bunk beds. I slung my jacket over one of the chairs.

I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful right now, and I would have to tell her the bad news once I did. But I know I have to. I can't just up and leave without saying goodbye. Baby deserved more than that. Gently, I touch a hand to her thigh. She stirred in her sleep, and then rolled over, looking at me, awake.

How am I supposed to tell her that I'm leaving, this girl that I love so much? How?

I guess I'll start with the good news, "I have been looking for you all over," I tell her. She sat up. "They found the Schumacher's. Fingerprinted their water glasses, and found out they were wanted in Arizona, and Florida, and they made a _fortune_ here this Summer,"

A light smile works it's way onto her face. "So then- so then it's alright," She breathes. It's almost unbearable to have to crush her like this, but I can't lead her on. "I knew it would work out! I knew they'd have to apologize," She exclaimed. Baby stood up, and in that brief second, I know that if I had not said anything, she would have kissed me out of pure joy. And it would've been wonderful.

But I am better now. I will not take her kiss, and wait for it to end before telling her I have to leave. I am better than that now. "I'm out, Baby," I say coldly.

Her smile faded. "They fired you anyway, because of me," She said, sounding empty. I wish Baby didn't blame herself for this, but I know she does. She was just that type of person, even if the whole thing was Vivian's fault. No one can blame Baby for feeling the way she does, and clearing my name.

"And if I leave quietly, I'll get my Summer bonus," I add bitterly.

"So I did it for nothing." Baby paced around the room, more angry than I have ever seen her. "I hurt my _family,_ you lost your job _anyway,_ I did it for _nothing!"_ She shouted.

Didn't she get it? What she did, it was amazing. Nobody was ever willing to damage themselves for my sake before her. "No! No, not for nothing, Baby! Nobody has _ever_ done anything like that for me before," I insist. I wish I could convince her that it wasn't all in vain, that something good did come out of it.

"You were right, Johnny. You can't win, no matter what you do," She spat bitterly. Our places have been reversed, now. Now, she is the one angry at the world, and I am the one trying to be optimistic.

"You listen to me," I argue, striding over to her. "I don't want to hear that from you! _You_ can," I insisted. She couldn't give up now, after all we risked by being together, after I fell in love with her. Her optimism has been the one constant in our relationship, her belief that the world could be better. It can't fail us now.

"I used to think so," She answered. I hear the brokenness in her voice. It wasn't me being accused that did that. It wasn't her telling her Father about us. It was the idea that after everything we'd gone through together, we were still going to lose each other. It is a depressing thought, that the world finally broke her. She finally lost her hope. Baby's beautiful brown eyes fill with tears. "Johnny, what are we going to do?" She cries, tears running down her face- the first time in all of this that I have ever seen her cry.

I pull her into a hug, and kiss her forehead. "I promise you, Baby. We're not going to lose each other. I'm not going to let that happen. We'll find a way to be together,"

* * *

I hurried up the steps to Baby's cabin.

I didn't want her Father to hate me. Maybe there was some way for me to fix things between them, or get him to see that I loved her. I was desperate.

I was also 99% certain that I was going insane.

I knocked on the door, and as expected, Dr. Houseman answered. Words fail me for a second. "Doctor Houseman, could I ah..." The look on his face makes it clear that he's not happy to see me. Quickly, I take off my sunglasses, not wanting to look insincere for this. "Look, I'm going anyway, and... I know what you must be thinking-"

"You don't know anything about me!" He argued, "Anything at all,"

"I know you want Baby to be like you," I tell him, hoping to all God that this worked. "You know, the kind of person that does things to make other people look up to them. Well, Doctor Houseman, Baby is like that. I mean, If you could just see-"

"Don't you tell me what to see!" Doctor Houseman exclaimed, face curling into a sneer, "I see someone in front of me who got his partner in trouble, and sent her off to some... butcher, while he moved on to an innocent young girl, like my Daughter,"

I am so sick of everyone thinking that Penny and I were a couple. They never even considered that we weren't. They were all blind. I didn't need to explain myself to him. He only saw what he wanted to. He wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth. I had morals. I didn't need to beg this man to let me date Baby, I would do it anyway. If he couldn't see that I loved Baby, I shouldn't have to explain it. It was clear this was a hopeless case. He was never going to accept me.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you would see," I answered venomously.

I gave him a chance to make peace.

And he squandered it.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I hope so! This is honestly one of my favorite chapters out of this story, you really get a glimpse of how Johnny has changed since the beginning of the story. I really enjoyed writing this one. More soon!**


	37. Heartbreak

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Six

POV Baby

Heartbreak

* * *

Johnny was about to go. I'd helped him pack, and take his bags out to the car. I was waiting for us to be alone to say goodbye. Currently, Penny was trying to convince him to let her go with him.

"Look, If you just give me _five minutes_ to pack, then I can go along with you," Penny begged.

 _"No,_ I don't want you to lose the gig here," Johnny said.

"Johnny, you're the one who says this place is like a dinosaur," The Rockette teased, "Look, Tito gave me a new record. We can learn a new Tango routine," Penny begged hopefully.

"Penny," He laughs, "You _are_ the best. You are,"

He moved in to hug her, but she stopped him. "Don't make me cry, asshole," Penny warned, persistent about appearing tough until the end. The only times I'd ever seen her with that wall down was now, when I found her in the kitchens, and as she had me try on the dress for the Sheldrake. It only occurred to me now that perhaps Penny felt that she couldn't afford to be anything but tough in her position.

Johnny hugged her anyway. "I will see you in a few weeks," He promised, once he had released her, looking dead into her eyes as the pair of Dancers remained in a half hug.

"Okay," She tearfully agreed with a nod, and walked away.

Johnny shut his trunk. He was all packed up. His whole life fit in one car. I suppose he did have to go. Johnny didn't work here anymore. I wondered where he would go now. To his family, with the painting job, or looking for more work as a Dancer.

Johnny tossed his jacket and keys onto the passenger seat through the window. He stepped closer to me, and leaned onto the side of his car, hands in his pockets. His face is a resigned mask. Johnny had accepted what was going to happen, even if he didn't like it. "Well," Johnny started with a tone of finality.

"I can't imagine being here without you, even one day," I tell him sadly. It was true. Johnny had become a major part of my life while I was here. It felt wrong to be at Kellerman's without Johnny. I had spent so much time with him, and now I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Well, I just think you'll have more time for horseshoes and croquet," He said jokingly. We laugh halfheartedly. It might have been funnier if not for the circumstances. I would've _never_ done those things of my own free will, and both Johnny and I knew that. "Maybe they'll saw you in to seven pieces now," Johnny suggested.

"I guess we surprised everybody," I laugh. Not many people would have imagined something like this would happen, someone like me falling headfirst into love with Johnny, a Dancer. Or the other way around. I know that almost everyone around me thought I would like Neil, and then they found out about my relationship with Johnny, who was everything Neil wasn't.

"I guess we did," He agreed. I laugh again, because if I stopped laughing, I would cry. I put my hands on his waist, and tip my head into his chest, staring down at our feet. It reminded me of when we danced together, how our feet moved in perfect synchronization. We could talk and not say a word when we were dancing. That was why it was so wonderful. I instantly knew what I needed to do. Dancing with Johnny, I felt like I was flying. He rests his chin on top of my head, and sighed. "I'll never be sorry," Johnny says, rubbing my shoulder.

I look up at him. "Neither will I,"

Johnny put his hands on my neck, and kissed me one last time. It is not passionate, or hungry. It is sorrowful. A goodbye kiss. "I'll see you," He said, and walked around to the other side of his car. Johnny climbed in, and started the engine.

And then he drove out of my life.

* * *

After that, I head back to the cabin. I didn't have anywhere to be right now. I consider, that tonight would have been our last night together, if he hadn't been fired. That I probably would have told him that I loved him.

That was the one thing I was certain of now, ironically. The moment he was gone, I was sure, and it was too late to tell him. We hadn't been able to tell each other that we loved each other. Not for lack of opportunity, but because we both knew it would hurt too much to say it and then walk away.

Everything hurt now. It was all painful. I missed him now more than ever, knowing that if we ever saw each other again, it would be a long time before we did. I had given him my address and phone number, in the hopes that he would call, or write. But with a long distance relationship, you never knew.

I sighed. There was too much Johnny in my brain, right now. All I could think about was him. There was so much more that I had wanted to know, that I'd never gotten to ask. I was left with all those moments, little miniscule things about him that I was going to miss. His smell, like cedar and fresh air, the way I had begun to associate it with safety. The blue of his eyes, that I had fallen in love with. A blue so pale that it was almost grey, and reminded me of raindrops, or a the sea on a stormy day.

I remembered his hands. How they were always warm. I remembered the way mine fit in his, how right it felt. Johnny's hands were strong. They held me up on the lifts, made me feel safe in what was probably the most unsafe position possible. So strong, but gentle. I remembered how they felt on my skin, rough hands touching me in ways I'd never felt. But feeling soft, like it would pain him to hurt me. His touch alone could set my heart pounding.

He had loved me, I realized. Johnny never said it, but I didn't need him to for me to know. He had shown it in the little every day things he had done. The way he told me about his past, like he hadn't wanted to hurt me with that knowledge. How he turned down Vivian Pressman for me. How he fought Robbie for me.

I should've realized it sooner. It had been obvious. He had wanted my Father to know about us. He wanted my Father's acceptance so badly he'd dreamed about it. He had risked being seen in public with me so we could talk. He had risked a public kiss outside of the ballroom to be with me. In the mornings, he had shown me to the door and kissed me goodbye, despite not being completely clothed. Johnny had reassured me that it was all going to work out, even as things began falling apart. I should have seen it. I should've known he'd loved me. I should've _told_ him.

Johnny had _loved_ me. And it had crashed and burnt because Vivian said he'd stolen Moe's wallet. Because I was his alibi. He was gone. I may never see him again, and it would be my fault.

My fault.

Then my Mother walked up to me. I didn't want to talk to her. "Ma, please. You don't understand,"

"No, Baby. You don't," I roll my eyes. "I know about this," She insisted, "I really know. When I was your age, I was in love with someone else before your Father. And when it ended, it hurt so bad, I thought I'd die of it. But I didn't. And I didn't wreck everyone else's lives in the process either," My Mother argued pointedly.

"I'm not wrecking people's lives."

"Yes, you are. You're Father is disappointed in you, and Lisa is positively miserable!"

"Dad is disappointed because I fell in love with someone who wasn't up to his standards," I spat, "I told him that I wasn't proud of myself, and by that I meant the way I lied to him. Not my relationship with Johnny. And for your information, Lisa is miserable! You know why? You haven't seen her and Robbie hanging around, lately, have you? Wonder why? Lisa caught him having sex with Vivian Pressman," I say. My Mother looked shocked. "Yeah. He broke her heart. Now we both know how it feels."

I continue, "You know, the ironic thing, is Lisa falls for a guy who has everything, and people are shocked when he breaks her heart. No one can see how awful he is, because they're blinded by the money, and Medical School, and the charm. But here I am, in love with a Dancer who has almost nothing. Everyone thinks he's awful simply because he's poor, and angry at the world for the things it does. And my heart got broken. Not because he was unfaithful, but because he was fired for loving me. Because Mr. Kellerman can't let someone who isn't a Waiter date the guests, because he wasn't good enough for _anybody_ but me." My Mother looks away, ashamed.

"Mom, you don't know how it feels. Not unless the person you loved was poor, and none of your family accepted him because of that. You can't know unless you didn't want to leave each other, but were forced to. What _did_ happen?" I questioned.

My Mother sighed. "He got a better offer. I gave my heart to him, and he threw it away. He found someone prettier, with more money, and dumped me."

"In that case, you should talk to Lisa. That's her problem. I have to live with knowing that he was fired because of _me_. Of knowing that I never _once_ told him I loved him. You might know what lost love feels like, Mom. But not like this," I shook my head. "They were completely different circumstances."

* * *

Later that night, I was getting ready for the final show. I didn't even feel like going. I just wanted to stay here. But it wasn't optional.

I sat on my bed in my bra, and my inner skirt. I rolled up my stockings, and sighed. They didn't work with the dress. I would have to wear pantyhose instead. Stupid as it was, they reminded me of him. How the last time I needed to wear them was at the Sheldrake. Johnny was everywhere, now. In my head, in every little motion.

Lisa sat down next to me, touching her hand to my hair. We'd been nicer to each other, lately. Each of us had our own heartbreak to bear. We were working through it together. Ironically enough, the pain was making us closer.

"Baby?" She asks. I turn to her. "I'll do your hair," She said. "Make it look pretty," I am grateful for her attempt to cheer me up, though it doesn't help. "No," Lisa decided. "You're prettier your way. You'll see," Lisa tells me. I almost want to smile at her, wishing I could convey my gratitude for her being there. For sharing the pain. She seems to understand, and brings me closer to her. I rest my head on your shoulders.

"Thank you," I tell her. "It's good to have someone around who's going through something similar."

"I'm glad you're here, too, Baby."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I've had a lot going on over the last few weeks. I hope I haven't made any of you that mad. You know, this is the first relatively long chapter I've written in a long time? Before I had this account, I would look at those thousand word chapters, the really short ones, and almost laugh, thinking that I would never have chapters like that. Well, now, most of my chapters are between one and two thousand words. It's not as easy as it looks, people. Those four or five thousand word chapters take a lot.**

 **So, two more deleted scenes in this, the goodbye with Penny, and part of the scene where Baby is talking to her Mom. We're almost done here, guys. You all know what's next!**


	38. The Final Dance

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Seven

POV Johnny

The Final Dance

* * *

Fear churned in my stomach as I walked into the play house. This was the first time I had ever publicly stuck it to Max in such a way. But then, what did I have to lose? My job was gone. I had nowhere to go. All I had left at this point was Baby, and if I didn't do this, that would probably disappear as well. Baby told me to fight harder. That was what I was going to do.

I hadn't even told her that I loved her before I left. I needed to do that. I had turned back to Kellerman's with the intention to disrupt the final show. I was going to take Baby up on stage, and dance with her. I had changed so much because of having her in my life. So had she, but her family didn't see that, and they had to if we were going to have any chance together. I needed her family to see me as more than the guy that slept with her. I needed them to know that I loved her too.

I put every ounce of effort I have into making sure I look calm when I opened the door to the play house. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. I'd danced if front of hundreds of people before. I'd faced countless critics, taught class after class, and now all of a sudden that it's about Baby, I'm a wreck.

Up on stage, there are perhaps two dozen people singing that damn Kellerman's Anthem they made us listen to every year. Attendance to this was obligatory, made obvious by the crowd of staff standing uncomfortably at the back of the room. The group erupted into a low chatter as I made my way through the crowd, bringing choruses of "It's Johnny!" And "When did he get here?" And things of the like.

I scanned the room with purpose, looking for a familiar head of hair. Finally, my eyes feel on the Houseman family sitting towards the back of the room at a table together. Baby sat nestled in between her Parents. She was beautiful, a quiet voice in the back of my head whispered, her hair and makeup done like it had been that first night, cream dancing shoes on her feet and wearing a pale pink dress of silk and chiffon. It stuck me how immensely bored she looked right then.

But then Baby saw me, she say bolt upright, an expression crossing her features that is somewhere between alarm and excitement, waiting for me to say something. "Nobody puts Baby in a corner," I state resolutely. "Come on," I said to Baby, offering her my hand. She took it immediately, even though I doubted she understood what I was doing. Doctor Houseman rose in protest when I lead Baby it from her seat, but as we grow nearer the stage, I can only tell that he didn't follow. Baby's Mother must have stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Baby hissed to me while we walked up there, thankfully not yet close enough to draw much attention.

I look back at her and give a light smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Fighting,"

Baby and I walked up the steps, hand in hand. This earned us a look from Mr. Kellerman's, which made Baby avert her eyes. I didn't. Max didn't have any leverage over me now, and this was fast more important than any job. As Baby and I walked across the stage, the singers slowly falling silent, with Lisa being the last to stop, her off key voice ringing out through the theater until the very last.

I stop in the middle of the stage. "Sorry about the disruption, folks." I started, "But I always do the last dance of the season. And this year, somebody told me not to." The crowd mutters in confusion. I breathed in deep, not used to this public speaking. Only right now, I couldn't afford to be anything but calm.

"So I'm going to do my kind of dancing," I continue, "With great partner, who's not only a terrific Dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people, no matter what it costs them. Somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. Miss Frances Houseman."

The stage lights go out, and all the people leave the stage, even me, when I bring the microphone of the stage. Baby was the only one left on the stage, standing in the center and looking rather uncomfortable. I slip off my laugher jacket and pass it to Billy along with the 45 I'd brought in, fairly new, and one of my favorites, _The Time Of My Life_.

The music starts, and I walk up to Baby, nervous for the first few beats, and then not so much. I begin to her, smirking ever so slightly, stepping in front of her. Baby placed her hands on my shoulders, still looking unsure of what we're doing. I set a hand on her waist, and take her right hand in mine. Then, in a swift motion, I dip her down, earning a chorus of catcalls, most likely from the staff kids. As she rose, Baby smiled, and I did, too. Now she understood what I was doing.

Baby steps in front of me, knowing exactly what we were going to do. I wrap her arm around my neck, and bring my hand down her side, a slow, steady fall, like dripping honey. It was funny, at that second, I could've sworn I saw my whole future when I looked at her. Lightly, I press a soft kiss to her nose just as the motion ends.

I spin Baby out, and she twirled back in to catch my hand in the frame. It was a reprisal of time Sheldrake Mambo, only this time, she isn't nervous. It works perfectly now, not a step off beat or a hand that she forgot to present. I raised my left hand, giving the signal for an outside underarm turn, one of a hundred different touches which Baby now knew the meanings to by heart. After an open break, Baby does a half side basic and I push on her hip, sending her into a spin to land by my side again, arm over my shoulder, mine at her waist, using an alternate count.

At my insistence, Baby twisted back into the basic, tossing her head back on each kick, a basic count between each, and then we side stepped right on the stage, doing swivels, a cross body followed by a kick into swivels again, this time with arm styling instead of frame.

We each do a pivot turn, re capturing the frame for a scala into two quick underarm turns, one Baby's, one mine. I lead her through a half moon, Baby's arms extended as she rocked forward on that, my hand on her shoulder blades. I lead her back around, into an elaborate twirl that had taken absolutely _forever_ to be able to do with her. Baby swayed as she did her side basic, hands above her head, not a care in the world.

I push her into an open break, and then a walk around with a spin. The girl came out of it in a well practiced fifth position break, when we went into a time change, a sort of walking swivels I had come up with, followed by an underarm turn into an open break. Then it is a short walk around, and a cross body lead, and two counts of a forward basic, both of sidestepping slightly to the right so we don't bump knees.

Baby and I drop our frames, and moving as one, did a graceful walk around, my hand at her waist, steadying, hers at the back of my neck. Baby spun away from me into an open break, and that was when I started improvising. I pulled Baby to me, breathing hard from the exertion of our dancing, wanting more than anything to kiss her. But I wasn't going to do that now, when everybody's eyes were on us.

I rapidly spun her around me, furiously, spinning her out and then back in, Baby grinning brighter than the sun. I push her into a cross body lead, and then into swivels and two crossover breaks. The next step, which should be walks with pivot turns, I change into dirty dancing, smirking at Baby as my hips pressed into hers. The staff kids cheered loudly at this, but I wasn't done yet. I bring her around me into a walk around, and I lift her up while we spun together, in orbit around each other. When Baby lands, I do a second position break while Baby does a fifth, and into a right spin on a cross body lead, kissing her hand just as she came out of it, and wasting no time in leaping of the stage.

After I land, I straightened, and spun in the air, showing off for the crowd, strutting down the aisle from heel to toe with side steps, spins, and kicks, using arm styling, you name it. This had originally been the Cuban Soul rhythm I'd been teaching the staff, but now I needed it for this. Which was why, when I turn around at then end of the room, the staff kids eagerly rally around me, following my motions nearly all the way down the aisle.

I stopped a little more than half way through, looking up at Baby hopefully, the staff continuing to dance all the way up to the stage. Baby grinned joyfully and nodded, understanding what I wanted her to do. She was ready now. Before, I think that more than anything she didn't trust me enough to be able to do the lift, but now, that wasn't a problem.

When two of the staff help Baby off the stage, I charge in the opposite direction, building up room for us to do this successfully. Before I knew it, Baby was less than three feet away from me, jumping for my arms, and for the first time in front of a crowd, I lift her into the air, over my head for all to see.

I could feel her happiness emanating from her, pulsing from Baby's body through me in infectious waves. I would've given just about anything to see her smile at that second. _Baby finally got her moment,_ I thought through the room's applause.

Unable to keep from smiling myself, I grin brightly as I lowered her back onto the floor, immediately hugging her, both of us still unable to keep the smiles off our faces. Beaming up at me, Baby kissed me on the cheek, our small moment going unnoticed in the midst of everybody else now making up their own steps, dancing to the music without another care in the world, even the guests joining in the dirty dancing.

Baby and I join in for a minute, but then I remembered that I had something I needed to say to her, before whatever happened with Max or my job or Baby leaving happened. And I wasn't going to do it surrounded by a hundred other people. I wanted us to be alone for this. "You wanna get out of here?" I ask Baby, gazing down at her, my heart still pounding from our dance. The euphoric feeling hadn't yet left me, but it would soon, by tomorrow morning, when she would leave Kellerman's and we would have to go our separate ways, for now at least. But tonight was ours, signified by Baby's nod, still smiling happily. "Let's go," I say, nodding at the door. We started to head over there, hand in hand, heading for the empty cabin I'd left behind. Visions of us having sex in the vacant cabin I left fill my head. But when we reach the door, her Father stopped us.

"I know you weren't the one who got Penny in trouble," He tells me, serious and almost apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah," I answered stoically.

"When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong," He informed me. I supposed that for the time being, that would be as much of an apology as I was going to get. And I was okay with that. This would take time. Doctor Houseman's gaze shifted to Baby, it was the loving gaze of a Father, one I hadn't seen him look at Baby with in a while. "You looked wonderful out there," He told her. Baby stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Doctor Houseman's neck, embracing her Father. He returned the hug, smiling the bittersweet smile of a man who knew his Daughter had grown up. With a sigh, he stepped away from Baby, and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Max," Which was the last we saw of him, as her Father left to do just that.

"Do you want to finish the song?" Baby asked quietly. "I mean, it is _your_ record," She pointed out, looking first at me, and then over the crowd of Dancers. "We've got until morning,"

I glanced at Baby, wanting to point out that our lack of time left together was exactly why I had wanted to go now, but the song _was_ almost over. And I should get the record back from the turntable backstage before we left. "Yeah," I smiled, "Let's finish the song. But then, I expect just to go back to that cabin I left, because I have a few things I want to do that shouldn't be done in front of this many people," I smirk.

"I look forward to it already," Baby smiled coyly, both of us bursting into anticipating laughter as we walked back out to the floor. I see Billy dancing with Lisa a few feet away from us, but I don't day anything once we start swaying together again, the motion so similar to what we had danced the night we met, the night we became a couple. But then the last few words of the song come, and our movements almost stop completely as I lovingly mouthed along to the lyrics.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life,_

 _No, I've never felt this way before._

 _Yes I swear, it's the truth._

 _And I owe it all to you,"_

Baby laughed. Overwhelming pride filled me at making her laugh. That was what I wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to make the woman I loved smile. I leaned down, and kissed her. And that was when it truly sunk in, though I'd thought it before; I wasn't going to fall in love with anyone else. There'd never been anyone else but her, and there never would be. She was all I wanted, all I was ever going to want for the rest of my life... and there wasn't a single part of me that was unhappy with that.

I lift Baby from the floor, holding her over me, looking into her brown eyes, quite possibly the happiest I had ever been. When I lower her back down, my arms slip around her, and we fall into our own pattern. The other dancers hold frame. We do not. We hold each other tight, and fall into a slow dance. Our own dirty dancing, but just as sensual as that of the other's.

I've never been more in love with anyone in my life. I've never even been in love before Baby came into my life... and for the first time, I couldn't wait to find out what was coming tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up. I actually had to rewrite what I'd originally had for this because it was so short, and quite frankly, I didn't like what I'd written. It didn't do the movie justice, which it really my whole point in writing this: doing an actually good written version of _Dirty Dancing._**

 **Anyway, I used a lot of my technical ballroom dance jargon in this to help me lengthen the chapter. I've picked most of it up in my ballroom classes, and I'm well aware that 99.9% of you are not going to know what any of that stuff I said in there means, and I don't feel like taking the time to explain it in writing. The important thing is that you understand that it's the final dance. Also, the only reason I could use all the actual names of the steps in this is because it's written in Johnny's perspective. I would've never been able to do this in Baby's POV, because there's no way I could expect her to know all the names to all the steps after getting only a crash course in Mambo.**

 **And to any of you who were curious, the fact that I know what they're doing in this dance, like, down to the fine, minute details means that if I really wanted to, I _could_ do the Time Of My Life dance. It's not very hard, even. But I also don't have the guts to ask one guy in my dance class to do this with me, so that won't happen any time soon. Also, it's such a cliche that it borderlines on desperate and sad if you're anyone but Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey.**

 **We're not done yet, guys! A few more chapters left, coming soon. And you guys should probably let me know if you want a sequel for this, because I have one. It just depends if you want it, because I can't promise it will be as good, but I can give it my best shot. Review to let me know what you think!**

 **TheLovelyBallroomGeek**


	39. Second Chances

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Eight

POV Jake

Second Chances

* * *

"You _what?"_

"I want you to give Johnny his job back," I told Max.

"This coming from you of all people, Doc," He shook his head.

"I know." I say earnestly, "I wouldn't have done this an hour ago. But I'm asking you now. Give him his job back."

"He slept with your _Daughter,_ Doc," Max complained.

"I know. I think he deserves a second chance,"

"What changed in the last hour?"

I pause, considering what to say. "My reasons are my own," I responded. "All you have to know now is that Baby trusts him, and I trust her judgement. It took me too long to remember that I could. I really think I can trust him, too,"

"She's a teenager who climbed into bed with a man she barely knew," Max deadpanned.

"Max, if you ever say something like that about my Daughter again, I'll not have you as a patient," I scowl. "And I may not know the full story of what happened with him and my Daughter, but I've seen enough to be able to tell you that that isn't what happened."

"That's not a reason to give him his job back," Max told me disapprovingly.

I sigh. "When I saw my Daughter dance with that man on stage tonight, I realized that she's grown up to be an amazing young woman. She did things on that stage that I could never teach her. And maybe Johnny had something to do with her growing up. But wether I like it or not, she's no child anymore. I can't tell her who to love."

He looks up at me. "You really think she loves him?"

I answer, "I know she does. He feels the same. I know that, now. They look at each other the same way Marje and I do. How can I turn away a man who makes her smile in a way I've never been able to? Who makes her that happy? Whatever they have, it's not going away. It's not going to fall apart in a few weeks. They're going to make it, Max. I'm sure of it." I stand up from the chair in his office. "Do this as a favor to me. I saved your life once, Max. All I'm trying to do here is make my little girl happy. To make the path ahead of her a little easier. It's not too much to ask,"

He sighs, contemplating. But I know that I've already won him over. "Fine. I'll give him his job back. He has one more chance. But if he screws up with anyone other than Baby who's a guest, he's gone."

I smile. "If he does that, if he breaks her heart, go ahead and fire him. If he hurts her, feel free to make his life miserable." I smile. "Thanks, Max," I say on my way out.

Now to find Johnny.

* * *

I suspected that he and Baby were probably still dancing in the theater. Unless they'd snuck out, like they'd tried to do earlier. I now understood all those activities she'd been going to all summer. Swimming, Horseshoes, Croquet, walks, Charades. Charades my ass. I'm sure some of it had actually been dancing. But Baby had admitted to spending the night with him. They were young, and in love, and it was highly unlikely that every moment of their time together had been completely innocent, not including the night we already knew about.

Come to think of it she had been going to bed late every night this week, along with getting up extremely early and being the first to shower.

Baby was definitely no baby anymore. I'd have to start to think about calling her Frances from now on.

Alas, my suspicious were, thankfully, untrue. They were still dancing, along with the rest of the guests. I spy Lisa dancing out of the corner of my eye. She was dancing with Billy, the man who got our bags. She was grinning up at him, while he attempted to show her a few basics in dancing. Perhaps both of my girls were going to have boyfriends at the end of the trip.

I make my way over to Frances and her partner. I tap Johnny on the shoulder. The couple stops dancing, and turns to face me. "Johnny, I'd like to talk to you," Johnny turned to glance at Frances. She smiled brightly at him, and nodded. He walked with me to the outside corridor.

Johnny didn't look scared. He stood tall, with his head held high, face showing no emotion. If I weren't a Doctor, I would think that he was perhaps sending a nonverbal challenge. Daring me to make him mad.

He was a very good actor.

I'd seen that look an many a patient. However composed he should look, he was nervous. About me.

Good. That meant I held the power.

As a physical specimen, he had nothing to worry about. I wasn't going to beat him up, nor could I even if I had wanted to. He was young, and dancing kept him perfectly healthy. Not to mention that I was an old man. Johnny was nervous about something else. Something I could say to him.

He wanted my approval, my acceptance of his relationship with my Daughter. He knew that most Fathers wouldn't let a guy like him near their Daughters. Though I had no doubt he would continue to see Frances with or without my approval, he still wanted it.

I didn't know much about Johnny. But maybe his being involved with Frances was not such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **Yes, it's me, the person who used to update each story more than once a day. How times change. It's been a good week for me. My mom took me to see _Bohemian Rhapsody_ last Saturday, on November 3rd, the day after it opened. It was amazing, and I'm telling you all to go see it right now.**

 **So, I'm not sure about a sequel anymore, and I'll tell you why.**

 **When you write something on this account, before posting it, the thought always goes through your head, 'Do I want to be the person who writes fan fiction for that?' Or it does for me. I have to ask myself if I will finish what I start, because I have read abandoned fics. I have sworn that I would never do that. I will finish what I start, and if I can't finish a fic, then I should not start posting it.**

 **The beauty of _Dirty Dancing_ is that it ends with all these possibilities ahead of Johnny and Baby. The world is their oyster. It leaves it up to you to decide what you think happens to them. You get to enjoy what you think happens next for yourself. Everybody has something a little bit different, and the path I see them going down, for me to write it out, it probably wouldn't be just one or two sequels- but three or four, one for each year up until Baby graduates college.**

 **And here the question comes in, do I want to be the person who writes four consecutive sequels for _Dirty Dancing_? No, I don't. That seems borderline sad to me, and I personally do not think I would have the drive to finish such an endeavor. There's a good possibly it would end up abandoned, and I will not become the author that does that. So right now, it's best for me not to post it.**

 **Maybe, one day I will. But I will not do it before I am good and ready to do it, and I am sure that I will not abandon the story. So, until then, don't hold your breath for a sequel. I hope you all can respect my decision. If not, tough. It's my decision. Besides, we still have a few chapters left.**

 **The Lovely Ballroom Geek**


	40. Acceptance

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Thirty Nine

POV Johnny

Acceptance

* * *

Hand on my arm, Doctor Houseman, Baby's Father, pulled me out into the hall under the pretense of talking with me. Baby had given me a reassuring look as I'd stepped out with her Father, ever the optimist. I personally had no idea how he felt about me now. He'd admitted he was wrong, but that was it, and it left me unsure of where I stood with Baby's Father who mere hours ago had practically accused me of using Baby for sex, and minute ago apologized for just that. It made me nervous, and that wasn't something I took lightly. It took a rare person to me able to make me nervous, and right now it seemed about half of the Houseman family was capable of it.

I wanted- needed his approval of my relationship with Baby. I wouldn't stop seeing her if he didn't, which I didn't believe would happen, but I wanted it nonetheless.

"So, Johnny," He began as we took a left turn down the corridor outside the makeshift theater. Even at two words, dread filled me, pooling in the pit of my stomach. "Have you thought about what would happen down the road in a relationship with yourself and Baby?"

Clever wording this may be, but I didn't have to have gone to med school to know that this was his version of the intent speech. I'd never been given it before. It had been a while before I'd been serious enough about anyone to meet their Parents, and even then, their Parents wouldn't have cared. My brain was still on overload that I'd made it this far with a girl, fallen in love with her. And combined with worrying about our relationship being discovered, and getting fired, I hadn't had time to think about the future. All I knew was that I wanted one with her. I hadn't thought about what sort of future it would be, not truly. My mouth ran dry, and I didn't know what to say. "Sir?"

"Call me Jake. You can relax. I just want to know if you've thought about the future. Where you're going."

I sighed, reluctantly. "To be honest, I haven't. The last few days have been...busy to say the least. It's not a good reason, but it's all I've got." I needed to be honest with Doctor Houseman to have any chance at getting his approval. I couldn't tell him that I had a whole life with Baby that I planned out, and I was certain that if I did he wouldn't be thrilled about it.

"That's fair. How do you feel about her?" He asks me, clasping his hands together behind his back.

I ponder my next answer. It was not a simple answer. My feelings about Baby were abstract and often more complex than I could put words to... And at the same time achingly simple. To me, Baby was calm, stubbornness, and passion, and joy. She was the nervous feeling I got on the drive back from the Sheldrake, the voice of reason, the only person had ever made me feel this happy. She was starlight, and silence, and... everything. And the only word that seemed to be able to lump together everything I felt for her was love. "The feeling is new. I've never been in love before," I say, being completely honest. "But that is how I feel. I love your Daughter."

He glances at me. "Have you told her that?" It is almost and an accusing tone. _How dare you not tell my Daughter you love her._ The thought is almost smirk worthy, but I restrain myself when I remember how much I wanted to do just that.

"I'm working up to it. Hopefully soon." I have no idea what to say to Doctor Houseman. We had so little in common, and I knew he couldn't like me very much yet. We can't continue this line of conversation forever, though and it seems truly terrifying to suddenly be trapped in awkward silence with Baby's Father. There was only so much I could talk about to him. If he asked how I came to be involved with her, I couldn't exactly say, _She showed up at 1 in the morning after Penny's abortion and essentially demanded to have sex with me, and I was too weak to say no._

"We leave tomorrow," He said stiffly eyeing the floor we walked on. "What happens then? What are you going to do?"

I put my hands in my pockets. "Whatever happens to us is up to both her and me. I'll keep on loving her. I want to be with her more than anything, so if she wants I'll write, or call, or whatever suits her, I will. I'll try to see her when I can. But most of all, I want her to be happy, whether or not that's with me. If it makes her happy to leave me out of her life..."

"Then what?"

"Then, I'll try to find a way for the problem to be worked out. I'll exhaust my resources trying to fix it. And if there's still no way, I'll let her go. I won't be happy about it, but I'll let her go." I tell him. The next thing I say is something that scares me, at how fast it happened. Something I've scarcely allowed myself to think. "Baby... she's it for me. And I'm never going to stop loving her, even if she does. I'm always going to want her happiness, what's best for her."

Doctor Houseman looked at me. "If that's the case, why didn't you stop her from giving you an alibi? Everyone got hurt in that situation. You lost your job, her image was shattered, and I... I wasn't exactly kind to her afterwards."

I shake my head. "That day... I saw her after I was cleared, and before I knew I'd been accused. If I'd seen her before I was cleared, I would've told her not to do it. It would've been better. I would've lost my job anyway. You wouldn't have been upset, and her reputation would still be clean, even if I had to do jail time. But for some reason, she would rather hurt her family and damage her reputation than know I went to jail and she could've stopped it. For some reason, she chose me. I don't know why, I can't explain it. But I'm glad she did."

"I wish she hadn't felt she needed to hide this," He sighed quietly. I don't want to reveal to him just how long this had been going on, or that the very reason she'd had to hide this was so that he wouldn't take her home and destroy any chance of a future together we had.

"I do too. We actually fought about her not telling you. I wanted her to, but I also knew that it wasn't likely you'd accept me. Especially after the fiasco with Penny. I knew what starting this thing we have could cost the both of us. At first, I tried to stop loving her, to keep myself from feeling the way I did. But it was too late. By the time I realized just how deep my feelings ran, she'd already told me how she felt. If someone tells you that they're falling for you, and you feel the same, can you really walk out?"

That conversation ended, and Dr. Houseman brought up a new subject. "I got Max to give you your job back,"

Every nerve in my brain short circuits. "I...what?"

"Your job. It's there, if you still want it. I asked him to do it as a favor to me for saving his life. I convinced him. He says that you can date Baby and keep your job, as long as you don't get mixed up with any other guests."

I'm still in shock that I'm no longer unemployed, and have not even began to ponder why he would help me. I ask anyway. "Why do you want me here?" Like I said, I knew he couldn't be very happy with me now. I'd been sleeping with his Daughter, for crying out loud.

Jake looks at me. "I should think that's obvious. Part of it is that I think you deserve a second chance. No one should be fired for falling in love. My main reason?" He smiles softly. "It's going to make Baby happy. It's going to make her life a little easier if you're here, with steady work, and she doesn't have to worry about you as much." He turns to face me. "I want what's best for her, too."

"I cannot thank you enough, Doctor Houseman," I tell him gratefully. I shake his hand. He sets a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you, Johnny. Call me Jake," He said quietly. "We're going to have to get used to each other," He smiles. "It looks as if we're both going to be sticking around for a while,"

* * *

 **So, here it is, Finally. Sorry this took so long. And I could say I was busy, or something like that, but wasn't. I had to be in the mood to write for this again, and until today I wasn't. The only thing I have to say for myself is that this is exactly what I'm talking about when I say you shouldn't expect a sequel out of me, because there's a high probability it would end up abandoned if I don't post it when I've done so much that I can't even consider abandoning it. Please understand, it's not about how many readers I would get. It's about my unwillingness to become the author that doesn't finish what they start and leaves their readers to steadily give up hope of ever seeing a finished story.**


	41. One More Night

**I do not own _Dirty Dancing._**

Chapter Forty

POV Johnny

One More Night

* * *

I made my way back to Baby, satisfied with the results of the conversation. Jake may not have been glad I was with her, but he didn't hate the idea anymore. That was good enough for me. At least, it would be for now. Who knew what would happen so far down the road? I didn't, but with something to look forward to, finally, I wanted to know.

When I return to the play house form my conversation with Jake, Baby is waiting for me by the door, having moved from our spot on the dance floor where we'd left her earlier. "What did he say to you?" She inquired.

"He asked me if I'd thought about the future, and then told me that he'd gotten Max to give me my job back," I glossed over the conversation.

"He _what?"_ Baby asked, completely overlooking the first part, which I was glad for. I wasn't ready to talk about it to her just yet. That was a conversation far more private than could be had in this place, surrounded by ears to hear what we were saying to one another. _I guess she just couldn't believe her Father would try to help me,_ I thought quietly to myself, watching the curious and slightly shocked expression Baby is wearing. I didn't blame her for being surprised. I almost didn't believe it either.

"I don't have to go, Baby. I can stay here," I tell her, pulling her in for a long hug. Baby kissed me, grinning all the while. I had to tell her soon. I needed to say it to Baby, those words. Coney as it was, I was starting to feel like I might explode the longer I kept myself from telling her. God, I felt like a cliche even _thinking_ that.

"Johnny, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you don't have to go!" She beamed, looking up at me with nothing but adoration in her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to see those eyes across from mine every day as long as I was alive.

I smile down at her. "I am too, Baby." Baby took my hand and started dragging me down the hall towards the exit. She wanted to go back to my cabin as much as I did. "You're a bit eager," I laugh.

"We leave tomorrow morning. I want tonight to count," She said smiling at me. We'd have to drive up to the staff quarters, I realized. All my stuff was still in my car, and I didn't think Max would be too happy with me if he found my car parked in the guest lot. But, that just meant we got a little more time together.

"Well, in that case, I'm on board," I tell her. We walked out to my car, which I'd left parked in front of the main house. I pull the door for her, and smile, saying, "Your chariot awaits,"

Baby rolled her eyes. "And how shall I express my gratitude?"

I put my hands of her hips. I draw nearer to Baby. "A kiss will do," I tell her. She puts her arms around me, and gently pressed her lips to mine. A soft kiss, full of love, and promises of what is to come.

* * *

Before locking my car for the night, I grab the record player from my trunk, and Baby took the box of records. I didn't care if my other stuff just sat in the car, but Baby and I always listened to music when we were together. It was a constant in our relationship. The music never stopped. At this point, I seriously doubted that I'd ever not want the music when I was with her. I had already knew what would be the perfect music for tonight. _Unchained Melody._

Crouched low to the floor and careful with my work, I pulled the guard off the tone arm. Behind me, I heard Baby speak. She asks, "Johnny?"

I glance behind me, just finishing with my work. "Yeah?"

Baby stepped nearer to me. I pick up the record, and slip it out of the paper casing. "Can I ask you something?"

Turning around, I stand up. "Of course, Baby," I answer. "You can ask me anything you want." I put the record on the player, setting the arm on the rotating vinyl disc, and when that is done, I straightened, and set my hands on her waist. Baby's small hands slide up my arms to my shoulders.

"Why did you do it?" She questions, as the music began to play.

Unsure of her meaning, I ask, "Do what?"

"That might we met," Baby reminded me, "You danced with me. Why?"

I ponder my answer. I wasn't really sure, at first thought. I try and remember, wanting to answer her honesty. "I'm not sure I had a reason. I could tell that you didn't know how to dance. And I wanted to show you how. But that didn't make it a good idea to actually do it. Maybe I thought it would be interesting. Maybe I thought that if you came out of this with one experience of really living, you wouldn't be like the rest of them. I don't know why, Baby. Something told me to dance with you that night, and I did. I'm glad it happened."

"Things could've been very different if it hadn't," Baby remarked.

I shrug. "I don't know about that. You would've still found Penny the next night, and came to find Billy. You would've tried to help her. I just wouldn't have known you at first. That doesn't mean that I would've never fallen in love with you."

She blinked, looking up at me. I'd just told her that I loved her for the first time. It had just slipped out unintentionally. Not like I'd imagined telling her. The words were astonishingly easy to say. I'd known I was in love with her for a long time now. I just had been too afraid to say it to her. But I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

"You love me?" Baby asked, like she wasn't sure she'd heard me correctly. I lean closer to her, Baby's lips drawing tantalizingly nearer. Even in confusion, she was beautiful.

"I love you, Frances Houseman," I tell her, the truth of my words clear and strong. She looks into my eyes. I feel like she can see all of me, now. As if there is not a secret between us. I have nothing to hide from Baby.

Her hands slide up my shoulders and across my neck. They come to rest there, fingers netting in my hair. She smiled lightly.

"I love you, too," Baby said. I pull her lips to mine.

Baby and I fall into a slow dance. It is reminiscent of a cross between our first night together, and our last bit of dancing tonight. It is slow, and sensual. The kiss seems to go on forever. I tug at the zipper on Baby's dress. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves, and the gauzy pink creation falls to the floor. The dress was backless, so she stands before me now in only her slip.

Baby unbuttoned my shirt. I willingly lose the cloth to her. I am completely hers. I wish to become lost in Baby. She is my entire world, the only other thing that existed. I curl my fingers around her shoulders and kiss her throat. "I love you," I mutter the words once for every kiss. "I love you. I love you,"

Baby breathes deeply, holding me tightly, like she cannot bear to part from me, even an inch too far. I capture her lips again, with a fierce passion. She looked up at me, breathless, like I have not a single flaw. She reaches for my belt, unbuckling it. My jeans fall to the floor unnoticed. I press the tips of my fingers to the cloth at her waist. At my insistence, the slip, true to its name, billowed to the floor in a silken pool around her ankles. We stand naked before each other.

I kiss Baby again, and lift her up. The kiss breaks. She leans her head back, exposing creamy flesh awaiting my lips. I carry her over to my bed, pressing my lips to her throat. I set her down on my mattress, kissing her jaw. She touches the side of my face, drawing my lips back to hers. Her arms loop my neck. Soon Baby's back pressed into my sheets, and I am not sure if I pushed her there, or if it was her guiding me. Perhaps it was both of us.

Lying in my cabin, Baby and I make love to each other. This night is cherished deeply by both parties. It marks the first time we said we loved each other. And the last time we will be together such as this in a long time. Tonight, there is no doubt in my head that Baby and I will stay together. I belong to her in my entirety, just as she does to me. We have given ourselves to each other so completely, that it will never be possible for us to love another as we do.

After Baby and I finish our first bout that night, I ask her, "When did you know that you loved me?"

She considered my question. "I was certain when I found out that Vivian accused you of the thefts. I realized I loved you when I found out how far I was willing to go to protect you. When I felt the pain of living without you for those few off hours, knowing I'd never told you. This morning, I was almost certain, but I was too afraid to say so. I whispered it as I walked away."

I could imagine it. Baby, walking away from me that morning. Looking back when I was out of earshot. Her lips forming the words, "I love you."

"When did you know?" Baby asked, pulling me from my daze.

"I suspected ever since that day in the rain. You remember our first fight?" Baby nodded. "The night before I was accused, I told you that the night previous I'd dreamt about your Father. There was something I didn't mention." Baby turned to look at me. "In the dream, I told you I loved you. I was certain when I realized just how badly I wanted your Father to accept us. That was never something I'd wanted before. I even told Penny, when I ran off to her. Last night, after you fell asleep, I said that I loved you. I was scared to say it when you could hear me. Until now,"

Baby sighed. "What do we do, in the morning? I have to leave, and go to college, and you have to stay here. I wish I could stay with you. I want to. But if letters and phone calls are all that's possible, I'll take what I can get."

I bring her closer to me. "It's like you said, letters and phone calls. I want to stay in contact, Baby. I'd die before I gave up on what we have. I don't want you to go. But you have to. No matter what, don't hold yourself back for me. I'm not worth it."

"You are to me,"

I press a light kiss to her lips. "When the morning comes, we'll do what we can. We'll fight for our love. If we have to go out, we'll go out with a bang. I am never going to stop loving you, Frances Houseman. Don't ever forget that. This is not the end, I promise you. I refuse to let what we have end here. We're going to figure it out. And we're going to do it together,"

The End

* * *

 **Yeah. I had to put 'The End' in there. Did you guys really think I could walk away from this without one more love scene? I mean, come on, Dirty Dancing is a love story. You can't end it with Jake giving Johnny the intentions speech. It has to end with a romantic moment. Hence this, because I had to get _Unchained Melody_ in there somewhere. And I can, truthfully day that this is the last chapter. Thank you to all my readers, all my reviewers, those who PM'ed me, people who followed and favorites this story. You were a joy to write for. I sincerely hope I can do it again one day.**

 **The Lovely Ballroom Geek**


End file.
